Tarde
by Nadesiko-hime
Summary: A veces las personas indicadas llegan a nuestras vidas, pero lamentablemente llegan tarde... o no? (Ambientada en un tiempo posterior al primer arco de Sailor Moon Crystal) senshi x shitennou, sailor x generales, Ami/Amy/Mercury x Zoisite/Zoysite, Rei/Mars x Jedite, Makoto/Lita/Júpiter x Nephrite/Neflite, Minako/Mina/Venus x Kunzite
1. Cerezos en Flor

**Aclaraciones:**

***Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sino a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi; y sus adaptaciones correspondientes al anime, corrieron a cargo de Toei Animation. Yo solo utilizo los personajes para crear narraciones que tal vez me hubiera gustado ver, o bien, que mi cabeza en algún momento ideó (solo por entretenimiento), dando lugar a posibles realidades alternas (por decirlo de algún modo).**

***"Tarde" fue concebida como una serie de 4 historias únicas, pero que finalmente se extenderá a 3 capítulos por cada senshi inner, estando las mismas involucradas o relacionadas. Los hechos narran relatos alternativos, en el que solo existió el primer arco de Sailor Moon Crystal (la batalla contra el Negaverso, sin tener en cuenta los siguientes) donde todo se desarrolla en un futuro más avanzado, sin peleas, y donde se podrá disponer de personajes que aparecen cronológicamente en sagas posteriores de un modo libre, como así también quizás elementos de la serie de los 90, manga, y otros (pero la base, es la primera parte de Crystal).**

***Advertencias: este fic contiene violencia y lenguaje verbal agresivo, como así también puede poseer contenido erótico o sugerente.**

***Sin más que decir, los dejo con este 1 cap., esperando que sea de su agrado (los comentarios son bienvenidos, siempre que sean con respeto…. Y si algún lector seguía Revancha, que sepa que no hay un día que no me acuerde de ella; trataré de hacer algo al respecto, sé que en algún momento lo haré, pero lo que no quiero hacer es una promesa de tiempos que después no pueda cumplir…MIL DISCULPAS!)**

**TARDE**

**CAPITULO I: CEREZOS EN FLOR**

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, una joven doctora; tras los cristales de sus gafas, con minuciosa atención estudiaba el informe de un paciente que habría de atender en los próximos días. Su cabello era largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, formado por hebras azules que simulaban la profundidad del océano, y sus ojos, los atisbos de su alma, vibraban en la misma gama de color. Detuvo la marcha al concluir el manuscrito y dio un nuevo bocado al sándwich que llevaba en la mano derecha, para a continuación esbozar una sonrisa gentil: se sentía complacida. Complacida por los resultados alcanzados tras el largo tratamiento aplicado, como así también por ser portadora de buenas noticias, y no menos, satisfacción en cuanto a su notoria evolución profesional. Repentinamente otros pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, y entonces, con un movimiento de mano quedo a la vista el pequeño anillo, que decorado con una agua marina, adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo: "Richard….Richard, casamiento…Richard, casamiento, preparativos"… sus labios se curvaron de nuevo, con amabilidad y sencillez: Richard era su prometido, un antiguo compañero con el que habían compartido sentimientos en sus épocas de secundaria, sin embargo, por cuestiones laborales del padre de este, se vio obligado a marcharse dejando la historia entre ambos inconclusa. No obstante, en los reveces de la vida, durante su último año de la carrera de medicina se reencontraron, y dando cuenta de que eran compatibles, entablaron una relación formal. Fue tras un año y medio de noviazgo que decidieron dar el siguiente paso: se comprometieron. No fue una propuesta romántica en base a la sorpresa o el ingenio, sino más bien algo de mutuo acuerdo, una noche en la que abrazados en el sillón veían una comedia- romántica; ahí lo decidieron, no contraerían nupcias esta Primavera, sino la siguiente, y para sellar esta resolución, a los dos días él la sorprendió a la salida del trabajo…

**Flash Back**

Tras concluir su guardia nocturna, Ami emprendió el regreso a casa. Descendía las escaleras externas del nosocomio, cuando encontró a su novio parado en la vereda. El crudo invierno aún se hacía sentir, y más en aquellas horas tan tempranas de la mañana, hecho que denotaban las ropas abrigadas de ambos. Sorprendida a mitad de camino, pero conservando la calma, se detuvo; bajo la bufanda que ocultaba parte de su rostro, y preguntó algo extrañada y delicada a la vez:

-Richard… ¿Ha sucedido algo?- El muchacho con campera marrón, bufanda color crudo, y que hasta ese momento la había contemplado de forma mesurada, paso a hacerlo con cierta alegría; una alegría moderada e inocente propia de su personalidad, la misma que le daba un brillo tierno a su mirada. Hincó una rodilla llamando la atención tanto de ella como de algunos transeúntes; para después sacar un pequeño estuche azul en forma de corazón, y una vez abierto, dejar a la vista de los curiosos la preciosa joya. "Ami, permíteme hacer esto del modo correcto- sonrió con ganas- ¿Te casarías conmigo?". Ella estaba sorprendida, pese a la serenidad que mitigaba dicha reacción en su rostro. "Si", contestó finalmente en un dulce susurro, a la vez que sus pómulos se teñían de rosa, y escondía una vez más el rostro tras la bufanda, ante el aplauso victorioso de los pocos presentes, y la dicha reflejada en el semblante de su ahora futuro esposo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Siendo honestos, no los unía la pasión, sino más bien un gran cariño, y también, una forma de actuar y pensar que los hacía pares. Por su parte, de sus amigas, fue Minako quién le planteó en reiteradas ocasiones si estaba segura del paso que iba a dar...

**Flash Back**

Los hielos tintinearon en el vaso de la rubia cuando ésta dio el último sorbo a su trago- No me mal entiendas… Richard me cae muy bien- sonrió con el brillo de una estrella- pero…- sus ojos se suavizaron, e hicieron un pequeño desvío en busca de las palabras que expresarían del mejor modo sus pensamientos, a la vez que con distracción asentaba el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No te preocupes- afirmó la peli-azul, mientras tomaba su vaso a medio beber entre las manos; esta afirmación hizo que su interlocutora la mirara de reojo- Es el hombre correcto… Mis sentimientos por Richard son cálidos y sinceros, no es algo que me haya pasado con anterioridad, salvo con…- la rubia abrió los ojos con expectación-….olvídalo- ante el puchero de su amiga, y para satisfacerla de algún modo, concluyó con una sonrisa displicente, pero aun así amable- fue otra vida.

-Ohhh… te refieres a…- cierta tristeza empañó los orbes azules de la diosa del amor- …así qué- miró hacia abajo y sonrió con amargura- no soy la única que ha revivido de modo palpable los recuerdos de esa antigua vida…?

Hubo un breve silencio que finalmente la peli-azul decidió romper en tono conciliador- Sí… y forman parte de nosotras, pero no de nuestro presente- Minako la enfrento con una sonrisa sinsabor- sin dudas fueron importantes, pero eso no significa que lo hubiesen sido en esta vida…

-¿Cómo saberlo? No tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrarnos con ellos, como Usagi y Mamoru…

-Quizás…- su dedo golpeaba con suavidad el cristal- quizás era el destino…. además, nuestras historias fueron más trágicas – llevo una mano hacia la barbilla en gesto pensativo- por mi parte no hay rencor, aunque no niego lo fuerte de la situación, pero racionalmente soy consciente de que no fue su culpa… y también que tendría poco sentido idealizar un amor que no pertenece a nuestro tiempo, donde además somos otras personas, debemos seguir…

La rubia río resignada entretanto levantaba una mano instándola a detenerse- Ok, ok, ok, entendí… jajaja- suspiró un poco más animada, o intentándolo- a veces… es que solo a veces tiendo a desvariar un poco, jajaj…pero es verdad, esta es nuestra vida, nuestro presente…nuestra oportunidad de ser felices- sonrió no del todo convencida, perdida en algún pensamiento, mientras acariciaba sutilmente el topacio que descansaba en su mano izquierda.

Ami asintió complaciente- Así es-

-Sin embargo, me alegro que el caso de los príncipes haya sido distinto- expresó con alegría, recibiendo por parte de su amiga, una respuesta con el mismo ánimo

-Estoy de acuerdo, y volviendo al tema inicial…Minako, tú estás bendecida por Afrodita, y por ello tu naturaleza es más ardiente, pero no todos somos así…- se expresó condescendiente

-Justamente por esa bendición soy más perceptiva en cuanto a los asuntos del corazón- aseguró con esa confianza tan propia de ella, que a veces contagiaba a sus amigas, o las echaba a temblar-… eres dulce y gentil Ami, no pretendo que seas de otro modo, solo que estés segura de que el hombre con el cual vas a compartir tu vida te de todo lo gratificante que tiene para dar el amor…. Richard me parece casi perfecto para ti, de hecho es perfecto con respecto a todo a hombre que pudiera pretenderte, es solo que… siento que les falta algo… pero eso no quita que pueda ser el indicado… más no quiero que esto sea una simple formalidad en tu vida…- concluyó en un hilo de voz

-Mina… está todo bien, estoy segura de mi decisión, no te preocupes- curvo los labios con suavidad, y su amiga le devolvió el gesto irradiando luz, como si Venus ya deslumbrara en el firmamento.

**Fin del Flash Back**

No mentía, Richard era el único hombre que había despertado sentimientos honestos en ella, a excepción de…de nuevo esa idea… hasta tal vez más intensos, pero…Dudo unos segundos, y si hubiese podido ver su rostro en aquel momento, hubiese podido contemplar como la confusión se reflejaba tanto en su mirada como en la mueca de sus labios.

-Buenos tardes Dra. Mizuno- saludo una enfermera al pasar a su lado

-Buenas tardes- respondió cordial, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Al observar por donde aquella persona se retiraba, se distrajo con pequeñas siluetas que dibujaban patrones al otro lado de los vidrios, contra la luz del día. Sin ser realmente consciente, se acercó a una de las aberturas que si estaban abiertas… eran pétalos de cerezo, y danzaban con vaporosa elegancia en su descenso al suelo. Entonces, dio permiso a sus ojos de perderse en aquel paisaje teñido de rosa pastel-…. Zoisite- susurró con tono suave y contrariado… últimamente recuerdos de otra vida la visitaban en sueños: ternura a veces mezclada con dolor, también pasión, o algo difícil de definir, pero que anhelo y urgencia lo describirían bastante bien, aunque sin perder la sutileza y la ternura…. ¿Acaso su amiga se refería a sentimientos como los que lograba notar en las memorias escondidas de su alma?... Pero ella ya no era esa Sailor Mercury, es más, hoy por hoy era solo Ami Mizuno. Tras la victoria contra el Negaverso, tanto ella como su princesa y amigas podían llevar vidas ordinarias, y también, cumplir sus sueños personales…. Fue en aquella guerra donde fue consciente de su amor pasado… y la verdad es que lloró, y le dolió de forma punzante cuando los shitennou fueron eliminados por Metallia, por un lado, por la nostalgia residual de otros tiempos, y por el otro, porque ellos también merecían una nueva vida tras ser esclavos de la mala fortuna en dos ocasiones. Colocó el informe bajo el brazo derecho, para luego extender la mano en que pendía la joya de compromiso, un pétalo de cerezo acaricio su palma, tomando asiento en ella. Un recuerdo…

**Flash Back**

Su espalda golpeo secamente la superficie rugosa del árbol, en tanto, su boca era atrapada con voracidad; de fondo, la lluvia de cerezos impregnaba el aire de un dulce aroma, y los colores de un sueño. Quiso protestar, más el roce de aquel cuerpo masculino la estremecía y llenaba de pudor. Apoyó un tanto temblorosa las palmas en el pecho de aquel general, ejerciendo algo de presión para separarse, pero solo consiguió que se apretara aún más a ella. Con timidez, llevada por emociones que mezclaban placer y miedo, comenzó a responder a aquellos labios demandantes, y luego, con algo de dificultad, a aquella lengua que invadió su boca, haciéndola temblar. Colorada por la falta de aire, él se separó, dejando a pocos centímetros sus bocas, y entre ellas, la respiración entre cortada de ambos. Un tanto mareada elevo la mirada, no lo suficiente para toparse con sus ojos, pero si para apreciar parte de la cabellera dorada, la barbilla, y los labios que se curvaban en una maliciosa sonrisa, entretanto, su cuerpo femenino se agitaba en un intento de recomponer la compostura.

-No vuelvas a huir de mi Mercury- tomó su mentón, obligándola a que lo enfrentara. Sus ojos afilados como los de un gato se clavaron en los de ella; y sin poder evitarlo, se sintió incomoda y cohibida- Lo que te he dicho… mis sentimientos hacia ti…son sinceros- la sonrisa se volvió afable y complaciente, a la vez que con pasmosa suavidad y ternura le acariciaba el mentón.

-Esto…esto está mal- desvió la mirada apenada- No debemos…los príncipes no deberían, pero… no soportaría la infelicidad de Serenity- confesó con verdadero pesar, y del mismo modo, se volvió y continuó- al menos… nosotros no deberíamos- sonrió con suavidad, una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos

El la observó con calma, con los labios y el rostro desprovistos de emoción, salvo... salvo por una pequeña inquietud que se traslucía en aquellos orbes verdes, bellos como los extensos prados de aquel planeta- Es verdad- afirmó luego de unos instantes, a lo cual ella solo pudo asentir de forma regia, pese al pequeño incaso que sintió en el pecho; si hubiese podido, hubiera llevado una mano al pecho para acariciar aquel dolor, un dolor desconocido que la había tomado por sorpresa- Aun así…- volvió a hablar el shitennou, sosteniendo con más firmeza su mentón, y del mismo modo, con más delicadeza-… al fin que sé que existe una mujer a la que puedo amar, una mujer a la que soy capaz de amar… quisiera no tener que renunciar a ella - iba a objetar, pero no pudo, se sintió desarmada cuando vio su mirada, una mirada cargada de pena y anhelo -no quiero renunciar a ti, Mercury – susurro contra su boca, esperando que le diera permiso de besarla una vez más. Indecisa, y algo avergonzada, solo asintió con un leve pestañeo, entonces, él la volvió a besar, ahora de un modo más tierno y amable, dando lugar a que cada uno experimentara el sabor del otro, y se perdieran en aquella sensación de deleite.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Una sutil brisa soplo, llevándose consigo a aquel trocito de memoria… Si, agri-dulce, esa era la sensación que ahora quedaba. Sacudió la cabeza; no, estaba dejando que su mente divagara más de lo correcto, y ella tenía cosas por hacer. Suspiro con entereza, y se encamino hacia el consultorio donde habría de cubrir el turno de un colega, quien por cuestiones personales, no podía asistir en el día de la fecha. Es cierto, quizás trabajaba más de la cuenta, y es que su amor por la profesión, sumado a su naturaleza gentil, la impulsaban a sacar de apuros a un compañero; insistió en que no tenía planes para aquel día, que por esta ocasión no le debía nada, sin embargo, su colega insistió en saldar el favor, devolviendo las horas cuando ella lo quisiera o necesitara, o bien mejor, cerca de la fecha de sus nupcias con Richard, tal vez pudiendo constituirle una gran ayuda. Pese a que faltaba demasiado, tras reflexionarlo detenidamente, admitió que sería una grata colaboración en los momentos previos a un hecho tan importante de su vida personal, que sin dudas estarían llenos de pendientes por resolver, por lo cual terminó aceptando.

-Buenos tardes Dra. Mizuno- saludo coqueta una joven mujer albina, que desempeñaba de secretaria, tanto de ella como de otros médicos en el área de medicina clínica general

-Buenas tardes señorita Burakku Mun - devolvió el saludo de forma cortés

-Aquí tiene la lista de pacientes que el doctor Sonozuke debía atender hoy- le extendió el papel- mediante el sistema, podrá ver en el ordenador las historias clínicas, y también le iré anunciando la llegado de los mismos…. Ohh, por cierto, un paciente del doctor llegó, y le di un sobre turno, no hay inconveniente, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Ya habíamos acordado con el doctor que de presentarse un paciente con una causa justificada, y sin turno previo, con gusto lo atendería- miro la sala vacía, y luego de reojo a las puertas- ¿Se encuentra adentro?

\- Si, en su consultorio, pensé que sería más cómodo para usted trabajar allí- la peli azul asintió conforme- además, el primer paciente aún no llega, y me pareció que podríamos ganar algo de tiempo

-Siempre tan eficiente- la doctora celebró el desempeño de su compañera, entretanto esta se ruborizaba levemente- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la consulta?

-Un fuerte resfriado…quien sabe, quizá el cambio de tiempo

-Tal vez- pero Ami noto como Rumi quedaba pendiente de la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir- ¿Qué sucede?

La aludida se sonrojó con violencia, aunque sin perder el aire vanidoso- No…na-nada

-¿Segura?- levanto una ceja confundida

La secretaria miro hacia todos los lados, tras comprobar que no había moros en la costa, se inclinó en tono confidente, resguardando parte su boca con una mano, mientras la otra, jugaba de forma coqueta con el mechón en el que terminaba su trenza, y afirmó:- es muy, muy guapo… parece un ángel

Ami se sintió extrañada por aquella confesión, y tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, más luego sonrió con indulgencia, y apunto estaba de abrir la puerta del consultorio cuando fue advertida:

-Pero no un ángel cualquiera…sino un ángel caído- sentenció en un susurro precavido.

Por su parte, la peli azul quiso indagar al respecto, ya que si antes se sintió extrañada, ahora algo más con el aire sombrío con el que su secretaria había terminado de hablar. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad; en ese momento llegaba Satsuki, hermana menor de Rumi, una muchacha de cabello purpura, que tras terminar su turno en otro sector de nosocomio, venía a despedirse de su hermana. Decidiendo que lo mejor era continuar con sus actividades, saludo con gentileza, y se dispuso a entrar. Una vez dentro se encontró con el paciente en cuestión sentado frente a su escritorio, con lo cual solo llegaba a apreciar su larga cabellera recogida en una cola de caballo… una cabellera del color del trigo, trigo iluminado por el sol… sacudió la cabeza en negación un instante, no era hora de soñar, de hecho, ella no era de las que generalmente soñaban despiertas, o mejor dicho, casi nunca, o nunca, pero en ese último tiempo entraba a desconocerse de por momentos, y es que ese cabello…. Se cortó secamente a sí misma, mientras rodeaba la sala para llegar a su asiento- Buen día, soy la Dra. Mizuno- tomó asiento, a la vez que leía el nombre del paciente agregado a la lista- usted debe ser el señor Matsukaze Masaya, ¿Verdad?- dirigió por primera vez la mirada hacia aquel con una sonrisa afable, la cual gradualmente se suavizo hasta ser tenue y formal; sus orbes azules, incrédulos, lo contemplaban. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades lógicas de que fuera "él"? Su mente racional le instaba que muy pocas, después de todo, ellos habían muerto… un recuerdo aciago amenazaba con hacerse presente, ¿pero porque? Tal vez porque ellos les importaron mucho más de lo que estuvieron o estaban dispuestas a reconocer (al menos, la mayor parte de ellas)…. ¿Reencarnación? No siempre un alma reencarnada tiene la misma apariencia que en sus vidas pasadas, claro que en el caso de ella y sus amigas… ¿O un Familiar? una posible hipótesis más; y su mente acelerada hubiese seguido formulando otras tantas, si no fue que noto los ojos de aquel hombre fijos en ella: pese al brillo particular que les daba su presunto resfrío, eran incisivos. Aún con todos los interrogantes planteados, no había transcurrido siquiera un minuto de aquel silencio que invitaba a que cualquiera de los dos lo interrumpiera; entre abrió los labios para decir algo, y entonces él curvo los labios en una media sonrisa, una media sonrisa de desdén y malicia. "Un ángel caído", esa descripción tenía sentido; se percibía en él una personalidad peligrosa, no como los monstruos que enfrentó en el pasado, o al mismo shitennou que era un siervo del Negaverso, sino al peligroso que pueden percibir las mujeres en ciertos varones, el de un depredador. Tragó levemente manteniendo la compostura, más un involuntario rubor se acentuó en sus mejillas.

-Un gusto Dra. Mizuno- saludo con la voz algo tomada, y en apariencia, también divertida. Ami, incomoda y confusa, hizo acopio de su autocontrol, además de la congruencia que la caracterizaba. Acto seguido, inquirió sobre el motivo de la consulta, a lo cual el sujeto paso a enumerar los síntomas que presentaba. Estos habían comenzado a manifestarse tras una fiesta, en la cual después ciertas bromas con unas "amigas" (la peli-azul frunció el cejo ante tantos detalles), había caído con sus ropas puestas en la pileta, sin la oportunidad de cambiarse hasta haber vuelto a su hogar. Cierto es que la Primavera había dado inicio hace muy poco, y las noches aún eran frescas, así que por lo sucedido y las características que presentaba, todo apuntaba a un resfriado común que se había acentuado por la falta de cuidados pertinentes. A fin de descartar una gripe, o una enfermedad respiratoria más compleja, le solicito con un gesto de la mano que tomara asiento en la camilla. El termómetro indicó la ausencia de fiebre, algo a favor. Al momento de revisar su garganta, le pidió que abriera grande la boca y sacara la lengua, mientras ella usaba una pequeña paleta para inmovilizarla, y apuntaba con una pequeña linterna; no obstante, el rubio, siempre actuando con un deje de indiferencia, abrió la boca con lentitud, y al sacar su lengua, lo hizo de tal modo, que pareció más un acto impúdico (aunque no explícito); Ami casi retrocede hacia atrás. Una vez corroborado la falta de placas, y con las mejillas enrojecidas, se dispuso a realizar la auscultación. En un principio vio truncado su accionar, ya que la camisa del joven estaba muy ceñida en la parte superior, y a su pesar (ya lo era bastante tener que deslizar la mano contra aquel cuerpo) debió solicitarle que se retirara la prenda. En la mente acelerada de la muchacha se cortejaban varias funciones casi en simultaneo: principalmente, la objetividad de su labor; en segunda instancia, la deducción de posibilidades hacia aquel individuo; y por último, la consciencia de que aunque se mantuviera calma, su rostro aumentaba tímidamente un nuevo tono de rojo a cada instante, al igual que aumentaba la agitación de su noble corazón. Ausculto en zonas determinadas dé la espalda, a la vez que le instaba a inspirar, o espirar; luego procedió a realizar lo mismo sobre su pecho, entretanto esquivaba, acertada o no, aquellos penetrantes ojos, que daban la sensación de estar estudiándola. Censuraba su mente que por algún motivo reparaba en detalles que no eran oportunos: como el delicioso aroma que brotaba de aquella piel, fresco y varonil; la tonicidad de sus músculos, no exageradamente formados, pero pese a su contextura delgada, firmes y apetecibles…. ¿Apetecibles? su boca hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto casi imperceptible. Las memorias pasadas que se le presentaban en sueños (y para re-matar, la presencia de este hombre que se le parecía), la influencia de Mina (aparentemente un trabajo de hormiga, lento pero efectivo), más los preparativos de la boda, estaban haciendo de sus nervios un coctel estresante. Retiro el estetoscopio, lo dejo a un lado, y al volverse al paciente quiso hablarle, sin embargo, enmudeció. Acostumbrada a acompañar las palabras con gestos, había elevado su mano izquierda, y esta repentinamente fue tomada por aquel extraño; era un agarre fuerte, pero suave a la vez. Su mirada color zafiro estaba pendiente de las manos levemente unidas, próximas al calor de aquel cuerpo masculino. Luego de unos breves instantes, le envolvió su sostén con más delicadeza, y los dedos acariciaron con predilección aquel en el que ella llevaba la joya, tocando y moviendo esta con palpable interés. Tranquila (o desconcertada?), con los pómulos nuevamente coloreados de rosa, lo miro dudosa. Examinaba embebido la gema, y esta, como en un espejo, se reflejaba en sus bellos ojos verdes. Después noto algo tenue, como su mirada se estrechaba apenas en desagrado, para después teñirse de algo que se asemejaba a la tristeza y la resignación. Para su asombro, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida por el brillo intenso presente en los de él.

-Hace juego con sus ojos- soltó con sutiliza el agarre, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada- es una hermosa elección… disculpe mi atrevimiento – aún con la voz tomada, se excusó de una forma que en nada parecía sincera, sino más bien altiva.

Ella miró la sortija.- Gracias- pudo musitar, antes de volver a encararlo- No tiene de que preocuparse… es solo un resfrío normal, con los cuidados necesarios pronto mejorará.- se mostró correcta y agradable, entretanto él parecía ser distante.

Una vez más, se sentaron en aquellos asientos que ocuparon al comenzar la consulta. La joven doctora prescribió por escrito las instrucciones que debía de seguir para su mejoría. Estaba en ello cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su mente; retiro un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y agregó con cortesía- Deberá decirle a sus amigas que sean más cuidadosas, y usted también; aún no tenemos un clima tan cálido para esos "juegos"- lo dijo ensimismada, solo cuando se encontró con el rostro sorprendido, aunque relajado de aquel hombre, fue consciente de sus palabras; mas allá de la formalidad de estas, no dejaron de sonar como la acotación de una novia celosa. Pudo notar en sus ojos una chispa de diversión, diversión que quedo reprimida en una comisura. La dulce cara de Ami se tiño de bordo, a la vez que la vergüenza la llevaba a desviar la mirada y ocultar los labios tras una mano- Lo-lo siento…no-no fue mi intención dar una impresión… errónea – concluyó, aunque siendo honestos, dudaba de sus propias palabras.

-No se preocupe- aseguro el rubio con una pequeña risilla, que a oídos de ella sonó por igual, molesta y deliciosa. Abochornada por el desliz, se dirigió nuevamente a él, quien la observaba entre arrogante y condescendiente- Sin embargo, si tuviera una novia tan encantadora como usted, no le permitiría tener dudas sobre mí – su boca se curvó en una mueca ladina-ya me habría encargado de saciar sus dudas en "todas" las formas necesarias- la peli-azul sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y algo más… ¿Deseo? Junto con disimulo y fuerzas sus piernas, como si de ese modo pudiera reprimir la respuesta que había tenido en ella esas palabras. Esta no era ella, se sentía confusa, ¿Qué le sucedía? No era así. Ese extraño debió notar algo en sus ojos, capaz su mortificación, ya que suavizando el semblante añadió:- Disculpe, la debo haber incomodado- por inercia uno hubiera esperado que señalara que no era su intensión, pero al contrario, dejo un silencio expectante, para luego concluir amable, y algo más que no llegaba a descifrar- Además, llegué tarde- los ojos se le oscurecieron sombríamente, primero de un modo peligroso al observar la sortija, y luego, con aflicción al mirarla a ella con una sonrisa resignada

Ami desconcertada pregunto- Señor Matsukaze… ¿Nos conocemos?

-Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos- respondió amable, aunque indiferente

-Disculpe- se excusó ella

-O de cierto modo quien sabe... tal vez en otra vida- acotó el rubio con semblante ausente. Se sostuvieran con quietud la mirada del otro, y el aire suspendido entre ellos, parecía una océano de palabras que no eran capaz de tomar forma y articularse. – Bueno, muchas gracias por su atención doctora Mizuno- expresó con una sonrisa sincera y segura de sí mismo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. La peli-azul hizo lo mismo haciendo entrega de la orden médica, deseándole una pronta recuperación, e instándole que ante cualquier desmejora no dudara en volver. El joven le extendió la mano en un estrecho formal que ella aceptó, una vez terminado el saludo se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se volvió y le dijo algo, algo que entendía pero que su cerebro no lograba clarificar, ya que su mente, y tal vez corazón, quedaron prendado dell cálido brillo con el cual sus orbes verdes acompañaban las palabras. Finalmente él cerro los ojos un segundo, y tras abrirlos, le dedicó una sonrisa agridulce- Adiós- sin titubeos se marchó, dejando sola a la joven doctora.

Ami tardo un poco en reaccionar, hasta que pudo hilar el elogio que él le manifestó, y al que lamentablemente no pudo reaccionar en el momento: "Por cierto, la cabellera larga le queda muy bien… pero no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia por tu cabello corto, personalmente creo que te queda aún mejor…. Adiós"- Ella dio un paso con dificultad, luego otro, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado agarrotado. Salió del consultorio, oteando seriamente alrededor, solo para encontrar a dos pacientes que esperaban sentados en la sala de espera.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Rumi extrañada

\- Si- musitó la peli azul- yo… yo ya vuelvo- avisó sin girar a verla, mientras salía a paso apresurado.

-Dra. Mizuno…- se levantó de su lugar algo preocupada por el comportamiento de aquella mujer, que pese a conservar la compostura, actuaba de modo singular- ¿Qué le sucederá?- con gesto inocente llevó la mano a su boca, entretanto sus ojos se mostraban levemente asombrados. Atisbo a los pacientes que esperaban, estos leían unas revistas, y parecían no haber notado nada, así que decidió confiar en la joven doctora, y esperar su regreso con calma.

A todo esto, Ami pasó del paso rápido a correr. "Es él". Quizá era el combo de emociones que experimentaba últimamente lo que la impulsaba a buscarlo. Ella lo conoció en esta vida como enemigo, no había nada entre ellos, solo el viejo recuerdo de otra era. No podía tener sentimientos por quien no conocía… ¿Sentimientos? No, claro que no. Se detuvo a metros de la puerta del nosocomio. Su corazón…no, su mente, le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Comenzó a avanzar con gesto sobrio hacia las puertas de vidrio, las cuales se abrieron para darle paso al exterior. Una vez fuera, no lo vio por ningún lado, solo la belleza de los cerezos coloreando el paisaje. Sonrió con mesura. Se alegraba, se alegraba de que él tuviera una nueva oportunidad, por quien fue alguna vez es lo menos que podía desearle. Miro su sortija. Supuso que tal vez verla también le generó una mezcla de emociones encontradas, por el eco de un amor antiguo, y sus diversos enfrentamientos. Pero se había marchado, y era mejor así, dejar el pasado justamente en el pasado, cada uno tenía una nueva vida, no debían dejarse abrumar por inseguridades que nada tenían que ver con sus presentes. Igual, ella esperaba que sus heridas hubieran podido sanar, si algunas aun lo atormentaban; y si un día volvían a encontrarse…quizá podrían hablar con sinceridad y calma, llegar a ser buenos conocidos; después de todo, ella no le guardaba rencor, era lo suficiente sensata como para saber cómo debían ser las cosas. Decidiendo que el asunto ya no merecía más vueltas (tal vez si contárselo a sus amigas, o al menos la sospecha, sobre todo a su princesa debido a Mamoru), se irguió con confianza, a la vez que respiraba con seguridad, y tras dar media vuelta, volvió a ingresar al hospital con pasos seguros, para continuar con convicción la que vida que había formado y escogido.

No obstante, no lejos de allí, apoyando la espalda contra un cerezo que le servía de escondite, el ex general la oteaba con atención. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas al paso. Ella había salido a encontrarlo, pero como era de esperar, su lado racional gano la pulseada. Su pequeña Mercury…cierto es que estaban en una edad más madura, pero ella siempre sería, tal vez por su altura más baja, su pequeña Mercury, una muchacha a lo que solo deseaba abrazar y proteger. Había variaciones con respectos a sus otras vidas, y sin embargo, era capaz de percibir como aún era esa mezcla dulce de inocencia y raciocinio que tanto se le antojaba. Pero ahora… ahora estaba comprometida. Su boca se torció con disgusto. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes… porque si, podrían ser otros en esta vida, pero las esencias eran las mismas, y estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias, las cosas entre ellos podrían haberse dado una vez más, porque eso pasa cuando te enamoras de un alma, ese amor trasciende el tiempo. Aunque siendo sinceros, era algo contradictorio: una parte, una parte muy oculta y verdadera, la que ahora dejaba aflorar, es la que anhelaba volver a estar con ella; pero la otra, la que lo torturaba con razones, es la que había decidido no buscarla, después de todo, él la había traicionado en el pasado, y en esta nueva existencia, volvió a ser un vil enemigo. Miro su mano derecha con repugnancia, en tanto la llevaba, con dedos entre abiertos, al contacto de su rostro desfigurado por el desprecio. Él fue su ejecutor en la era del Milenio de Plata, podía recordar todo lo acontecido con un realismo aterrador:

_Con sarna retorció la espada en el abdomen de la joven guerrera, mientras un grito ahogado y agónico escapaba de ella. Todavía ensartada y pálida por la pérdida abundante de sangre, la apoyó dentro de lo que se pudo contra un muro, y empapó sus dedos con el bermellón que teñía el vientre de la muchacha, para luego degustarlo con mirada lasciva ante la mirada espantada de ella. La deseaba, si, y la odiaba por igual, más ahora que su príncipe había muerto. Retiró con rudeza el arma, y la acción fue acompañada por un quejido convaleciente. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, la atrapó y acorraló contra el muro, e inmediatamente, pese a su vanos intentos de defenderse, se coló entre sus piernas para que pudiera sentir su excitación, una excitación que lamentablemente no podría saciar ya que la vida senshi pendía de un hilo, pero ¿Por qué no un último beso? Ciño su mano como una garra al delicado rostro de la peli-azul, lo obligó a mirarlo, y pudo de ver en el infinito azul de su mirada, con lágrimas apenas contenidas, el odio, la tristeza, y la impotencia. Eso solo logró inflamar más su crueldad, y atrapó la boca de ella con crudeza, mientras sentía como el cálido líquido de vida que drenaba aquel pequeño cuerpo, también lo manchaba. El sabor de esa boca, mezclado con el metálico de la sangre de su dueña, era delicioso, tan delicioso, y más teniendo en cuenta la negación de ella, que solo llevo a que profundizara más la unión entre ambos. La amaba, la amaba demasiado, de hecho, en su vida ninguna otra mujer había calado tanto bajo su piel… y la iba a extrañar, pero tanto ella, como las zorras de sus compañeras, y principalmente su princesa, merecían morir; era una lástima que la muy cobarde heredera del reino lunar se hubiera suicidado, no tendría la oportunidad de cortarle el cuello… pero quizás a él y a sus camaradas se les ocurriera hacer algo creativo con sus restos una vez que esto terminara. No podía haber perdón, menos misericordia, ellas los engañaron, los usaron, sobre todo a su maestro… una honda pena afloro en su pecho, y como leña al fuego, alimentó su ira, llevándolo a morder la frágil boca de la que se servía sin contemplaciones. Fue entonces que algo sucedió: algo tibio toco su rostro, y como si emergiera de las tinieblas de una pesadilla, fue brutalmente consciente de todo. Eran lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza de ella, ¿Qué le había hecho? Separó con suavidad sus labios, y estrecho con infinita dulzura aquel cuerpo moribundo, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, tratando de controlar el temblequeo nervioso de sus manos, el cual acompañaba su rostro desencajado y lleno de remordimiento. Es como si todo ese tiempo hubiera visto los sucesos desde lejos, como un macabro sueño, pero que no terminaba de llegar a él. Su maestro, maldita sea, su maestro había muerto, y era culpa de ellos, por no haber sido fuertes, por haber dudado, por dejar que esa pérfida de Beryl se saliera con la suya, y que aquella fuerza monstruosa los controlara. Más después, enfrentó al amor de su vida; pese a la batalla iba pareja, ella no tenía tanto dominio de la lucha como él, que en una guerra incluso podía ser cruel, y entonces, acertó el golpe de gracia….y no obstante, siguió atormentándola, regocijándose en su dolor, era un monstruo…_

_-Perdón Mercury- su voz quebrada, mientras acunaba a la senshi en su pecho- Perdóname por favor... Aunque no lo merezca, aunque la muerte no sea suficiente castigo para mí…- se sentía perdido, miserable, un cadáver maldito en vida_

_-Zoisite- apenas un susurro, cuando una mano casi sin fuerza acarició su mejilla. Miro hacia abajo, ella que ya había perdido casi todo el color de la vida, lo miraba con ternura y pesar- Eres tú…- El solo pudo sonreír afligido, mientras sus propias lágrimas se derramaban silenciosas; ambos perdiéndose en las ventanas del alma del otro por unos instantes, hasta que algo siniestro comenzó a carcomer una vez más el espíritu del general- Tus… tus ojos… - la senshi hablaba con dificultad- vuelven a teñirse de sangre- una pequeña gota perlada se deslizó por la mejilla de ella, junto a las palabras aciagas._

_-Volveré a ser un títere- sentenció el rubio con desprecio- esta energía maligna me consume, no puedo liberarme de ella- le costaba mantener el control, y al ver como ella lo veía con terror y compasión, le suplicó- sé que estás al límite de tus fuerzas, pero por favor, por favor Mercury, ayúdame… por favor- le beso la mano con desespero-… por favor, ayúdame- en la voz y rostro del general se palpaba una lucha descarnada por el control - por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR!- la senshi lo contemplaba con piedad_

_-Zoisite... acércate- musitó débilmente. Él obedeció, y su rostro fue tomado entre las pequeñas manos de ella- Yo…- con un inmenso esfuerzo le sonrió dulcemente-… te perdono- lo acercó, tocando sus labios con los propios, poniendo toda su voluntad en liberarlo. Comenzó como un cosquilleo, y después se propagó por su cuerpo como una corriente helada, embriagadora, que sumía en un sueño frío de muerte su vida y cualquier cosa oscura que hubiera en el… era el último beso de ambos; capaz ella pudo ver por un instante el agradecimiento sincero de sus ojos… era libre… y sabía que ella también lo sería en unos instantes en cuanto a su dolor… quizá, tal vez en otra existencia pudiera reencontrarse con sus camaradas, volver a servir a su gran maestro, y tal vez, aunque no fuera digno, volver a amarla una vez más._

Zoisite dejo de mirar entre sus dedos, hacia la nada, e irguió la cabeza volviéndose una vez más consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba. Su rostro se tornó frío e inexpresivo, aunque con un deje de altivez. Ellos lo sabían, hace tiempo lo sabían, que era inevitable que sus caminos se cruzaron con los de ellas, con el de su maestro. Bajo la forma espiritual velaron por Endymion, más al recuperar sus formas físicas, los avasalló la culpa, el pesar y el remordimiento, decidiendo sin muchas palabras de por medio, no buscarlo, y de modo tácito, no buscarlas a ellas. Y no, no hablaban de las guerreras o de sus sentimientos, salvo quizás una mención al paso, pero igualmente percibían lo que les pasaba a los otros, porque aunque cada uno fuera a su manera, a todos les ocurría algo similar. Una ansiedad constante habitaba en sus estómagos, la del momento en que tendrían que enfrentar a quienes más deseaban ver, y del mismo, jamás volver a encontrar. Cuando recuperaron sus cuerpos, en una edad correspondiente a la que ya debían tener para aquel entonces, también lo hicieron gradualmente con aquellos recuerdos que pertenecían a sus vidas mortales antes de ser reclutados por la arpía de Beryl, y como si el destino confabulara en ello, también los de sus épocas oscuras, los de sus otras existencias (estos algo más confusos, y aun así bastante claros) y los posteriores a sus muertes. En guarda de su señor, conocieron mejor la identidad de las guerreras, quedando sus nombres de civiles guardados en alguna parte de sus esencias como una especie de eco lejano. Se llevó una sorpresa al asistir al nosocomio a solicitar una consulta con su médico de cabecera (al cuál rara vez visitaba) y enterarse que en el día de la fecha seria reemplazado por la doctora Mizuno Ami, un nombre que zumbaba de una época inmaterial y borrosa de su ser. Su primera reacción fue salir de aquel lugar molesto sin razón alguna (más que por el azar), pero no, no lo hizo, no porque no pudiera, sino por estaba tentado a verla. A veces sabemos que algo quizás no es lo mejor, y sin embargo, no podemos dejar de desearlo de un modo febril, de arrojarnos a ello en un acto voluntario y suicida…. Entonces la vio, y lo supo, podrían volver a enamorarse, porque de alguna forma ya lo hacían, un sentimiento trascendental los acompañaba a través del tiempo, de las vidas…. O es lo que anhelaba en secreto rozando lo enfermizo (mordió su labio inferior con disgusto), pero no, esa odiosa joya en la pequeña mano lo instó a contemplar las posibilidades: ella podía enamorarse de alguien más, alguien que fuera digno, y esa última palabra le recordó dolorosamente que era mejor dejar todo como estaba, seguir cada uno su camino…. No obstante, no pudo evitar decirle lo último que le dijo, hacerle saber que era él…

-Achís!- estornudo de imprevisto, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz. Era mejor volver a casa, descansar… realmente lo necesitaba en varios aspectos. Además, para bien o mal tendría que hablar con sus compañeros de todo lo sucedido, y probablemente, soportar a alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse observó con detenimiento por última vez los cerezos, y susurró para sí mismo con molestia: "Sin dudas, odio llegar tarde".

**Nota de Autor:**

***Burakku Mun: Luna Negra en japonés**

***La secretaria de Ami es Berjerite, que lleva el Nombre de Rumi, al ser Kasahara Rumi su seiyu en Sailor Moon Crystal; y su hermana es Cooan, Satsuki por ser interpretada en el mismo trabajo por Yukino Satsuki. (Lo mismo ocurre con Zoisite, escogiendo para su identidad civil a Matsukaze Masaya).**

***Los cerezos en flor son una clara referencia a Zoisite de la serie de los 90. También se incorpora de esta serie, al personaje de Richard (Ryo Urawa, pero que para mí siempre será Richard :))**

***Ya concluyendo, espero les haya gustado, y sepan disculpar mis errores y horrores, debo seguir trabajando en ellos (fuera de que estoy algo oxidada jajá). Buena semana, y espero pronto podamos leernos. Nos vemos!**


	2. Fruta Prohibida

**Aclaraciones:**

***Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sino a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi; y sus adaptaciones correspondientes al anime, corrieron a cargo de Toei Animation. Yo solo utilizo los personajes para crear narraciones que tal vez me hubiera gustado ver, o bien, que mi cabeza en algún momento ideó (solo por entretenimiento), dando lugar a posibles realidades alternas (por decirlo de algún modo).**

***"Tarde" fue concebida como una serie de 4 historias únicas, pero que finalmente se extenderá a 3 capítulos por cada senshi inner, estando las mismas involucradas o relacionadas. Los hechos narran relatos alternativos, en el que solo existió el primer arco de Sailor Moon Crystal (la batalla contra el Negaverso, sin tener en cuenta los siguientes) donde todo se desarrolla en un futuro más avanzado, sin peleas, y donde se podrá disponer de personajes que aparecen cronológicamente en sagas posteriores de un modo libre, como así también quizás elementos de la serie de los 90, manga, y otros (pero la base, es la primera parte de Crystal).**

***Advertencias: este fic contiene violencia y lenguaje verbal agresivo**

**TARDE**

**CAPITULO II: FRUTA PROHIBIDA**

El labial se deslizó como una tierna caricia, tiñendo de un rojo gentil los suaves y carnosos labios, un rojo apetecible, como los de una dulce fruta, una cereza o una fresa quizás. De cara al pequeño espejo redondo fricciono uno contra otro para aparejar el color, e inmediatamente después, a fin de atenuar el tinte llamativo, deposito sobre la inmaculada superficie de un pañuelo, un beso carmesí. Nuevamente re ubicó el espejo para que en esta ocasión todo su rostro quedara enmarcado en él, comprobando con satisfacción lo bien que le sentaba aquel color en contraste con su tez blanca y cabello negro.

-Señorita Hino, le queda bellísimo!- comentó muy animada la vendedora, una muchacha de larga cabellera purpura

-Gracias Satsuki- contestó amable la aludida, aún inmersa en el encanto que le provocaba aquel colorete en su rostro, sin poder evitar cierta vanidad y seguridad en sí misma, aunque lejos de ser presumida. De hecho, era un tono que le sentaba bastante bien, si las personas se definieran por un color, sin dudas ella sería rojo, un rojo pasión.- Si…lo quiero- determinó con una sonrisa al volverse hacia su interlocutora.

-Permítame prepararle uno- tomó el de prueba y lo guardó.

\- Gracias- Rei había conocido a Satsuki en el hospital, una ocasión en la que fue a visitar a Ami. Primero se perdió, y luego, preguntando donde podría encontrar a la Dra. Mizuno, Satsuki, quien se encontraba con una compañera se ofreció a acompañarla, señalando que una de sus hermanas era secretaria de la joven Dra. Durante el trayecto tuvieron una charla corta e igualmente grata, decidiendo la descendiente de Marte llevarle en una siguiente ocasión un obsequio, el cual consistiría en masas finas, para agradecerle su cortesía.

**Flash Back**

-¡Eres una inútil!- acusaron con desprecio junto al ruido de varios objetos al caer al suelo, además de un sonido sordo, más pesado. Ante la sorpresa, la peli-negra se detuvo justo antes de dar vuelta al pasillo del cual provenía aquel alboroto. Se asomó sigilosamente y observó a un hombre de cabello rojo trajeado de verde, que con brazos cruzados miraba con sorna a una joven muchacha que se hallaba arrodillada ante él, descansado su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, al tiempo que sus miembros superiores caían con resignación a los costados del cuerpo; aún en el medio de cuadernos y carpetas desparramadas, lo contemplaba con la cabeza erguida, en lo que no parecía ser desafío, si no sorpresa y culpa.

-Pe-pero hice bien lo que me pidió… fui cuidadosa, el proyecto quedó bien planteado….

-Cállate estúpida!- la joven se sobre saltó guardando un silencio ahogado, entretanto la peli-negra apretaba con fuerza las manijas de aquella bolsa en que llevaba su presente, la sangre le hervía. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese idiota para tratar a una mujer así?- No niego que estén bien, pero dijiste que podía confiar en ti, que me ayudarías a menguar todo el trabajo que tenía…. Pero presentaste un trabajo básico y mediocre, ante el que el señor solo hizo un gesto afirmativo, lo despacho como si nada…

-Yo…- la chica se enderezó un poco en su posición- hice lo mejor que pude… he estado con mucho trabajo y quizás no fue optimo…- se excusaba nerviosa

-¿Acaso me lo reprochas?- cada palabra que salía de la boca del sujeto era veneno. Rei no soportaba más la humillación a la que ese individuo exponía a la chica de cabello purpura, y como esta no le hacía frente, ella iba a intervenir…. Esperen, ¿Cabello purpura? No era un color muy común, acaso sería…

-Dijiste que me ayudarías a triunfar, pero por el contrario veo que solo eres un estorbo- acompañando su tono mordaz pateo uno de los cuadernos que se hallaban al lado de la víctima de tan crueles palabras, quien ante este gesto inesperado miro con otro sobresalto el lugar hacia donde iba a parar el cuaderno, permitiendo ver por unos breves instantes su rostro desencajado.

-Satsuki…- susurró con pena la peli negra, haciendo dos pasos al frente, solo para detenerse ante la siguiente escena.

\- Hasta nunca, no quiero volver a verte- espetó con desdén el pelirrojo; ya casi había dado la vuelta cuando Satsuki se arrojó hacia él, rodeando con un brazo las piernas del hombre, y con su mano libre tomando una de las de él.

-Porque es tan cruel conmigo señor Hiroki?- lloraba con verdadera angustia, apretándose más al cuerpo de este.- Lo haré mejor, lo haré mejor!, se lo prometo… la-lamento haberlo decepcionado- aflojo su agarre, tomando ahora con ambas manos la de él- pero si tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro, porque me trata así?-elevo una mirada suplicante, llena de lágrimas, así pudo notarlo Rei que había quedado en un ángulo que permitía apreciarlos mejor, sin que ellos se percataran aún de su presencia

-¿Sentimientos?- sonrió de forma malévola, a lo cual ella, confundida se puso pálida

-…Yo-yo lo amo- quien hablaba parecía una muerta en vida

-Tus estúpidos sentimientos poco me importan- respondió como si nada- eres realmente ilusa si hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta que para mí eres un simple peón… si, no niego que en la cama la pasamos bien- sonrió de un modo repugnante y pervertido- pero eres perfectamente descartable- las manos de ella menguaron el agarre ante el impacto de esas palabras, él se dispuso a irse, pero volvió a tomarlo con fuerza

-No, no es verdad!- su negación entre espasmos parecía un ruego, más él molesto tironeo de ella para acercarla y mirarla fijamente a la cara

-Déjame en paz basura- con la misma fuerza la empujó hacia atrás, pero Satsuki jamás llegó a caer al suelo, un brazo la rodeo a la vez que la mano de Hiroki recibía una cachetada.

-Eres un cretino!- fue la acusación mordaz de la peli negra. Satsuki miró hacia el costado, sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y lágrimas ante el perfil de aquella mujer que como una guerrera la defendía y protegía, entretanto los ojos fijos de esta fulminaban a aquel hombre.

Hiroki había retrocedido sosteniendo la mano golpeada, roja y latiendo por el impacto- ¿Quién rayos…- tragó en seco al ver aquellos amatistas flameando de furia, bien podrían haber sido los de un demonio o un dios de la guerra-…eres?- en un principio se amedrentó ante aquella presencia, más después se sintió explotar de rabia, apretó los dientes y con ojos nerviosos comenzó a acercarse. Rei se puso de pie levantando el mentón- Tuuu….maldita…- sus dientes se apretaron con más fuerza

-¡Largo de aquí!- gritó severa la aludida, señalando con rostro endurecido el camino detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó un albino en traje blanco que llegaba por detrás de Hiroki. Ante su voz Satsuki bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y algo de temor, por su parte, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, aunque molesto e inquieto. Solo Rei seguía erguida, con su presencia imponente de fuego.- ¿Señora Hino?- preguntó dudoso, para después percatarse confuso de Satsuki, y terminar por dedicarle una mirada sombría a Hiroki, la que le reprochaba el trato hacia la empleada, pero que parecía decirle que si se había extralimitado con la azabache habría duras consecuencias. Luego avanzó y se arrodilló ante Satsuki tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse, provocando en ella sonrojo y algo de desorientación- ¿Te encuentras bien?- la pregunta sonó sincera, lo era, sin por ello ser realmente significativa. Ella sumisa susurro un leve si con la mirada baja. El platinado se dirigió a Rei- Lamento señora el espectáculo….

-No sea amable conmigo solo porque con mi marido somos unos de los principales benefactores del hospital- corto en seco las formalidades

-No- sonrió con esa seguridad que tienen de sí mismos algunos hombres, por igual amable y arrogante – Hubiese sido usted o cualquier otro, me hubiese disculpado por los disturbios que genera mi familia- señalo con las manos abiertas a los involucrados

-¿Familia?

-¿Podría hacerme un favor señora Hino? acompañar un rato a Satsuki - esta, cabizbaja, derramaba involuntariamente lagrimas por sus mejillas- yo y Hiroki debemos tener una charla… ahora – clavo sus ojos en el haciéndolo palidecer un poco- más tarde hablaré contigo Satsuki- ofreció en tono cordial

-De acuerdo- aceptó la peli negra- vamos- dijo con tono amistoso, tomando del brazo a la otra para guiarla con amabilidad a uno de los patios menos concurridos del nosocomio. Mientras avanzaban escucharon un cortante "sígueme", y tras esto, los pasos de los hombres que se marchaban.

En un pequeño patio, sentada en un columpio, la joven de cabello purpura centraba afligida su atención al piso, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Toma- le ofreció un vaso de agua, la mujer cuyos ojos tenían el mismo color de sus hebras- ¿Estás más tranquila?- preguntó tomando asiento en la otra hamaca

-Yo…sí... lo siento… lo siento muchísimo- desvió la mirada con culpa-no tiene obligación de quedarse conmigo…

\- No es para mí una carga o compromiso

-Debe sentir pena por mi…- ante el silencio prolongado, se giró con vergüenza para hacer frente a esa increíble mujer

-Siento pena de que te hayas fijado en un cretino como él, pero no de ti, pareces una buena mujer, y si entiendes que es momento de cambiar la situación, de apartarte de ese hombre, nadie, ni tu misma sentirás pena de ti- eso fue algo directo, pero lo agradecía

-A decir verdad, quería creer que él era como yo lo pensaba… pero mentiría si dijera que no había las señales de que era lo contrario- sonrió con verdadera amargura-…. Hace tantos años que llevo enamorada de él… Hiroki significa gran chispa, supongo el nombre lo eligió su madre debido al color de su cabello, pero irónicamente, él se convirtió en la luz de mi días, en mi anhelo ….aún después de tanta humillación, y sentirme molesta en este momento, lo sigo amando, y es posible….- las ganas de llorar hicieron un nudo en su garganta-…. Que nada de esto me importará, y con tal de que su presencia siga dando aunq sea una mínima chispa a mi vida, me volveré a rebajar ante él…

-Entonces eres una tonta- a Satsuki se le distorsiono la boca de pesar

-Lo soy

-En tal caso el ya no será un villano, si no tú también…. No eres capaz de valorarte y quererte, solo te auto compadeces, es natural terminar con alguien así, después de todo son dos los que no te quieren… tú y él- esas palabras internamente golpearon a Satsuki, lejos de molestarse, se sintió admirada por aquella muchacha; cuando la conoció la encontró bella y elegante, resuelta… ahora, no tenía dudas.

\- Usted debe tener un matrimonio afortunado- sonrió cordial. Rei pestañeo un par de veces, hasta percatarse de sus manos que descansaban sobre las cadenas del columpio, dejando expuesta la mano izquierda donde había dos anillos: uno con una pequeña piedra de rubí, el que fue su anillo de compromiso, y el otro, el de sus nupcias, una alianza dorada.

\- No creas que me ha sido fácil la vida con los hombres- río media divertida y sarcástica- empezando por un padre ausente, al menos emocionalmente, y después, ser traicionada, o al menos sentirme traicionada por aquel a quien consideraba el amor de mi vida (al menos en esta)

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó sorprendida y más tranquila la otra mujer, pareciendo al fin distraerse un poco de sus propias dolencias

-¿Pero sabes que es lo más gracioso?- coloco la mano con ambos anillos ante su propia mirada- que es él con quien me he terminado casando

-¿En serio?

-Si…. Después de todo, no fue por carencia de sentimientos, sino porque nuestros objetivos eran diferentes….sin embargo, en los reveces de la vida, con tiempo el pareció comprender lo que en su momento le quise decir, y yo, tras muchas cosas (que solo mis amigas y yo sabemos) aprendí (o al menos intento) que debo aprovechar la vida, esta vida, que debo seguir, no vivir en rencores… o bien, algo así, jaja- rio serena- pero no es fácil, por ej., con mi padre ya no llevo una tan mala relación, pero jamás seremos realmente cercanos. Sin embargo, lo que yo consideraba las traiciones de ambos me llevo a ser la mujer fuerte que soy, que quizás siempre iba a ser, pero más firme; por eso mismo si en un futuro volviera a ser traicionada, o existiera la posibilidad de ser humillada, no dudaría en cortar los lazos definitivamente.

\- Disculpe, yo no estoy tan involucrada en los asuntos sociales de la familia, y en su momento tampoco me di cuenta, pero usted es hija del famoso político Hino, ¿verdad? Casada con el próximo sucesor de este, ¿Kaido Hino?

-Si- sonrió- adoptó el apellido de mi familia tras casarse conmigo, debido al prestigio de mi padre se creyó más conveniente así….supongo mi progenitor está orgulloso de que su testaruda y rebelde hija al fin haya capacitado y entrado en el mundo político, pero si lo hago, es solo para acompañar a Kaido, para menguar un poco el peso de su trabajo, aunque sea acompañándolo en temas formales o eventos, pero no he dejado de ser yo.

Satsuki rio melodiosamente- quizás su padre la vea de ese modo, pero para mí es maravillosa…. Disculpe el atrevimiento- dudó si continuar, pero finalmente lo hizo- ¿puede que su marido haya estado casado antes?...Ayy, disculpe!- exclamó- eso fue muy atrevido

-Está bien, es de público conocimiento, pero solo estuvo comprometido- la apaciguó- de hecho, esa fue su traición… no el hecho de que iba a estar con otra mujer, ya que no éramos pareja, si no contraer un matrimonio por conveniencia política con la que consideraba mi padre la hija de un pez gordo…. Pero ya ves- sonrió con malicia- no resulté ser la única hija problemática – ante la mirada sorprendida de su interlocutora agregó- ella se enamoró de otro hombre, y terminó por dejarlo. Es cierto que la apreciaba, pero no la amaba. Y todo esta situación lo llevo a reconsiderar su vida, y entre una y otra cosa, volvió a mí. Igualmente, mi padre y el de su prometida manipularon las cosas para que el tema no tuviera tanto impacto, dando un tiempo prudencial al olvido, antes de anunciar nuestro compromiso…. Kaido siempre fue un buen hombre, sé que el regresar a mí no fue tratarme como segunda opción, si no, tratar de hacer las cosas bien- sonrió afable, recibiendo otra a cambio- es verdad Satsuki, ¿tú y Hiroki son familia?, ¿El señor Daiyamondo también lo es de ustedes?

\- Si…. Aunque no tan cercanos, todos pertenecemos al Clan Burakku Mun, siendo Daiyamondo la actual joya de la familia, la cabeza.

-Algo había oído, que a muchos de sus empleados lo unía diferentes niveles de parentesco

-Sí, yo y mis tres hermanas, entre otros, trabajamos en este hospital que es de su propiedad…- la aflicción volvió a manifestarse en sus facciones- todos proporcionamos algo para la prosperidad del clan, aunque sea tan raro ver uno así hoy en día. Estos aretes de piedras negras son las que identifican a cada miembro, un modo de reconocernos, y esta- señaló un pequeña piedra liliácea sobre el izquierdo- lo que hace único a cada uno, la mía es una karmencita. La única repetición puede ser de un padre a un hijo, pero hay un integrante encargado de designar una piedra para cada miembro al cumplir los 10 años.

\- Curioso…- afirmó genuinamente Rei

-Todos aportamos por y para la prosperidad del clan, aunque hoy en día destaca más que nada su poder económico

-¿Este es el trabajo que deseabas?

\- Es un buen trabajo- aseguró

\- No es lo que pregunté

-Bueno…..-no sabía cómo continuar, se notaba que guardaba un sueño para sí

Rei cerró los ojos y sonrió con soltura mientras se levantaba; al volver a mirarla, Satusuki sintió que la que la miraba, era una amiga

-Lo lamento, debo irme. Debo buscar a alguien- sonrió ampliamente- pero toma- le entregó una tarjeta- por favor, llámame. Si tienes un sueño yo podría buscar un modo de ayudarte… una forma de valorarse es empezar por ellos

La joven de cabello purpura se levantó repentinamente con tarjeta en mano e hizo una gran reverencia- Es usted muy amable, gracias- se irguió- de verdad- aún triste, se la notaba un poco más animada

-Es lo que hacen las amigas- ante la sorpresa de la otra agregó- sé que podríamos serlo, ser buenas amigas… y es cierto- se detuvo cuando se disponía a retirarse- esto es para ti, gracias por las atenciones de la otra vez,-le entregó una bolsa que parecía provenir de una panadería, y al ver en su interior encontró que eran macarrones. Este gesto, al igual que la charla y la compañía fueron como un mimo para el alma. Abrazo el paquete, cerró los ojos, y tras unos momentos los abrió curvando los labios en agradecimiento.

-Gracias

\- De nada, y por favor- le colocó su mano en el hombro- piensa en lo que te dije…además de cuidarte, ningún hombre como Hiroki vale siquiera una de nuestras lagrimas- retiró la mano- Adiós, y espero, hasta pronto.

-Espero lo mismo- respondió más animada- Adiós-

La peli negra se despidió agitando la mano, al igual que la muchacha que dejaba atrás, mientras ingresaba una vez más al interior del hospital. Tras caminar y dar varios recodos desembocó en un largo pasillo que la llevaría hacia una de las salidas, la más próxima hacia el lugar donde había dejado su coche.

-Rei! Rei!- al escuchar su nombre se volteó para ver como Usagi la alcanzaba agitada- que bueno que te encuentro- sonrió ampliamente, pero repentinamente algo más allá la puso nerviosa. La protegida de Marte quiso voltear a ver, pero la princesa la tomó del brazo y susurró- no me dejes en evidencia… y por favor, llévame contigo- concluyó en tono de súplica, con mirada conmovedora de niña. Rei primero enarcó la ceja, más luego suspiró con resignación.

-De acuerdo

-Espera…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Sonríe- ella misma hizo el gesto de un modo tierno

-¿Así?- puso una sonrisa molesta en su cara

-No seas mala- llorisqueo- después….después te explicaré- Usagi tendía ser a veces algo bastante infantil, aun siendo ya una mujer casada y también madre. Su inocencia es posiblemente una de las cualidades que más atesoraban sus amigas, lo que no quitaba que en ciertos momentos pudiera exasperar a la sacerdotisa teniendo en cuenta el carácter temperamental de esta, pero no obstante, la notó incómoda y creyó conveniente por el momento seguirle la corriente, así que acató lo que le pedía. Iban llegando a la puerta cuando cruzaron a Hiroki y Daiyamondo, entonces la rubia se apretó más al brazo de su amiga sorprendiéndola, aunque en todo momento se mantuvo discreta. Se notaba por el aspecto resignado de Hiroki que le habían dado una buena reprimenda

-Retírate- ordenó con indiferencia Daiyamondo a su subordinado, quien con cabeza gacha, pero dejando en evidencia su molestia y preocupación, se retiró sin mediar palabras con las recién llegadas. Parecía que el líder del clan Barakku Mun podía ser bastante duro si era necesario- ¿Ya se marchan?- les preguntó más jovial

-Si- contestó la peli negra- espero que sepa ser justo- es verdad, estaba siendo entrometida pero no le importaba

-Claro que lo seré- era difícil distinguir donde comenzaba y terminaba la cordialidad y la arrogancia en este hombre- Señora Chiba, usted me dijo que vino en taxi, yo podría llevarla su casa si le parece, a fin de no generarle inconvenientes a la señora Hino.

-¡No!- exclamó la rubia en un tono más alto del que pretendía. Rei se asombró, y aún más cuando Daiyamondo en un principio se mostró algo reacio, y después divertido. Quería preguntarle a su amiga que estaba sucediendo, si hoy había estado a punto de patearle el trasero a Hiroki por ser un cretino con Satsuki, sería capaz de prender fuego al platinado si le hubiese hecho algo a su amiga. Pero esta le clavó los dedos con suavidad- Tu puedes llevarme, ¿verdad Rei?- La sonrisa que Usagi le dedico era nerviosa.

-Por supuesto

-Bien- sonrió genuinamente la rubia- Que tenga un buen día señor Daiyamondo- acompaño sus palabras con un gesto de la mano libre a modo de despedida, emprendiendo la marcha junto a su amiga

-Adiós- se despidió la peli-negra

-Adiós señora Hino- lo escucharon detrás de ellas- y hasta pronto señora Chiba

Rei frunció la boca pero no se giró a ver a aquel hombre, aunque si llego a percibir como el rostro de su Usagi dejaba traslucir cierta congoja. Una vez fuera, en el estacionamiento la peli negra quito la alarma del coche color granate, y una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas, antes de girar la llave, se giró a su compañera- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Usagi?- cuestionó con cierta inquietud

-¿Cómo?- parecía que la rubia volvía de otro mundo

\- De Daiyamondo, Usagi!- su tono más urgente la sobresaltó- ¿Te hizo algo?, ¿O intentó algo?

-No- susurró- pero….

-¿Pero…?

\- Ha habido ciertas situaciones… creí que era solo mi imaginación… pero hoy, hoy particularmente hubo una…una… que fue incómoda, entonces ya no estoy segura de que sea solo mi imaginación- se sonrojo, e igualmente se la noto torturada por sus pensamientos

-¿Situaciones?- la rubia asintió apenada sin mirarla- ¿Qué situaciones?

-Bueno, pues….- y comenzó a recordar:

_La rubia se asomó sobre el escritorio en el que atendía la secretaria su marido, pero no encontró a nadie._

_-Me preguntó si tardará mucho- miro las carpetas que llevaba en las manos, apoyando estas sobre el cubículo del personal administrativo. Entonces su rostro se iluminó: Mamoru, su amado marido… le había solicitado si podía alcanzarle unos informes que había olvidado esa mañana en casa, y dejárselos a su secretaria ya que él se encontraría impartiendo una clase importante a los residentes, la cual podía llevar varias horas…era tan feliz, él había logrado su meta de ser Doctor, más precisamente Cardiólogo, consiguiendo al igual que su querida Ami, trabajar en el hospital de mayor prestigio en la ciudad. Como su compañera, compartían los logros del otro, y además, no había dudas de que era un padre y esposo devoto. Él y su hija eran los motivos por los cuales cada día se sentía enamorada la vida, por eso mismo, siempre que pudiera ayudarlo en algo, serle servicial de alguna manera, buscaría el modo de hacerlo._

_-Que mirada más ensoñadora- fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos, lo que la llevó a retirar algo abochornada la mano en que había apoyado su rostro y que quizás le daba ese aire de joven enamorada, aunque esto no se alejase de la verdad._

_-Buenos tardes señor Daiyamondo- hizo una reverencia_

_-Buenos tardes señora Chiba- parecía de muy buen humor.- ¿Viene a visitar al Señor Chiba? Tengo entendido que se encuentra en una clase de capacitación_

_-Sí, lo sé. Solo vengo a traerle unos documentos - indicó con la mirada- pero su asistente aún no ha vuelto- miró hacia el pasillos por si la vislumbraba llegar_

_-¿Tiene prisa?_

_-Un poco. Debo retirar a mi pequeña que se encuentra en casa de mamá_

_\- Yo puedo recibirlos. Dejaré una nota aquí para que vayan a retirarlos a mi despacho._

_-Oh, no quiero incomodarlo- río de un modo encantador_

_-No lo es. Insisto, por favor- se mostró tan caballeroso, que solo pudo aceptar, y deslizo los documentos hacía el, pero en vez de tomarlos, su mano quedo depositada suavemente sobre la de ella. Esto le llamo la atención y lo miró, encontrando sus ojos fijos en los de ella, como si quisiera sumergirse en el azul de sus orbes.- Es curioso_

_-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó confundida_

_-¿Sabe que Daiyamondo es un título honorifico que me representa?- ella negó- De hecho, mi verdadero nombre es Mamoru- los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron ante la revelación- y lo curioso, es que creo que con su marido compartimos ciertos intereses- la esquina de su boca se curvo traviesa, entretanto sus dedos se retiraron tenues y pausadamente por la piel de Usagi provocando que la misma se erizara. Cuando ambas manos dejaron de estar en contacto, arrastró las carpetas hacia sí y las levantó- la libero señora Chiba, si es lo que desea- un brillo vertiginoso se traslucía en sus orbes amatistas_

_-Creo…creo que es lo mejor- respondió aturdida. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin mirarlo. Hecho unos metros sacudió la cabeza, seguramente lo de recién fue una impresión errónea de su parte. Dudosa, se giró lentamente, y allá lo encontró mirándola, con una mueca de suficiencia en los labios. Tragó en seco con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, y aunque sentía el cuerpo todo agarrotado apuró la marcha con el fin de salir lo más pronto de allí._

Y en otra ocasión:

_-¿De visitas?_

_-Hola- respondió de buen ánimo- traje algo de comida para Ami, hoy tiene una jornada muy larga; como estaba de paso, no me costaba nada._

_-¿Se refiere a la doctora Mizuno?- ella asintió- Es afortunada, al igual que su marido, me refiero a que usted cocine para ellos._

_\- Oh, no, no, no- negó con ambas manos, llevando en una de ellas un vaso de café- no es exactamente así- (la verdad es q aún se me da medio fatal la cocina, pero tampoco es cuestión de gritárselo al mundo jaja….suerte que a Ami le encanten los sándwiches, más fáciles de comprar y transportar)_

_-Justo lo que necesito_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Un café_

_-Ohh… creo q el mío fue el ultimó de la máquina, alguien más quiso después y no hubo caso_

_-Supongo deberé ir a la cafetería y perder un poco de tiempo_

_Ella se sintió apenada- le daría el mío-miró el vaso- pero ya está tibio, y lo he manchado con labial- entonces sintió el tacto de él, que con suavidad le retiraba el vaso_

_-Lo necesito más al paso…. Y la verdad, no me molesta posar la boca donde lo hicieron antes sus labios- la miro fijo, con cierta sensualidad, bebiendo justo allí donde la pintura había dejado su marca. Usagi sintió un escalofrío, pero no pudo quitarle la mirada por más incómodo que fuera aquello que insinuaba.-Adiós- paso por su lado con una seguridad intimidante- señora chiba._

_Usagi se quedó unos instantes allí desorientada, hasta que comenzó a reír, con una rosa suave que le devolvía el color y calor a su cuerpo- Debe ser una broma- más su rostro se tornó apesadumbrado y agachó la cabeza- Eso espero._

Y hoy….

_-Yo me encuentro bien. He venido a ver Ami, quedé en hacer un mandado ya que ella está trabajando muy duro. Al final he tenido que venir en taxi ya que mi auto se descompuso cuando me disponía a salir, pero asumo mis compromisos, y me gusta ser útil para los que quiero cuando hay oportunidad. Espero no le moleste verme de vez en cuando por aquí, ya que le aseguro que no interrumpo las obligaciones de mi amiga, ni las de mi marido…ni tampoco que dispongo de tanto tiempo libre como parece jajaj._

_\- De hecho, sería un gusto verla más seguido- comentó amable_

_Ella pestañeó- Que cosas dice…- acotó simpática e incómoda- pero debo pedirle un favor, pese a que he venido en varias ocasiones, no conozco bien el nosocomio. Había una niña perdida, y la ayudé a encontrar a su madre, pero a la vuelta he ido a parar a estos pasillos en los cuales a esta hora de la tarde parecen ser menos concurridos_

_-Se debe a que aquí atienden los especialistas solo por la mañana_

_-Ya veo- quedó pensativa para luego agregar más animada- pero que suerte que me he topado con usted. ¿Podría acompañarme hasta los consultorios de mi amiga?, si no es mucha molestia, ¿O indicarme por donde debo ir?... ¿Acaso por aquí?- se giró, pero la mano del hombre la tomó con suavidad del mentón y la hizo girar el rostro hacia el_

_-¿Cuál es la prisa? Creo que la doctora Mizuno puede esperar un poco más- y comenzó a acercar su boca. Usagi intentó retirarse, pero el presiono más fuerte, a la vez que apresaba su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos_

_\- No es gracioso- sentenció alarmada y molesta, mientras comenzaba a forcejear_

_-No pretendo serlo- estaba peligrosamente cerca, su aliento rozando sus labios, entretanto el corazón de la chica latía desbocado por la alarma. Más repentinamente escucharon un alboroto cercano, y ante la confusión de él se zafó quedando a una distancia prudente. El la miro asombrado un instante, después avanzó un paso, y ella retrocedió otro_

_-Está a cargo de este hospital, ¿Verdad?- espetó indignada y agitada- Entonces hágase cargo de lo que realmente debe- y salió corriendo._

En el auto Rei la escuchaba con atención, y a medida que el relato avanzaba se iba ofuscando cada vez más.

-Usagi! Es obvio que se te estaba insinuando, y no solo eso, sino que también optó por pasar a los hechos en el día de hoy. ¡Debiste dejarlo en su lugar!- la reprendió

-Lo sé Rei- reconoció compungida

-No creo que te guste…

-¡Claro que no!...Jamás le sería infiel a Mamoru, es el amor de mi vida, somos almas gemelas. Podría sentirme halagada ante algún coqueteo inocente, pero no más de eso, y ese hombre no parece ser nada inocente…- narraba nerviosa pero segura de su sentimientos-Quise creer que eran solo bromas, porque no quisiera ocasionarles problemas a Ami y a Mamoru, sobre todo a él, pues no creo que Daiyamondo tome represarías con ella- su voz era de derrota

-Tampoco lo creo. Si tiene un interés en ti, solo Mamoru sería un inconveniente… y por lo que dices, no creo que se lo cuentes.

-No, Por favor, no le digas nada… no es que no haya confianza, solo quiero evitarle conflictos o que tal vez tenga que renunciar al lugar de trabajo que tanto le gusta- Ante la aflicción de la oji azul, Rei cerró los ojos y suspiró- si me mantengo al margen, y aprendo a esquivar a ese hombre, esto no podrá crecer ni traer algún tipo de problema…

-¿Le dijiste a Ami?

-Pues….

-Deberías- la aludida arrugó la boca- no te preocupes, entiendo, pero será mejor así, nosotras dos podremos ayudarte a evitar ese hombre…ya veremos cómo, pero todo estará bien

-Rei- los ojos de Usagi se iluminaron- Gracias- sonrió ampliamente

-Pero si no, también puedo darle su merecido- lo dijo con sorna, y ambas terminaron por reír, ya que si la peli-negra se lo proponía podía ser bastante temible.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Satsuki…..

-¿Si?- preguntó la interpelada dejando a un lado sus ocupaciones

-Debo cambiarme, no tardaré mucho, y después… buscaré a mi persona favorita en el mundo- las facciones de Rei se dulcificaron- si no tienes prisa y gustas acompañarme, de regreso podría alcanzarte

-Eso es muy amable, pero no quiero molestar…

-Para nada- la peli negra la interrumpió- por favor, espérame- se retiró hacia su cuarto, mientras la vendedora, tras una reverencia de agradecimiento, continuaba guardando sus productos.

Ya en la recamara Rei se despojó de sus prendas informales del hogar para reemplazarlas por un conjunto más formal: una blusa roja con cuello y sin mangas, en combinación con un pantalón blanco cuyo largo era un poco por encima de los tobillos y que se anudaba a nivel de la cintura en un moño; finalmente, para concluir, en el mismo color que la prenda inferior de su atuendo, sandalias casuales de día. Tras recogerse el cabello a un costado en una cola baja, y maquillarse un poco, haciendo uso del nuevo labial, dispuso instrucciones a la ama de llaves para la cena de esa noche, y junto con Satsuki se retiraron. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

La antigua guerrera de Marte observó de reojo a su compañera, la cual miraba plácida a través de la ventana, y no pudo evitar cierto regocijo por ella. Tras lo sucedido con Hiroki, habían transcurrido varias semanas hasta que finalmente se puso en contacto con ella, pese a haberse cruzado ocasionalmente una o dos veces en el nosocomio. Rei no quería que la muchacha se sintiera acosada o presionada.

**Flash Back**

-Hola?

-Buenos días, ¿Hablo con la señora Hino?

\- Si, habla ella. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Satsuki Buraku Mun….yo….

Hino entendió todo enseguida, la peli morada al fin había decidido dar el paso que la llevaría a la vida que deseaba, o que quizás, al menos le gustase un poco más- Es un gusto oír tu voz- la animó- sabes que cuentas conmigo-. Del otro lado una voz emocionada le respondió, quedando ambas en juntarse esa misma tarde. Ya en un café próximo al trabajo de Satsuki, esta le contó que tras tomar valor le anunció a la cabeza de la familia que renunciaría al trabajo a fin de poder independizarse.

-El señor Daiyamondo solo me miró…. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero tras una pausa que no fue breve, o no tanto como yo hubiese querido, me respondió que estaba bien, que que era lo que me proponía a hacer…

-¿Y qué es?

-Es tonto- se puso colorada- pero… pero…

-Vamos! Animo!- la alentó seguir

-Pues…. Me gusta mucho la parte de cosmética, y créame que no soy arrogante, pero creo que se me da bastante bien…. Pensé buscar trabajo en ese rubro

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo él?

-Cerro los ojos y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, por sobre sus lentes….quizás lo fastidié- suspiró-….sin embargo, cuando sus orbes amatistas se fijaron en mí, primero con indiferencia, luego lo hicieron con gentileza. Me dijo que una vez que consiguiera el otro trabajo podría dejar este, que si necesitaba tomarme el día para alguna entrevista se lo comunicara a Wasabi, quien además de ser mi encargada, es mi hermana mayor. Y que si una vez que lograra mi cometido, no funcionaba, me aguardaría siempre un puesto de trabajo- sus hombros se relajaron, y ante la incredulidad en el rostro de su nueva amiga, agregó- sé que parece, y de hecho, es un hombre intimidante…. Tal vez pudiendo llegar a ser cruel…. Pero-pero siempre ha velado por el clan, por cada miembro, por insoportable que pueda ser alguno, como si este mundo nos hubiera rechazado y marginado…es difícil de explicar.

-Supongo quizás deba darle un poco más de crédito…. Al menos en algunos aspectos- susurró por lo bajo esto último- pero me alegra que te hayas decidido, y más por algo que te gusta. ¿Cómo puedo yo ayudarte?

-De hecho, escuchándome. Mis hermanas no están muy contentas con la noticia….

-Ellas deben entender que es tu elección

-Es que a decir verdad, creo ellas desean lo mismo… hemos vivido tanto tiempo de este modo, devotas a la gran familia, que mi próxima situación las llena de recelo, de temor por mi futuro…pero también piensan que si no lo logro, volveré, siendo esto una falta de respeto… de por sí ya debo ser una mala agradecida

-No digas eso, no tejes condicionar por los demás, lucha por lo que realmente quieres, tu misma lo vales- Satsuki sonrió con alivio- ¿Y qué me dices de poner tu propio negocio?

-Oh, no podría- se lamentó- como soy yo quien va a renunciar, no cobraré indemnización… tengo unos ahorros, pero no alcanzan…

-Yo podría ser tu benefactora

-No!- negó con ambas manos.- No me atrevería a pedirle semejante cosa, ni podría aceptar

-Satsuki- le hablo con determinación- lo hago porque realmente quiero ayudarte. Hagamos esto, te ayudaré a comprar todo lo necesario y con el alquiler de los tres primeros meses del local, tu reserva el dinero de los ahorros y la liquidación de sueldo para vivir y una eventual emergencia. Idearemos como promocionar el lugar…mmm- se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en gesto pensativo- Podrías atender el primer tiempo el local a la mañana, y a la tarde hacer domicilios para maquillajes solicitados… Trabaja un mes más en el hospital, durante el mismo nos organizaremos adecuadamente..

-Es-es demasiado…no quiero abusar…. Si me va mal…

-Empezamos mal si ya te das por vencida sin haber empezado

La peli morada se sintió perpleja ante esas palabras, pero pronto comprendió, y deseó que el fuego que ardía hondamente en ella llegara a ser tan vehemente como el de aquella mujer… hubo un breve pausa tras la que exclamo con firmeza- Prometo devolverle todo! haré mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por su generosidad- se inclinó en una reverencia para sentir a continuación un sutil toque en su hombro

-Lo hago porque puedes encontrar en mí una amiga- ambas se miraron con complicidad- Es verdad, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a tomar finalmente la decisión?

-Pues…- un sutil rosado coloreo sus pómulos-…. ¿Un amigo?

-¿Un amigo?- Rei enarcó una ceja esperando que la peli-morada no hiciera esto por un hombre, ya que si bien la había llevado a tomar las riendas de sus vida, tenía que ser desde una convicción personal

-No me mal entienda… aunque reconozco que es muy, muy guapo- el rosado de sus mejillas se acentuó aún más. Intentando continuar con lo que pretendía expresar agregó-Una parte profunda de mi sabía que necesitaba el cambio, no obstante, quizás jamás lo hubiera hecho por iniciativa propia … usted fue el detonante de llevar a cabo mi deseo, y probablemente él, el último empujón que necesitaba…- quedo pensativa, sus ojos reflejando el vaho caliente que aún emergía de su taza- soy afortunada- finalmente, una de las comisuras de su boca se curvó con gratitud- he hecho dos buenos amigos …ambos me han defendido y alentado a ir por mi felicidad

-¿Hiroki ha vuelto a molestarte?- preguntó molesta

-No se preocupe- respondió con calma- ya no volveré a darle esas oportunidades

\- Me parece bien- estaba satisfecha ante sus palabras. Iba a preguntarle más del joven, pero optó que era mejor abarcar los temas que ya habían planteado para su nueva vida. Sacó un cuaderno y bolígrafo- ¿Te parece bien si trazamos algunos puntos para este nuevo proyecto?

-Me gustaría mucho- respondió encantada Satsuki

**Fin del Flash Back**

Eso había sido a inicios de la Primavera, y ya estaban casi al final de dicha estación.

Cuando llegaron a destino, el sol del atardecer pintaba de cálidos naranjas cada cosa que tocaba, alternando con largas y suaves sombras. La peli-negra junto a su acompañante se dirigieron a la entrada del recinto, donde un grupo de niños de primaria se retiraban tras cumplir con la última materia del día, Educación física.

-¡Mamá!- gritó en carrera un pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos morados

-Jun!- Rei se agacho extendiendo sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa, para recibir entre ellos a su pequeño príncipe. Ambos se abrazaron con infinita ternura.- ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?- lo beso en la sien

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó con el entusiasmo típico de los niños

-Mira quien me acompaña

-Hola señorita Burakku Mun- saludó con cortesía

-Un gusto en verte Jun, pero por favor, ya te he dicho que me llames Satsuki, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Te ves muy contento

-Siii. La clase de educación física es una de las mejores, más con el profesor que tenemos este año, es un tipo genial.

-¿De verdad? Yo tengo un amigo que da esa asignatura en este colegio, su nombre es Kishio…

-Daisuke!- completó el pequeño

-Ese mismo!-

Rei se sorprendió ante el entusiasmo de ambos- Entonces, ¿él es tu amigo?- preguntó a Satsuki poniéndose de pie

\- Si- susurró algo avergonzada.

-Vaya, ambos me dan curiosidad por conocerlo ahora

-Mamá…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me olvidé la cartuchera, la segunda mitad de la clase fue teórica en el aula….

-Mmmm… Satsuki, ¿Quieres buscarlo tú?- suponiendo que querría ver al joven

-Bueno…yo….- estaba indecisa- podría quedarme con Jun…. En esta ocasión- murmuró lo último

Rei se preguntaba si la muchacha quería que ella le diera una mirada al docente, o si quizás no quería que este se sintiera acosado, fuese cual fuese el caso, ella sentía verdadera curiosidad por conocerlo, más que su pequeño hablaba de él con tanta admiración - Bien, me esperan en el auto, ¿Si?- los despachó

-Si- respondieron ambos, mientras ella avanzaba al interior del edificio. Cruzó con porte distinguido el patio, captando sobre su marcha la mirada de algunos empleados. Tras consultar a la conserje la ubicación del aula, esta le indicó como llegar, y que si se daba prisa alcanzaría al profesor de gimnasia antes de que terminase de acomodar el aula y la cerrase. Al llegar a su destino, observó a través del cristal de la puerta a un hombre de corta cabellera rubia, este le daba la espalda mientras borraba lo que había quedado en el pizarrón. Toco el picaporte aun observando al hombre y sintió como todo su cuerpo palpitaba en un solo latido, cada fibra, cada milímetro. Entonces retrajo la mano, desconcertada, centrando nuevamente la mirada en aquel sujeto. ¿Tendría que ver con él? Hacía años que no experimentaba un presentimiento tan fuerte, sin embargo… no sentía que fuese alguien malvado o a quien temer….no, no justamente, se sentía como algo caótico mezclado con calma… sin mediar más pensamientos, abrió la puerta e ingreso al recinto, cerrando tras de si- Disculpe, ¿Profesor Kishio?

-Si- respondió de buen humor el aludido al darse vuelta…. su amplia sonrisa gradualmente se fue atenuando hasta volverse más sencilla, y sin embargo, jamás desapareció. Sus orbes azules pasaron con suavidad de la chispa a la curiosa atención. Entretanto, Rei quedo rígida, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo que hubiera querido. Como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, un silencio calmo se coló entre ellos, escondiendo las fuerzas palpitantes que había en el salón; tal vez esta situación se hubiera prolongado mucho más, pero el joven la interrumpió- Debe ser la señora Hino-su tono era arrogante, e igualmente cortés- creo que vino por esto- tras dejar el borrador, tomo la cartuchera. Dio vuelta al escritorio, y altivo se reclino sobre este, casi tomando asiento- ¿Me equivoco?- sonrió como si estuviese tentando la suerte, su suerte.

Rei lo miraba fijo, tratando de deducir si en efecto sería Jedite, lo cual era una gran posibilidad tras lo ocurrido con Ami….

**Flash Back**

Allí estaban las cinco reunidas, junto a Mamoru, Artemis y Luna. Lo hicieron en el templo Hikawa, ya que Rei alternaba sus responsabilidades como esposa de un político, con las de sacerdotisa y dirección del templo. Pese a que su abuelo estaba bastante mayor y en un estado de salud envidiable para muchos de su edad, ya no estaba para cargar con todas las tareas del lugar. Además, la peli-negra jamás abandonaría ese recinto pese a que no viviese más allí, ya que formaba parte de ella, y de las memorias de su difunta madre. Lo que Ami les relataba había sucedido el día anterior, y recordó que a partir de dicha fecha a Satsuki le quedaban solo una semana más en el Hospital.

-Entonces… ¿Es él?- preguntó sorprendida e interesada Minako

-Solo fue una referencia a que el cabello corto me sentaba mejor, pero yo diría que si- respondió con suavidad Ami

-Vaya…- Makoto quedo pensativa, para luego curvar los labios con una sonrisa que era sincera y a la vez despreocupada, pero medida-….Supongo es bueno, merecen otra vida.

-Si es que los cuatro han tenido la misma suerte-interrumpió Artemis

-Es lo más probable, ya que Mamoru alude a que hace años que dejo se sentir la presencia de los espíritus de los generales- acotó Luna

-Si- afirmó el príncipe de la Tierra

-Pero no sabemos si Zoisite es el único que tiene recuerdos de su vida pasada, que al menos es lo que creemos, o si se conocen entre ellos- acotó la castaña

-Es cierto- con un puño en la boca Ami analizaba las posibilidades.

-Busquémoslos!- exclamó entusiasta Usagi, a lo cual todos la miraron, la mirada de cada uno diciendo algo en silencio

-Podría ser…- musitó dudosa la diosa del amor

-¿Mamoru?- miró a su marido

El príncipe de la Tierra la miró esperanzado, mas sus facciones se volvieron serias-….No

-¿No?- Usagi se sorprendió- ¿Por qué?

El peli-negro suspiró- Realmente quiero buscarlos, pero…- sus ojos se atenuaron con un velo opaco-…. Si ellos recuerdan todo y no nos han buscado, es porque el pasado les pesa… quisiera decirles que no hay de qué preocuparse, al menos por mí, pero quizás sería desconsiderado al no estar en su lugares…. Y si no recuerdan nada, ¿no sería cruel llevarlos a recordar?, o si no lo hiciéramos recordar, ¿no sería injusto irrumpir en sus vidas quizás pacificas?...

-Pero Mamoru, tú los extrañas…Ellos son para ti lo que las chicas son para mí...

-Por eso mismo, cual sea la situación, soy feliz de que vuelvan a vivir, y quiero que lleven vidas tranquilas, aun si el precio es no volver a verlos, formar parte de sus vidas….- luego sonrió de forma agri-dulce- si el destino lo quiere, tal vez un día nos volvamos a reunir

-Mamo-chan…- Usagi se sintió entristecida por él

-Estoy de acuerdo- al fin habló Rei, con una firmeza absoluta- Así como nosotros hemos hecho nuestras vidas, es justo dejarlos a ellos hacer lo mismo- miro de reojo a Minako que esquivó su mirada, aunque solo ellas fueron conscientes de ello

-Si- respondió con amabilidad Ami

-Chicas…- Usagi titubeo

-En cuanto a nosotras no hace ninguna diferencia significativa, forma parte de un pasado muy lejano, y no por esto, significa que no estemos aliviadas por ellos- Rei se expresó más que nada por sí misma, pero queriendo también ser empática con sus compañeras, aliviarles posiblemente una carga interna

-Así es- acotó Makoto tratando de ser conciliadora

-Lo lamento por ti Mamoru, ojalá el azar los una una vez más. Pero comprendo tu posición, habla de tu gran cariño hacia ellos.- dijo la peli- negra

-Gracias Rei- fue sincero

Ante el silencio que se coló entre ellos, Makoto se propuso a animarlos- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Quieren probar el pastel que traje para acompañar el té?- todos asintieron, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Si, ese presentimiento que tuvo antes debía indicar que era él. La pregunta ahora es si recordaba quien había sido como aparentaba Zoisite, o no. En el caso de que no, quizás estuviera siendo algo atrevido, la morocha enarco una ceja; y si fuera que si, tal vez un suicida, sonrió entre una mezcla de fastidio y suficiencia- Muy acertado señor Kishio- camino segura hasta quedar a un paso de él, logrando incomodarlo aunque supiese disimularlo bien.

Kishio se recuperó casi de inmediato- Iba a guardárselo a Jun

-Que observador para notar que era de mi hijo

-Algo así…- la pausa que dejo ocultaba algo más, mientras ambos miraban sostenidamente los ojos del otro: ella sólida, y él como si intentase descifrar algo.- Es un buen niño- interrumpió con cierta ternura, a lo que ella pestañeo algo curiosa, pero de inmediato se mostró entera.

-Disculpe señor Kishio las molestias, ahora si me permite, tengo un poco de prisa- elevó la mano para que le fuese entregado el objeto

-Claro- dejo escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa sin perder el buen temple. Lo difícil es decir a quien de ellos le fallo los reflejos, o quizás fue a ambos, pero lo cierto es que la cartuchera cayó al suelo. Rei se agacho para recogerla, y el de inmediato hizo lo mismo, sus dedos tocaron brevemente los de ella que ya poseían el objeto, y los retiró de inmediato, como si buscara evitar quemarse con la chispas de una hoguera, pero no tan lejos, ansiando tal vez ese mismo calor. Por su parte, la peli negra sintió el tacto como un chispazo eléctrico, retrayendo apenas la mano, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por un instante. Más esta no era su naturaleza, y como quien libra batallas, con una calma gobernada por la disciplina elevo lentamente la cabeza para ver a aquel sujeto. Este miraba sus manos próximas, hipnotizado por la imagen como si de magia se tratara, más la mirada penetrante de aquella mujer llevo a sus ojos, con cierta parsimonia, a buscar los de ella. Era complicado deducir que había en ellos, en cada uno, solo la certeza de que esperaban una señal, un gesto en el otro que delatara sus pensamientos. Una tirantez calma, expectante predominaba el pequeño espacio que los separaba, deseando que terminase de una vez, y a la vez que no, por lo que esto pudiera llegar a implicar… entonces Rei lo sintió, sintió el leve roce contra su mano, como si una pluma se deslizara sugestivamente, erizando su piel, logrando que los pulmones se le llenaran repentinamente de aire, quedando este atascado dentro de ella, de su pecho. El semblante del rubio cambio: tragó con moderada dificultad y sus ojos se inundaron de un sentimiento triste y vago; su rostro, acercándose con suavidad al de ella, anhelaba algo, deseaba algo… Supo que cuando a milímetros se su boca miro esta y susurró, acariciándola con su aliento: "Mars"….

….Algo dentro de Rei se hizo añicos, como la leña que es consumida abruptamente por el fuego. Dando un paso atrás se paró de golpe, y él la imitó expectante. Lo miraba con una furia muda, contenida, y posiblemente, con algo de impotencia…. Más desconcertó al joven cuando giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con pasos duros y firmes

-Mars….- la escuchó llamarla, pero ella continuó- Mars, espera- su tono más audible- Mars!- solo logró que acelerara- REI HINO!- exclamó molesto y tiro de su brazo con fuerza para que lo viera

-SUELTAME- vociferó con ojos llameantes al desprenderse de su agarre. Nuevamente encaró la salida.

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO- la espetó molesto tomándola una vez más del brazo. Cuando quiso librarse, él intensifico la fuerza de su agarre, y con brusquedad la llevo hacia la pared del costado de la puerta, logrando que su espalda impactara con poca delicadeza en esta.

-Te dije que me soltaras- las palabras parecían brasas ardientes. Si bien él se sintió cohibido mantuvo la firmeza en su brazo

-No huyas de mí- reprochó

-Yo no huyo de ti- retruco altiva

-¿De verdad?- aproximó su rostro, agitando el corazón de ella- Recién parecía que si

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿No será otro el que huye?- lo vio dudar- ¿No has sido tú el cobarde que no ha sido capaz de buscar a su maestro?- Jedite frunció la boca con desagrado y pena. Rei lamentó sus palabras, pero era lo que quería, molestarlo al punto de que la dejara en paz.

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

-No, es solo que…- ¿Es solo que qué? Hasta ese momento había evitado el contacto visual, pero ahora lo miraba, mientras él le devolvía una mirada intrigada

-Creí que habías lamentado mi muerte cuando Metallia nos ejecutó

-Así fue

-Entonces porque…

-¿Qué quieres de mi Jedite?- lo cuestiono con sorna.

-Yo…- sus labios se contrajeron, aflojando un poco el agarre

-Sabes- relajo su cabeza contra la pared- nada de esto tiene sentido… ni siquiera que no hayas buscado a tu maestro, es entendible, puede que cargues con un gran peso- los ojos de él reflejaron aflicción, algo que le molesto en algún punto a ella-… ni tampoco pretender que somos importantes el uno para el otro, es decir, lo fuimos, pero fue otra vida- remarcó la última frase. Los hombros de él cayeron levemente derrotados- ¿No es así?...

-Quizás me siento nostálgico- sonrió irónico, mientras ella se mostraba impasible

-Es bueno que vuelvan a tener otra oportunidad-tras cerrar los ojos por un momento agrego:- Déjalo ir, deja ir al pasado.- se movió hacia un costado, separándose con suavidad. Logro q el agarre se deslizara con desgano por su brazo ante la retirada. Ya casi había logrado su cometido, cuando la mano suelta de él tomo con más fuerza la de ella, una fuerza que no era violenta, sino un pedido, el pedido de un momento más

-¿Lo dices por mi o por ti?- preguntó con la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos ocultando la mirada. Antes de que ella pudiera responder la miró- Claro, por mi… tu continuaste con tu vida, como debía ser- no había en sus mansas palabras reproche alguno, solo la certeza de una realidad

Ella lo miro con pena- Sé que fuiste importante, por eso me alegro de que estés bien, más… no hay nada que nos una, nuestra historia pasada nada tiene que ver con nuestro presente…quizás jamás debió suceder- las palabras de la sacerdotisa se clavaron como dardos en el pecho de general, pero también le generaron a ella cierta irritación que se negaba a reconocer

-Aún me odias…

-Yo no…- en el fondo de su mente algo atentaba con emerger

-Está bien- la soltó para su sorpresa y se alejó. Dio media vuelta un segundo, y cuando volvió a girarse una sonrisa jovial adornaba su boca- Disculpe señora Hino, no le quito más tiempo- de modo caballeroso señalo la salida.

La peli-negra titubeo ante el cambio de actitud, no estaba segura si estaba molesto o no, aunque…. Mejor resolvió enderezarse y hacer como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido, en parte, siguiendole la corriente- Gracias por ser amable con mi hijo, por favor, siga esforzándose- hizo una reverencia

-Por supuesto- afirmó entusiasta- y disculpe haberla demorado, su marido e hijo la deben estar esperando- no había malicia en esto último, si no cordialidad, aun con la chispa resignada en sus ojos

Hubo una pausa silenciosa, contenida e incierta, hasta que Rei optó por despedirse- Adiós- camino hacia la puerta. Ya la cruzaba cuando…

-Señora Hino..

-¿Si?

-…. Hasta pronto- Rei elevó una ceja ante el brillo casi divertido de sus ojos azules, mas decidió no darle mucha más importancia. Hizo un gesto de cabeza y se retiró.

Caminaba por los pasillos, con la única idea palpable de llegar a la salida. Así, desprovista de emoción se detuvo al dar la vuelta a un recodo…. No, no estaba desprovista de emoción, las estaba reprimiendo. Sus ojos se apagaron con levedad, el pecho se llenó de una sensación molesta, y la mente al fin libero un recuerdo que por mucho tiempo espero por tomar forma, para darle sentido a algunas cosas…

**Flash Back**

La oscuridad se disipo dando lugar a imágenes borrosas, nada nítidas. Tuvo q esforzarse varias veces hasta que sus ojos pudieron enfocar. Sin embargo, el aturdimiento en su cabeza fue más difícil de atenuar para poder comprender que sucedía a su alrededor. Respiro de forma trabajosa el aire enturbiado por el fuego, y a sus oídos llegaron gritos de guerra y lamentos de muerte.

-Es verdad…- murmuró. La Luna fue invadida, aquellos a quienes creyeron amigos se volvieron enemigos, no por voluntad, sino por debilidad… su boca hizo una mueca de malestar, los dientes se apretaron, y aunque de su boca no salió sonido alguno, articulo con desprecio un nombre, el de unos de los generales del gobernante de la Tierra: "Jedite". Su corazón se agitó contrariado, molesto y lleno de dolor… un dolor que no hizo más que ahondarse- Serenity…- la voz ahogada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el rostro distorsionado por la desolación- Perdónanos….- un sollozo a medias contenido le quemaba la garganta- Perdóname… por favor, perdóname- suplicaba. La persona más importante para ellas había muerto, su querida princesa…. Y junto a ella comenzaba a perecer el reino de la Luna. Quiso enderezarse, más su cuerpo no respondió, solo un espasmo tortuoso recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, a lo cual solo pudo rechinar los dientes a fin silenciar el grito que clamaba por abandonarla. Comenzó a jadear temblorosa, irritada, tratando de controlarse, lo que le llevo una cierta cantidad de tiempo. Cuando al fin pudo serenar un poco su respiración fue consciente de que estaba a medias empapada, sus dedos aferrándose a un medio líquido que mediaba entre ella y el suelo. Trago con esfuerzo, y gradualmente elevó su mano, para notar que el guante estaba cubierto de un color bermellón.- Sangre…-susurró. Esta era su sangre…estaba muriendo, ya no podría levantarse a pelear, solo esperar… la mano cayó casi de inmediato con flaqueza.- Ese bastardo…- la mirada era mortífera, aunque algo más se escondía en ella-…. Tuvo lo que se merecía- gruño, sabiendo que pese a haberlo ejecutado, consiguió dejarla fuera de batalla. No faltaba mucho para que ella cumpliese el mismo destino.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- pronuncio una figura que la ensombreció. Cuando la silueta se movió un poco, pudo discernir su rostro y el de otro, un compañero más joven que se colocaba a su lado. Ambos la miraban con sonrisas retorcidas-¿Acaso no es una de las zorras que ….?

-Si….jejej- se apuró a contestar el otro- Ohh, mira… Es una lástima, ha perdido mucha sangre, no podremos jugar con ella… y no estaba nada mal…- la mirada de ambos llenas de lujuria

-Son unos cerdos…- gruño con desdén. El insulto no les gusto- ¿van a matarme?, ¿porque no lo hacen de una vez?...cof cof .-tosió involuntariamente-…¿o acaso su ego machista necesita regodearse en la miseria de otro?

Ambos la miraron serios- Hablas demasiado perra!- el primero le piso sin contemplación el estómago. Mars se estremeció de dolor, sus manos cerrándose en puños, los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca intentando vociferar un grito que no pudo dar cuando el gusto metálico la ahogo, obligándose a girar hasta donde le era posible para poder toser y hallar algo de alivio. Sin embargo, volvió a mirarlos desafiantes, ella era una guerrera, y lo seria hasta su último aliento.

-Que atrevida- se molestó el mayor, a punto de pisotearla de nuevo

-Espera….

-Ya sé que es más que nada un cadáver, pero no se merece morir en paz….

-Lo sé- una mueca macabra adornó los labios del segundo sujeto- pero podemos ser más creativos- le señalo la espada

Chasqueo la lengua divertido-Por supuesto- sacó la suya apuntando al muslo- ruega a tu estúpida princesa que pronto te lleve con ella, porque mientras respires voy a disfrutar de esto- con un brillo fanático estuvo apuntó de clavar la primera estocada, ante la firme mirada de la guerrera, cuando ambos sintieron un quejido ahogado y un golpe seco en el suelo, que sin dudas era el cuerpo del otro hombre. Sorprendido, el mayor quiso ver que sucedía, más alguien lo agarro por detrás, notando el pánico en cada centímetro de su ser cuando el filo de una daga se posó en su garganta- Bastardo- fueron las última palabras que escuchó, pronunciadas con un odio terrible antes de que fuera degollado, y su cuerpo, arrojado a un costado.

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron con asombro: seguía vivo. Ante ella se erguía lo que quedaba del hombre que fue su amante, con el que había librado una batalla encarnizada y que ahora la arrastra hacia el mundo de las sombras. No obstante, por el estado actual de él, también correría la misma suerte: sus ropas desgarradas y chamuscadas dejaban entrever quemaduras y heridas sangrantes, sobre todo su rostro, el rostro de niño sonriente que había ganado su corazón contra todo pronóstico, estaba en carne viva e partes del lado izquierdo, donde había cegado su ojo. Sus ojos….si, eso fue lo que la asombro, aquel que aún permanecía sano era de un hermoso azul zafiro, ya no estaba enturbiando por el tinte rojizo oscuro de la nega energía…. Con complicaciones pudo percibir que él no era una amenaza, ya no, y sintió tantas ganas de llorar de bronca, de zozobra… Los ojos fieros se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas, mientras mordía sus labios para evitar que tanta congoja saliera a luz, cuando de por momentos comenzaba a convulsionar.

-Mars…- cayó de rodillas a su lado. La miraba en su totalidad con una profunda tristeza, evitando el contacto visual, hasta que finalmente no pudo evitarlo más- Lo lamento- derramó una lágrima con labios temblorosos- Lo lamento… lo lamento mucho…- bajo la cabeza tomándola entre entre sus manos, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo lamentaba, sollozando con culpa- Lo lamento…. Lo lamento…. Lo lamento

Rei lo miraba distante, reprimiendo la ambigüedad de sentimientos que pujaban en su pecho, de ira y pena, juntos con las de su próximo deceso. Finalmente miro al cielo, donde la belleza del cielo estrellado era empañado por el humo y las cenizas- Su-supongo…supongo es el destino… nuestro destino- su voz amarga y más suave, la llama de su vida apagándose...

-Mars…- ella lo miró, y observó que miraba más allá. Entonces se percató de unos gritos que se aproximaban, entretanto el ojo de Jedite comenzaba a titilar entre su tinte natural y aquel que lo convertía en un monstruo- No quiero seguir matando….- la miro derrotado- voy a morir, pronto, pero aún me queda tiempo para seguir siendo un títere… no puedo reprimirlo por más tiempo, te lo ruego… haz un último esfuerzo- miro de reojo hacia los gritos más próximos- llévanos contigo- su voz fue como la última brisa suave antes de la tormenta

La guerrera entendió que aquellos que se aproximaban eran terrestres, terrestres que se unieron a esta cruzada por miedo, o porque fueron corrompidos, o simplemente debido a que su naturaleza era oscura. Él le tomo una de las manos y la llevo sutilmente hacia su mejilla sana, la contemplaba con melancolía. Por su parte, la senshi respiro hondo, lo más que podían sus mal trechos pulmones; los ojos se tornaron firmes- Yo…. Yo Te odio- arrastró cada palabra sin poder evitarlo más, las lágrimas se derramaron en abundancia - te odio- la bronca e impotencia traslucidas en cada vocablo.

El shitennou se sorprendió, y de inmediato sonrió indulgente, era capaz de percibir, de notar la zozobra en los orbes amatistas de aquella moribunda mujer. Entretanto, la horda de hombres se palpaba a punto de chocar contra ellos-Está bien Mars…

-Fuego de Marte…- sus ojos purpuras se tornaron ígneos, a la vez que Jedite apretaba con suavidad la mano que descansaba sobre su pómulo.

-Está bien…- cerró el ojo y sonrió como si al fin fuera a ser abrazado por una paz que posiblemente no merecía, pero que ansiaba con desesperación. Y al tiempo que ella terminaba de conjurar su poder, y las exclamaciones de los hombres se mezclaban con sus palabras, le dijo:- Esta bien…Esta bien, porque yo a ti te amo

-AHHH!- el grito de la turba a punto de avalanzarse

-….ENCIENDETE!- Lo último que vio Mars fue el rostro derrotado del general, que la miraba con ternura, y detrás de él, la muchedumbre que se cernía sobre ellos. Luego las llamas devoraron todo, la oscuridad lo consumió todo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La peli-negra había recorrido bastantes metros, al tiempo que su mente aislada había rememorado parte de la tragedia, que como hierro caliente, había marcado su alma. Al detenerse, su mirada era vacua, solo una ligera sensación tibia que recorría su mejilla logro despertarla del trance. Al llevar sus dedos allí, se dio cuenta que era una lágrima:- Si, Te odié… había perdido a la princesa que adoraba, estaba perdiendo a mis hermanas en otros sitios (la luz de Mercury fue la primera en desaparecer), el reino que tomé y me acobijó como hogar estaba cayendo en ruinas, y tu…- susurraba para sí misma, dolida y molesta-…. Y tú me traicionaste- sus ojos con una leve flama de rabia-… no fuiste tan fuerte para resistir….- apretó fuerte las manos, hasta que algo cambio, y comenzó a sentirse más cansada- …te odié, pero solo porque…solo porque yo también te amaba Jedite….- suspiró, recomponiendo su porte elegante, y nuevamente se puso en marcha- ya no te odio, ni quiero verte mal, sé que no fue tu culpa… fuiste importante para mí- ese fue el motivo por el cual la aflicción del shitennou le había molestado- pero todo ello forma parte de otra vida…- al llegar a la salida del interior del edificio encontró a la conserje charlando con un joven de largo y ondulado cabello castaño, trajeado de celeste, y con unos lentes de sol sobre la cabeza.

-Así que aún no ha salido- respondió algo fastidiado con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón- No se preocupe, buscaré a ese patán y haré que se apure, así usted querida señora podrá cerrar y volver pronto a su hogar- le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y cordial

-Jajaja, qué cosas dice jovencito… quizás se está demorando ya que la madre un alumno se dirigió al aula a buscar algo que el pequeño olvidó, y…-se percató de la presencia de la morena- Ohh, señora, ¿encontró lo que buscaba?-

-Si- respondió con amabilidad, mientras su mirada se fijaba en el que no dudó que era Nephrite. Este pareció indiferente al verla, pero ella noto la mueca de incomodidad que se acentúo en una de las comisuras de su boca.

-Si me disculpan, iré a buscar a mi amigo

-Adelante- dijo la señora mayor

Cuando el castaño paso frente a Rei, por unos instantes la miró a la cara con una mezcla de desinterés y precaución, para dedicarle al final una leve inclinación de cabeza, que la joven, con semblante firme devolvió. Se escuchaban los pasos alejarse cuando volvió a dirigirse a la señora, esta vez con una sonrisa dulce y segura- Muchas gracias por todo- hizo una reverencia

-Que esté bien señora- se inclinó amable como muchas mujeres de su edad avanzada.

Al salir afuera, Rei agradeció el gentil aire que acariciaba sus facciones. Atravesó el patio tranquila, hasta divisar el auto donde Satsuki hablaba animadamente con Jun que se hallaba en la parte posterior. Al vislumbrarlas la saludaron con amplias sonrisas, y su cabeza clamo por concluir un pensamiento. Se detuvo- Déjalo ir, fue otra vida… no pudiste llegar a tiempo….- Respiro hondo, con suavidad, y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su boca para quienes la esperaban, sobre todo enternecida por el rostro entusiasta de su hijo. Se dirigió hacia su destino con certeza- Ambos debemos seguir, así debe ser…- hubo una pausa antes de concluir-.. Buena suerte Jedite- murmuró, esperando que cómo un último anhelo para el hombre que amó en otra vida, la sutil brisa lo llevara a él – que los dioses de la fortuna, sean más benevolentes contigo esta vez.

* * *

-¿Sabes?- Jedite giró la cabeza al recién llegado- Hay gente que quiere volver a su casa, pero lamentablemente tiene que esperar a que te dignes a mover tu trasero

-Verdad- sonrió- suerte que es una señora muy amable….necesitaba unos momentos- volvió a mirar al techo. Allí, recostado sobre el escritorio, daba la impresión de un guerrero vencido que trataba de rendirse a una suerte que no era la que quería.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Zoisite me comentó que tu moto se rompió, pensé en pasar, y si todavía estabas, darte un aventón

-¿La viste?- la mirada fija en un punto

Nephrite lo contemplo unos instantes: estaba calmo, y al mismo tiempo parecía debatir múltiples posibilidades.- Si- respondió finalmente como al paso

-Claro- sus ojos parecieron añorar algo. Luego los cerro, y respiro profundo. Por su parte, Nephrite suspiro y se acercó al ventanal cercano a Jedite; allí recostó su cuerpo a un costado, observando tras el cristal el firmamento que ya presentaba estrellas, las que la ciudad permitía apreciar.

Tras una pausa el castaño habló.- Luego de que Zoisite nos contara de su encuentro con Mercury, y su falta de recato para pasar desapercibido, al menos para mí y Kunzite, tú te sinceraste sobre una situación que te exponía considerablemente a un encuentro con Mars….

-Y al fin sucedió- sus ojos se abrieron, recuperando un poco el brillo- Quizás debimos buscar a Endimyon…

-No nos daba la cara para enfrentarlo…. Como espíritus lo protegimos, pero cuando recobramos nuestra carne, también lo hizo peso la culpa y el remordimiento… existía la posibilidad que ante lo sucedido con Zoisite nos buscaran, pero creo que él nos entendió, o eso quiero creer… en cuanto a ellas, puede ser el mismo motivo o que no les interesase, algo comprensible. Aun así decidimos vivir, no nos vamos a ocultar

El oji-azul se giró a mirarlo- Nephrite….- este lo miro de reojo

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te han dicho las estrellas?- su pregunta llena de verdadera curiosidad. El interpelado lo miro paciente, para luego volver a mirar al cielo.

-Qué es inevitable- rompió el silencio- todos los encuentros se darán tarde o temprano- entrecerrando los ojos agregó, con un sentimiento ambiguo en la voz- el mío está próximo…

-Veo- se sentó con la mirada gacha

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos?- le sonrió cambiando de tema, en un intento de subirle el ánimo. Extendió su mano

-Si- estrecho aquella mano amiga que lo ayudó a ponerse de pie

Estaban por salir por la puerta, cuando el castaño algo indeciso se giró a mirar su compañero- ¿Estarás bien?

El rubio justo tomaba una manzana que estaba por olvidar sobre el escritorio, regalo de una de sus pequeñas alumnas. Se extrañó ante la preocupación de su compañero, aunque lo entendía. Sus labios se curvaron gentiles.- No tienen de que preocuparse…justamente son esos "varios" motivos por los cuales debo aprender a lidiar con esta situación.

Nephrite sopeso aquellas palabras y el semblante de su amigo, hasta que finalmente asintió- Bien…. ¿Qué te parece si organizamos algo con los muchachos? Después de todo es viernes- queriendo zanjar el tema anterior por el bien de su compañero, y animarle

-Eso suena bien- parecía un poco más él. Ambos sonrieron, y Nephirte fue el primero en ponerse en marcha. Sin embargo, Jedite se tomó un momento. Miro la superficie suave y pulida de la manzana que le devolvía su reflejo. El rojo intenso le recordó los labios de ella, y por un instante vino a su mente el recuerdo de hacia un rato, la proximidad de esos labios que tanto le apetecían.- Bueno…- hablo para sí mismo, tratando de ser comprensivo- sin dudas, eres la dulce fruta que me está prohibida-esbozó una sonrisa de sentimientos encontrados.

-Daisuke!

-Voy!- colgó el bolso al hombro, a la vez que le daba un mordisco a la manzana. Por un momento se permitió soñar que era el placentero sabor de alguien más, y casi de inmediato se propuso a hacer lo posible para que todo estuviera bien, aun cuando no fuera del modo que deseaba. Con una nueva determinación, y el ánimo más arriba, su boca volvió a dibujar la sonrisa genuina de niño que a tantos gustaba, la que se traslucía en sus ojos de azul profundo. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, al encuentro de su camarada. Era afortunado, al menos los tenía a ellos, una vez más, aunque fuese para apoyarse en otro tipo de infierno.

**Nota de Autora:**

***Primero que nada, y ante todo, espero que a quienes haya llegado este nuevo capítulo se encuentren bien, ustedes y su familia, al igual que el resto de sus seres queridos, con respecto a la Pandemia que enfrentamos a nivel global. Por favor, cuídense.**

***Segundo: ojalá les haya gustado esta nueva entrega, y un especial agradecimiento a GUEST por tu comentario, no te imaginas lo inmensamente feliz que me hicieron tus palabras (insértese aquí un corazón). Y a mí también me gusta ese Zoi más sugerente, aunque llega en un momento comprometido para Ami, veremos cómo siguen las cosas entre ellos ;). En cuanto a Revancha, no quiero prometer nada, pero es mi gran deuda (juro que la recuerdo casi todos los días de mi vida) haré lo posible para darle próximamente continuación (al menos ya arranqué un poco de nuevo xD). Nuevamente muchas gracias, y espero te encuentres bien :).**

***Tercero, Referencias:**

**-Para varios personajes se escogió como nombre los de sus respectivos Seiyuus en Sailor Moon Crystal: para la identidad civil de Jedite , Kishio Daisuke; para Cooan (Karmesite), Rubeus, y Petz (personajes de Sailor Moon R o segundo arco del manga), solo se tomaron los nombres, siendo respectivamente Satsuki, Hiroki, y Wasabi, mientras que el apellido, Burakku Mun, del japonés Luna Negra, es en alusión a dicha familia; en cuanto a Diamante, efectivamente el nombre de su seiyuu es Mamoru, pero para distinguirlo del resto de los miembros del Clan opté porq se lo llamara por el nombre de su piedra preciosa (que de por sí destaca) en japonés, Daiyamondo. Para el pequeño hijo de Rei, Jun, nombre del actor que encarnó a Jedite en Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (live action), lo cual no sé si es cruel de mi parte, pero tiene sus motivos.**

**-El hecho de que Nephrite puede hablar con las estrellas, y esto tener un carácter de videncia, es referente a la serie de los 90.**

**-La atracción de Karmesite (Satsuki) hacia Rubeus (Hiroki), y su desolación al darse cuenta que ella poco le importaba y solo era utilizada por él, es algo que pudimos ver en la serie clásica de anime (aunque no hubo nada concreto entre ellos), y aquí la narro a mí modo. También que una vez que se separa de la familia Black Moon comienza a trabajar como vendedora de cosmética, circunstancia donde Rei la apoyó y acompañó en su transición./ Hablando de atracciones, la de Daiyamondo (Diamante) hacia Usagi es algo que hemos podido ver las 2 adaptaciones animadas y en el manga.**

**-Me pareció interesante adaptar al clan de Black Moon, con el simbolismo de los aretes que hemos vistos en las distintas obras, y una alusión a los verdaderos nombres de los personajes mediante un aro más pequeño.**

**-Kaido ****es un personaje de una de las historias cortas de Naoko Takeuchi, titulada "Memorias de Casa Blanca", donde Rei Hino es protagonista. Kaido es secretario del padre de Rei, del que ella se enamora creyendo que tienen cosas en común, pero con el tiempo, el termina siguiendo los pasos del padre ella, dejando que lo ubique y concerté un matrimonio provechoso, logrando decepcionarla; es por Kaido, y su padre, que Rei no confía en los hombres. (Lo sé, es la misma síntesis que escribí en "Entre sueños y recuerdos" sobre él personaje, pero es válida)**

**Y creo que nada más… que valga mencionar, pero en todo caso puedo señalarlo en otro capítulo.**

***Cuarto: La premier de esta nueva entrega la tiente Fanfiction por ser mi primer hogar (cosa que posiblemente se siga repitiendo en el futuro), aunque en su debido momento se irá subiendo a otras plataformas.**

***Quinto, y muy importante, Feliz Cumple Rei! Un tributo en tu día, aunque sea más bien una historia agridulce**

***Sexto, y vamos terminando, mil disculpas por mi errores ortográficos y de redacción, espero con el tiempo poder pulir más mi escritura (fuera de que puedo estar oxidada xD). Si hay puntos de la historia que pueden presentar dudas, es porque pueden ser puntos que he planeado desarrollar más adelante. En cuanto a los reviews son más que bienvenidos, siempre que sean con respeto. Bueno, por ahora es todo, nos leemos próximamente (ya ansío escribir sobre Mako, y sobre todo de Minako, quien de cierto modo gesto en mi la idea de TARDE… y retomar Revancha y plasmar otros proyectos que mi mente ha trazado ^^). Se cuidan mucho!**


	3. Tempestad

**Aclaraciones:**

***Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sino a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi; y sus adaptaciones correspondientes al anime, corrieron a cargo de Toei Animation. Yo solo utilizo los personajes para crear narraciones que tal vez me hubiera gustado ver, o bien, que mi cabeza en algún momento ideó (solo por entretenimiento), dando lugar a posibles realidades alternas (por decirlo de algún modo).**

***"Tarde" fue concebida como una serie de 4 historias únicas, pero que finalmente se extenderá a 3 capítulos por cada senshi inner, estando las mismas involucradas o relacionadas. Los hechos narran relatos alternativos, en el que solo existió el primer arco de Sailor Moon Crystal (la batalla contra el Negaverso, sin tener en cuenta los siguientes) donde todo se desarrolla en un futuro más avanzado, sin peleas, y donde se podrá disponer de personajes que aparecen cronológicamente en sagas posteriores de un modo libre, como así también quizás elementos de la serie de los 90, manga, y otros (pero la base, es la primera parte de Crystal). **

***Advertencias: este fic posee contenido adulto, es decir, violencia y lenguaje verbal agresivo, como así también puede poseer contenido erótico o sugerente; aunque en este capítulo esos elementos están bastantes moderados.**

***Si bien esta entrega no está dedicado a ellas, Feliz Cumple Usagi y Chibi-Usa! No obstante, este día festivo es una buena excusa para publicar una actualización ^^. Que lo disfruten, o algo similar **

**TARDE**

**CAPITULO III: TEMPESTAD**

Se movía con tranquilidad por el cuarto dando los últimos retoques a su look, cuando finalmente llego ante el espejo de cuerpo entero. Allí se contempló satisfecha, a la vez que terminaba de colocarse sus característicos aretes de flor. Llevaba un vestido purpura adornado con hojas en un tono mas suave y una gran rosa roja, que envolvía con gentileza sus curvas voluptuosas, dejando a la vista un escote atractivo y la desnudez de sus hombros. Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que aún le quedaba bien, y sonrió a su reflejo. Luego giró sobre sí misma para sentir el delicioso movimiento de la falda que la hacía sentir una dama, ya que en su interior anhelaba que esa doble naturaleza, por un lado ruda y fuerte, y por el otro, sutil y femenina, coexistiera en ella.

-Amor, podrías ayudarme con la corbata….- un joven de corta cabellera rubia entraba a la habitación, tratando de anudar la prenda, cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquella figura- Woauu- dejo escapar anonadado, hasta que la sorpresa pasó- te ves hermosa- afirmó con simpatía, logrando que la joven se sonrojara.

-Permíteme- con el tinte aún rojo en las mejillas, se acercó confiada a ayudarlo

-Es raro verte con el cabello suelto- lo rozo apenas con el dorso de la mano

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto dudosa, oteándolo de reojo

-Es un poco extraño, supongo la falta de costumbre, pero me gusta… eres bella Makoto- al cumplido lo acompañaba la curva de sus labios, gesto que la chica imitó junto al vigor de sus ojos, al tiempo que terminaba de ajustar la prenda.

-Listo…- retrocedió unos pasos para observarlo- tu también te ves muy bien- aprecio animada.- Ahora te toca ayudarme- tomo de la cómoda una gargantilla dorada con un gran rubí en el centro. Se colocó frente al espejo, entretanto le alcanzaba el adorno a su compañero y recogía sus cabellos. Con suavidad él lo coló en su cuello y prendió el cierre. Su mirada divago a la suavidad de la piel que exponía la espalda descubierta, ya que el cabello estaba peinado a un costado- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó curiosa, observándolo por el reflejo del cristal.

A través de este la miro a los ojos, mostrándose atento- Que debo tener cuidado, o esta noche alguien podría querer robarse a mi esposa-. Mako se alegró ante el cumplido, creyendo que ya no necesitaría colocarse rubor, ya que las palabras de su marido habían acentuado el rosa gentil en sus mejillas. Se giró a verlo, y por su parte él coloco las manos sobre los hombros de ella- Gracias por acompañarme esta noche

-Soy tu compañera, no tienes por qué agradecerme. Deseo estar a tu lado y acompañarte cuando lo necesites y sea posible- sus palabras amables llenas de convicción

-Si, pero…- titubeo, aflojando el agarre y desviando la mirada. Ella tomo una de sus manos - Estas conmigo Motoki… Sé que Reika fue alguien especial en tu vida, entonces, me parece bien que asistas a la presentación de su libro… hace muchos años que ella vive en el extranjero, forjo una gran carrera como arqueóloga, no es de extrañar que en un momento importante, con un proyecto donde ha puesto tanto de sí misma, desee que haya rostros conocidos y amigables que la apoyen… es un gran gesto de tu parte ir. Ya no son pareja, pero pueden ser amigos…además- lo encaró calma- la invitación también fue extendida a la señora de Furuhata-

El la miro unos momentos, y con su temple siempre gentil esbozó un gracias sincero, más que el anterior, entretanto depositaba un casto beso en la frente de su mujer. Se puso el saco y agregó de buen humor- Iré sacando el auto, te espero abajo

-Enseguida bajo- lo vio marcharse, y aunque no lo deseaba, quedo pensativa. Su mano acariciaba la sortija dorada que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. Sabía que la amaba, pero…. Una duda se había instalado en su corazón, pese a saber auténtico los sentimientos de su esposo, sentía incertidumbre…. Cierto es que Reika eligió su carrera a la relación que tenían, también que el la dejo ir, entonces…. Suspiro con desgano, quizás era injusto plantearse semejantes cosas, quizás cruel consigo misma, sin embargo, desde que recibieron la invitación… su mano izquierda se cerró en puño sobre su pecho, primero levemente, luego con fuerza… un presentimiento, una sensación de pena se ceñía como sombra sobre su corazón

* * *

Llegaron al museo ubicado en proximidades a un parque, cuya estructura era la de una vieja mansión, el mismo había sido adaptado para exponer hallazgos arqueológicos, y contaba también con una sala de conferencia adjuntada a una sala de banquete, junto a una pequeña librería. Motoki estaciono el vehículo en la acera del frente, junto a un parquímetro. Al bajar dio la vuelta al vehículo, y abriendo la puerta del acompañante, extendió la mano para invitar a su mujer a salir del mismo. Ambos sintieron la pesadez del aire, eran los últimos días de la primavera, sin embargo, el verano ya se anunciaba. El sol del atardecer comenzó teñir de rosas y violetas el firmamento.

-Va a llover- anuncio la castaña con la mirada errante en el cielo, palpitando una tormenta por formarse en el aire

-¿En serio? No se ven nubes de tormenta… aunque reconozco que el aire es algo sofocante- paso el dedo por debajo del cuello de la camisa. Al colocarse al lado de la joven ofreció el brazo de modo caballeroso, ella acepto gustosa, y cruzaron al recinto de estilo romano. Una vez en el ingreso, el rubio mostro la invitación y ambos fueron guiados a la sala de conferencia donde sería presentado el libro. Ya había bastante gente, pero por lo visto aun debían esperar un poco. No se veía a Reika por ningún lado, más la atención de la oji-verde fue captada por una persona que tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Makoto?- al girar el rostro se encontró con una mujer de cabello verde oscuro recogido en un rodete, sus facciones eran duras e igualmente atractivas; llevaba un vestido al cuerpo cuyo largo llegaba a las rodillas y era de unos dos tonos más suaves que el de su cabellera, junto a unos tacos agujas del mismo color.

-Wasabi

La aludida que se mostraba sorprendida, luego rio discreta y con gracia, casi irónica, pero no en un mal sentido.-Míranos, estamos casi irreconocibles sin la ropa de entrenamiento- ambas rieron cómplices. Ante el aparente interés de Motoki, la senshi los presento

-Ella es Wasabi Burakku Mun, compañera de Karate- señalo con la palma de la mano abierta a su par- y él- reclinó la cabeza con cariño hacia el hombre- mi marido, Motoki Furuhata

-Mucho gusto- la peli verde extendió la mano con gesto protocolar.

\- El gusto también es mío –animoso, Motoki la estrecho

-Mira dónde venimos a encontrarnos..- Enfoco una vez más su atención en la castaña- ¿Cuándo retomarás? Se te extraña… hasta ahora, eres la única rival digna de mí- afirmó con un tanto arrogante

El rubio silbo por lo bajo- Vaya, ese es todo un cumplido- apretó animado el hombro de su esposa

La castaña se sonrojó, se sentía halagada- Gracias….. bueno- ahora pareció titubear- quizás pase algo de tiempo antes de que pueda retomar, pero espero hacerlo en un tiempo no tan lejano

Wasabi los observó fijamente, hasta que su mirada se dirigió hacia adelante, y sentencio conforme- Al menos me contenta saber que tienes un marido que no le teme una mujer fuerte

La pareja se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, y luego rio

-Para nada -afirmó Motoki

Wasabi busco en su bolso sobre una tarjeta, y se la extendió a su compañera- No perdamos el contacto, ¿Si? No pude concurrir las últimas clases cuando anunciaste que te ausentarías por un tiempo.

-Claro, aunque pensaba visitarlos- contesto animada la senshi del trueno, a quien la idea de mantener contacto con la joven sentada a su lado le era grato, ya que de algún modo habían forjado cierta amistad.

-Sin embargo, el destino nos reencontró antes…. Y ustedes, ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-Motoki fue…. Es amigo de la autora del libro

-Ya veo

-¿Y tú?

-El señor Daiyamondo ha sido uno de los patrocinadores. Él no podía asistir, me pidió que viniera yo en su representación, más allá de que mi área de trabajo no tenga nada que ver- informó con desgano- Para variar ninguna de mis hermanas quiso acompañarme, o bien, la única que podía… - en la comisura de su boca asomo una mueca de disgusto y preocupación

Makoto recordó que el clan Burakku Mun era como un gran bloque, así que le fue comprensible. No obstante, no le pasó desapercibido el gesto- ¿Sucedió algo?-

La peli-verde suspiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y llevando los dedos a su frente como si la acuciara un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- Con Tomoe nada, pero… con Satsuki y Rumi estoy molesta. Esta última ha decidido unirse a nuestra hermana menor en su emprendimiento, dentro de dos semanas dejará de trabajar en el hospital

La castaña sopesó las palabras- Deberías apoyarlas

Wasabi se irritó; más luego pareció estar cansada- No lo entiendes… están siendo imprudentes e ingratas

-A Satsuki le está yendo bien

-Sí, pero con una bastaba, con dos ya es demasiado…- la miro- valoro lo que tu amiga Hino ha hecho por ella, a decir verdad, me alegro, ya que no era bueno para mi hermana seguir allí – sus ojos destellaron una ira seca- por ello lo termine aceptando-… los ojos ahora agotados- solo que si Rumi se suma a ella, no sé cómo nos posicionara esto con la familia… vivimos todas juntas, es verdad, pero supongo en el algún momento cada una armará pareja y no dejo de sentir incertidumbre por el bienestar de ellas

-¿Y qué quieres tú realmente?-una pregunta frontal. La charla se había vuelto más personal, en un tono más disimulado que excluía a quienes iban llegando para colmar la sala, hasta Motoki había tomado distancia para darles espacio

Con semblante duro y fatigado Wasabi respondió- para ser honesta, me gustaría unirme a ellas…sospecho que Tomoe también lo desea… - se le traslucía en el rostro que hasta entonces no lo había reconocido en voz alta- es un rubro que a todas se nos da bien. Estoy agradecida con el clan pero de por momentos las exigencias y condicionamientos son asfixiantes- Makoto dedujo que ella las llevaba más, ya que tenía un cargo de jerarquía, y como hermana mayor se esperaba que las demás siguieran su ejemplo- ¿Pero si no funciona? Aun con el peso de sus fracasos, alguien tiene que seguir para salvaguardar a las demás- realmente era una mujer con un carácter tosco, pero todo ello para ser la persona fuerte que debía ser para poder cuidar a los suyos, ya que bajo todo ese porte había una mujer dadivosa y cordial-…. Dejar de verlo sería una pena, pero sé que no haría ninguna diferencia…- se tornó cabizbaja, sus orbes vacíos como cristales opacos. La castaña iba a replicar, cuando una voz masculina las interrumpió.

-Wasabi- ambas mujeres miraron al recién llegado. Este tomo asiento al lado de la mencionada. Makoto podría decir que se le parecía bastante a Mamoru, con sutiles variaciones en el rostro, y su cabello color zafiro. No le paso por alto el estupor de su compañera

-Tsu-Tsubasa - tartamudeo, y de inmediato se recompuso tras tragar en seco- disculpe, señor Safaia, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tomoe me comentó que mi hermano te solicitó venir al evento en su lugar, y que vendrías sola ya que ninguna de ellas podía acompañarte.

(En realidad ella)- pensó la peli-verde, ya que a las otras ni se los menciono, temía que fuera tomado como una afrenta cuando prácticamente se estaban desvinculando de la familia

-Consideré oportuno que como mi hermano no podía venir lo hiciera otro miembro jerárquico del clan

Un peso se acentuó en el corazón de la mujer, quizás era un error que ella estuviera allí… Estaba por hacer un ademán para pedir disculpas y retirarse cuando él agregó con un brillo suave y cordial en su rostro, uno que pocas veces había llegado a ver, y no muchos habían llegado a apreciar- espero no te moleste mi compañía, te aseguro es mejor que la de Houko- casi rio- solo quiero reforzar tu posición como invitada, que te sientas acompañada- ella estaba desconcertada, más el rostro gentil de él inundo de calidez su pecho, llevo una mano allí y con la vista un poco baja, junto a unos pómulos apenas coloreados de rojo, dijo en voz baja y sincera- Gracias

En ese momento anunciaron que la disertante estaba a punto de ingresar, que hicieran el favor de tomar asiento y guardar silencio.

-Después me gustaría que me presentes a tus amigos- comento amable al mirar al frente. Por su parte Wasabi miro a Makoto, quien le sonrió cómplice.

-Si- ambas miraron hacia delante, más se inclinaron una hacia la otra y dejaron escapar risas nerviosas que solo ellas llegaron a apreciar.

-¿Sabes?- alentó la castaña en un murmuro- deberías ir por cada cosa que deseas- y la miro de reojo. Su compañera hizo lo mismo, a lo que solo asintió con suavidad y una curva grácil en su boca.

Más la atención de cada uno se enfocó al frente, cuando el ingreso de Nishimura Reika fue anunciado, y todos la recepcionaron con aplausos. Era lo que hacía cada uno de los asistentes, lo que hacía Makoto cuando su mirada se posó en su marido, las manos desaceleraron el ritmo, cada vez más lento, casi nulo… había en los ojos de él un brillo diferente, especial, un brillo que le golpeo el pecho de forma focal y seca, un brillo que afloro una duda en su corazón, amarga y traicionera, y aunque lo disimulo lo mejor posible, tratando de no pensar, de no darle palabras que la hicieran real, la congoja que la invadió si lo era…

* * *

La castaña entro al baño, y al comprobar que no había nadie más, se permitió bajar la guardia. Apoyo las manos sobre el lavabo inclinando hacia delante parte del cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro de desaliento entretanto alzaba el rostro para ver su reflejo. Se veía bien, firme como un roble, pero en sus orbes verdes se palpaba un oculto alboroto. Esta noche…. Realmente no lo espero….ella podía ser y parecer fuerte, pero también sentía, también podía tambalear ante las dudas…o ante un antiguo amor…

**Flash Back**

-Reika!- exclamo festivo el rubio, aproximando el cuerpo al de aquella mujer, mientras, aun tomándola de la mano, dejaba rezagada un poco atrás a su actual pareja

Al observarlo la mencionada abrió los ojos con asombro, y tanto estos como su boca manifestaron una gran alegría- Motoki- lejos de estrechar la mano que le extendía este, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven para sonrojo de este, y el desconcierto de Wasabi y Safaia que hasta ese momento se habían encontrado en plena charla con ella. Esta situación duro unos momentos, hasta que ella se apartó exponiendo una tenue emoción en sus ojos- tanto tiempo- el asintió. La expresión de ambos era medida, y a su vez de regocijo. Quizás este momento entre ellos se hubiera prolongado más si no fue que Reika se percató de Makoto, quien parecía sorprendida. Motoki observó a su señora y sintió prisa, mas Reika se aproximó para darle un corto e igualmente atento abrazo- Makoto, gracias por venir. Gracias por cuidar de Motoki, es alguien a quien aprecio mucho.- La castaña sintió de golpe un poco de disgusto, pero también vergüenza por sentir una emoción tan fuera de lugar. Algo esquiva solo asintió amablemente, después de todo, pese a ser quien había sido aquella mujer en la vida de su marido, sus palabras sonaban verdaderas. La anfitriona quiso presentarles a los otros invitados, dándose con la grata sorpresa que ya se conocían. Safaia se excusó para saludar a otros asistentes, e invitó a Wasabi a acompañarlo, quien apacible accedió.

-Bueno, ahora los tengo para mí sola- expresó de buen ánimo

-No te preocupes por nosotros, debes atender a muchas personas- dijo Motoki

-Por un tiempo, aunque sea muy corto, quiero disfrutar de la compañía de viejos amigos, más después de haber estado ausente tantos años de Japón… Por favor, acompáñenme- Ambos la siguieron, Mako mas calma al sentir como el rubio sostenía con más seguridad su mano, esto la reconfortaba. Reika les narró sobre su vida en el exterior, sobre su trabajo, cuando se detuvo detrás de un hombre que hasta hacia unos momentos había estado charlando con otros dos, y ahora contemplaba una pintura- Quiero presentarles a alguien, ha sido un buen amigo y compañero en mi investigación- toco con delicadeza la espalda del hombre al que se refería, un sujeto de larga e indomable cabellera castaña que la miro de reojo- El señor Torimi Kousuke- pausadamente se giró sobre sus talones, hasta quedar de frente a ellos.

El tiempo se estancó, el aire quedo suspendido, denso e inanimado; la quietud enrarecida que suele anunciar una tormenta a desatarse… y algo así sucedió, pues el corazón de Mako se agito violento en su pecho, un cosquilleo eléctrico recorrió su piel, y las piernas que se mantenían estables parecieron temblar un poco. Nadie, salvo él noto el movimiento casi incerptible de su boca conjurando su nombre acompañado de un leve agrandamiento de pupilas- Nephrite- nadie la oyó ya que no emitió sonido alguno, más aquella palabra resonó con un eco estremecedor en el espíritu del general. Este se quedó mirándola con distancia, los labios apenas articulados como si quisieran decirle algo…

-Kousuke, quiero presentarte a dos personas…- ambos castaños oían a Nishimura como una voz de fondo palpable, sin embargo, para Nephrite se perdía en un contexto de mutismo en el cual su mente estaba sumergida, expectante e incómoda, mientras que en el caso de Makoto, se mezclaba con los latidos retumbantes de su corazón.- Él es Furuhata Motoki, de quien ya te he hablado- señalo, y ambos se estrecharon la mano con tesón- …y ella- cuando su mirada se enfocó de nuevo en la senshi del trueno, notó como levemente sus facciones adquirían una actitud a la defensiva, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el casi imperceptible tinte rosa de sus mejillas, en tanto su memoria evocaba un lejano recuerdo: en el ella llevaba su uniforme de sailor junto a una corona de rosas, se hallaba sentada a un lado de él que yacía recostado en un campo de flores; el rostro femenino mostro desconcierto ante algo que él le dijo, progresivamente se avergonzó y el jaló gentil de su cuello para tomar con ternura su boca. Y allí estaba, una vez más, con sus impactantes orbes esmeralda - su esposa, la señora Furuhata- …."Esposa"… no le sorprendía, era una posibilidad… estoico extendió la mano hacia ella, quien casi desconfiada pero regia imito el gesto. Para extrañeza de la mujer el castaño algo irritado le envolvió la mano para llevarla a los labios, no llego a besarla pero si a rozarla con ellos- un gusto- menciono con formalidad, lejos de un coqueteo, aunque magnético, ya que era toda su intención, contradictoria y molesta en su fuero interno, marcar su presencia. Los orbes verdes refulgieron nerviosos y disgustados

\- jajaj- la melodiosa carcajada de Reika permitió a la senshi librarse discretamente del agarre- que galán Kousuke

Motoki, a quien la escena en un principio le fue confusa, sonrió atento- ya te había dicho que debía tener cuidado- comentó a su esposa- que alguien quizás te quisiera robar- Acotó al ambiente jovial, al menos para dos de ellos, porq los otros dos evitando exponerlo, estaban suspicaces.

-Es una probabilidad- dijo el castaño relajado y encantador, fijando toda su atención en la joven- pero por sus ojos diría…

\- Puedo cuidarme sola- espeto impulsiva, con seguridad. Motoki y Reika se quedaron en silencio, desorientados por el tono rudo en el que había dicho aquellas palabras.

Nephrite agrando sus ojos, para que luego sus parpados descendieran suavizando el gesto, y una sonrisa distendida y al fin sincera adornara su boca- Lo felicito señor Furuhata, se ve que tiene a su lado a una mujer de carácter, además de muy bella.- Makoto mordió apenas su labio inferior, cuestionándose si se burlaba de ella o no.

-Gracias- respondió sincero- Por cierto, Reika nos comentaba que fue de gran ayuda en su trabajo.

-Soy astrónomo, y una de las ramas que he estudiado es aquella que vincula la astronomía a como la veían las culturas antiguas. Podría decirse que aporte en ese aspecto y guie a Reika, sin embargo, su obra es todo mérito de ella.- la miro, y esta le sonrió con los ojos. A continuación mantuvieron una alargada charla, amena y apacible, pero Makoto se sentía intranquila, miro de reojo al ex general y sus miradas se toparon: había contrariedad en la de él. De golpe se sintió mal, mareada.

-Discúlpenme, debo ir al baño- anuncio con voz apagada, en tanto se soltaba de la mano de su marido

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el rubio

\- Si- lo tranquilizo retirándose. A sus espaldas los escucho continuar conversando, sobre todo aquella voz masculina de la que preferiría en este momento evitar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tras arreglarse y refrescarse un poco para no arruinar el maquillaje, dado un tiempo prudencial, la castaña se dirigió nuevamente al salón.

-Kino- escuchó que la llamaban.

-Wasabi-ella solía llamarla por su apellido de soltera. Se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba. Esta sostenía una copa flauta llena de champagne frente a un enorme cuadro, el cual parecía haber estado contemplando hasta hace unos momentos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco apagada…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- respondió tratando de recuperar la entereza. - ¿Y Safaia?- miro hacia los lados

-Está en otra dependencia, hablando con socios que fueron invitados- sus ojos se concentraron en las burbujas que emergían de la bebida. Una leve mueca en la curva de la boca evidenciaba fatiga. Irguió los hombros y agregó irónica- No me sacaban los ojos de encima, quizás sorprendidos de encontrarlo en compañía de una simple empleada….- la miro tomando un trago-entonces me excuse, y heme aquí, tratando de relajarme un poco.- Movió el cuello y los hombros tratando de encontrar un poco de alivio a sus músculos tensionados

-Es solo una formulación. Puede que lo que los sorprendiera realmente fuera verlo acompañado. Eres una mujer atractiva- le aseguró como una obviedad.

La peli verde rio bajo y casi sin ganas, pero no dejaba de ser una risa honesta- Eso es bonito… sería bonito- su mirada se perdió en el trago

-Y poco te tiene que importar lo que opinen….- cruzó los brazos, y sonrió amigable- es el tipo de personas al que podríamos darles una lección si se lo buscan.

Esta vez su compañera rio con ganas- Brindo por ello- alzo la copa. Después tomo una actitud más reservada, aproximándose a ella- Una pregunta, ¿Quién es el castaño de aspecto arrogante y salvaje? Admito que es guapo

La castaña dio un respingo, en contra de su voluntad se sonrojo- ¿Qué castaño?- cuestionó esquiva

Wasabi la observó con detenimiento. Luego le ofreció una sonrisa descarada- No te hagas la distraída conmigo, tu actitud te delata. Hace un rato cuando ingresé al salón los vi hablando a los 4, y no se me paso por alto que al continuar la charla, cuando los otros se distrajeron, oteo por donde te ibas, con un gesto indescifrable.- Makoto estaba incomoda y apenada, solo pudo tragar, entretanto acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja- Y ahora…- Wasabi mordió su boca, mirando de reojo hacia atrás al espacio abierto entre ellas dos-… nos tira miradas de vez en cuando-. Makoto, reticente, se giró parcialmente hacia atrás. Allí lo vio charlando con un hombre mayor, hasta que la miró y pareció que sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella. Se volteó mostrando un aspecto reticente- Oye- la peli verde la agarro de la muñeca- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, es solo que…- Wasabi pudo descifrar su gesto con asombro medido

-Oh… ya veo, fue alguien importante

La admirada ahora era Makoto- ¿Cómo….?

-Porque….- soltó con suavidad la muñeca de la chica, entretanto le sonreía con indulgencia- es la misma mirada que he tenido infinidad de veces tras ver a Saffaia, una que habla de nostalgia, aunque en mi caso sea de una niñez lejana… en muchas ocasiones me encontré con algún reflejo que me devolvía esa imagen

-Yo amo a Matoki- afirmó

-Yo no he dicho que no lo hagas

Kino iba a protestar nuevamente, más un golpe interno la detuvo. Debía ser sincera, debía estar en paz con el pasado- Si….- su cuerpo se distendió- lo fue… mucho- su boca se curvó con suavidad en una sonrisa agri-dulce, y recibió otra a cambio. Ambas mujeres compartieron un silencio cómplice-

-Disculpen- interrumpió una voz. La senshi se sintió recelosa, e intercambio una mirada con la peli verde, quien con los ojos le preguntaba si quería que los dejara solos, los acompañara, o de forma educada la salvara de la situación. Makoto opto por asentir con resolución, y la otra supo interpretarlo.

-Buenas noches- saludo Wasabi- Vuelvo en breve Mako- al irse dedico una observación muda de advertencia al recién llegado. Este la miro con cautela, se ubicó al lado de la castaña, y ambos centraron su atención al cuadro que había delante.

Tras una pausa prolongada, el general hablo:-Te pido disculpas- Mako giro atenta la cabeza hacia el -… si antes te molesté… sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar, pero la verdad no lo esperé aquí

-Si- concedió. Entonces el la miro, con malestar

-En realidad, debería pedir perdón por más de una cosa…

-¡No! No fue tu culpa!- interrumpió con un pequeño exabrupto que lo sorprendió- Es decir- rehuyó la mirada tratando de ser más prudente, abochornada de su reacción- estuve molesta, enojada- continuo seria-pero ustedes solo fueron manipulados, eso pude comprenderlo, puedo entenderlo… el milenio de plata fue otra vida, y lo que ocurrió en esta, forma parte del pasado.- era considerada

\- Si- Nephrite emitió una afirmación cortante, a la vez que la contemplaba- Por cierto, el me resultaba familiar- Makoto pestañeo a modo de pregunta, no sabía a quién se refería

-Tu marido- sonrió irónico. La boca de ella se abrió para decir algo, pero de la misma no salió sonido alguno- Me burle del amor en aquel entonces- la mirada apenada y punzante- pero parece que el destino me mostro lo contrario… en buena hora por ti, Júpiter- el modo remoto en el que le hablaba le generaba una extraña e incómoda congoja. Lo observó con detenimiento: era guapo, como en sus efímeros sueños de una vida pasada; y no tenía certeza de cómo sería en esta, pero si se asemejaba a la anterior sin dudas sería un buen hombre.- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó curioso

\- Nada- sus labios se curvaron suaves, seguros y firmes- me alegro, sinceramente, de que tengan una nueva oportunidad, de que tengas una nueva oportunidad…

El semblante del general se suavizo extrañado ante la realidad de aquellas palabras- No es fácil, pero gracias.

Mako intuía que aún debía ser un hombre con un temperamento fuerte, sin embargo, también amable, ella en el pasado había conocido su faceta más tierna. Cierto encanto circundaba en el aire, un encanto que los entrelazaba aun cada uno en el lugar que ocupaba. Un sentimiento comenzaba a formularse en el pecho de cada quien, no uno nuevo, sino uno que yacía durmiendo desde hace milenios, y hasta ahora solo se había manifestados en ecos. A la mente de la castaña vino la imagen de Motoki, debía moderarse, no añorar un pasado que no formaba parte de su presente. Ella era sailor Júpiter, pero no de la que aquella era remota, ahora también era Makoto Kino… no, hoy en día era Makoto Furuhata, además…..

-Bueno- inclinó apenas la cabeza con tono amigable, aunque sus ojos presentaban un brillo nostálgico- debo irme

Nephrite estoico asintió- Bien- introdujo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de modo informal- cuídate

-Tú también- se alejó. Cuando llevaba unos metros, el castaño se giró discretamente, para ver cómo se perdía entre la gente. Su gesto era reservado y áspero.

* * *

La senshi recorrió el gran salón, también otros más pequeños, sin encontrar rastro su marido. Wasabi le comentó que la última vez lo vio junto a Reika, esta continuaba presentándole otros invitados. Se aventuró a recintos más distantes, donde no había gente. Pareció escuchar su voz. A medida que se aproximaba, estaba segura que era él, más la tintineante risa que lo acompañaba la llevo a desacelerar el paso, y a sentir cierta intranquilidad. Estaba por ingresar a la sala, cuando vio que aún estaban juntos, entonces se mantuvo a medias escondida, observándolos. No sabía porque lo hacía, es como si su inconsciente quisiera solucionar un enigma.

-¡Qué recuerdos!- exclamó divertido, entretanto la mujer dejaba escapar otra risilla- Vaya… había olvidado lo hermosa que era tu risa- mencionó con añoranza. Reika por su parte se sonrojo e igualmente se mostró satisfecha.

-Motoki, te cuidado con lo que dices, tu mujer podría mal interpretarlo

-No lo dije en ese sentido- respondió animado, hasta que su rostro se mostró alarmado, y golpeo su frente con la palma de la mano- que idiota! Makoto, la deje sola- la mencionada no los veía, sino que lo hacía al piso, escuchando todo lo que decían sin saber cómo tomárselo, o si el modo en que lo hiciera sería correcto o una exageración- Me voy- con certeza se disponía a irse

-Motoki! Espera- rogo Reika con una mano extendida

-¿Qué sucede?

-Antes que te vayas- bajo el brazo- quisiera decirte unas cosas, ya que quizás no volvamos a estar solos.

-….De acuerdo

-Ante todo, soy feliz de que estés muy bien acompañado- sonrió ampliamente, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa afectuosa- pero…- pareció dudosa-… a veces me pregunto, si no me hubiera ido, podríamos haber sido felices?- El corazón de la oji- verde pareció apretarse, y supo que debía enfrentar lo que pudiese pasar, así, con recelo atisbo hacia donde estaba aquel par

El rubio se fijaba contemplativo en aquel ex amor. De golpe su boca hizo una mueca grácil- quien sabe, fuiste un gran amor…. Pero mi amor por Mako es sincero

-Lo sé- sonrió amable Reika. A continuación la quietud se coló entre ellos, los ojos de ella se tornaron inquietos al igual que los de él, llenos de nostalgia- Motoki- dejo escapar su nombre en un tono ahogado. Y llevada por el impulso que ya no podía contener, acortó la distancia entre ambos, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven y sellando su boca con un beso, probablemente, hace tiempo ansiado.

Los ojos de Motoki se abrieron un tanto más con desconcierto, no por el beso, si no por lo que era correcto o no; sin embargo, una pena largamente despachada en algún rincón de su propio corazón los suavizo, y al igual que la mujer que estaba compartiendo ese momento intimo con él, cerró los ojos, abrazo su cintura, y correspondió con dulzura el beso. Aquella unión no rozo lo pecaminoso, pero definitivamente, si se tornó profunda.

Makoto se sintió aturdida, como si un gran golpe le fuera asestado al pecho. Otra vez volvían a romperle el corazón. Retrocedió unos pasos, algo abiertos, unos que ahora en parte si la dejaban en un posible campo de visión. Y así fue cuando uno de sus tacos chirrió sobre el suelo al doblarse un poco uno de sus pies y pretender seguir retrocediendo; sus piernas estaban flojas, no lo había notado hasta ese momento. La pareja se separó ante el sonido, para después mostrarse alarmados. Reika traslucía un gran pesar, "Perdón" pidió tapándose la boca y alejándose del hombre, con semblante torturado.

El rubio por su parte estaba preocupado, se sentía una basura, la decepción y congoja que vio en los bellos ojos de su mujer lo martirizaban. Extendió la mano tratando de no realizar alguna acción brusca. "Mako", susurró, y pese a que sus palabras fueron suaves, la aludida no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Era un momento denso, el aire parecía compactado. Más la oji verde se repuso, un tanto como para diluir las emociones que evidenciaban las ventanas de su alma. Con cierta confusión y determinación, se dio la vuelta.

-Espera!- suplicó Motoki. Ella sintió que lo quería, no, que lo necesitaba lejos, y con una decepción honda se hecho a la carrera.- Makoto! No te vayas!- suplico el joven, pero ella no se detuvo, ahora necesitaba estar sola.

A medida que corría, lágrimas de rabia y pesar resbalaban por sus mejillas. Estaba a punto de entrar al salón principal, cuando su cabeza gacha golpeo contra alguien, y era mucho decir, ya que era una mujer alta. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con Nephrite, este en un principio fue sorprendido, más de inmediato al verla frágil se puso alerta- ¿Qué sucede?- quiso tomarla de los hombros, cuando gritos distantes la llamaban:"Makoto!". Ella apretó los labios y con dureza esquivo al general, en el proceso dejo caer su cartera-sobre. El shitennou la vio salir atropellada, empujando sin querer a una señora que enuncio que era tosca para ser una dama, cosa que solo hizo sentir más mal a la chica, pese a que Wasabi quiso retenerla.

Al salir afuera se aferró a una columna que puso freno a su precipitada carrera. El cielo se había tornado negro- verdoso, y el viento era cada vez violento, la gente buscaba refugio. Habría una gran tormenta, quizás una tempestad, como la que ahora se libraba dentro de ella. Oteo a cierta distancia, un parque, se dirigiría allí, no tenía miedo de quedar expuesta al impetuoso clima, por el contrario, sentía que ambos tendrían la misma sintonía. Sin esperar más, aunque todo fue resuelto en segundos, se lanzó una vez más hacia esa necesitada retirada, una retirada parcial, ya que sus emociones desbordadas no la abandonarían donde quiera que fuera.

* * *

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer en medio de ventiscas agitadas, entretanto, el cielo que había oscurecido el ambiente dejaba escuchar su rugido, y cada tanto se prendía con un refusilo. Neprhite había decidido que no la dejaría sola. Tras verla marchar, dirigió un mirada intolerante y de pocos amigos a Motoki, quien no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido, tal era su aflicción que no pensó que más allá de una reprendida social este hombre lo pudiese mirar de ese modo con más motivos. A Reika la observó con reproche, y esta solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada. En fin, los responsables del malestar de la senshi salieron en su búsqueda, al igual que la joven de hebras verdes, y su acompañante, un hombre de cabellera azul. El general se les sumo, aunque sin notificarlo. Dio algunas vueltas sin hallarla, y tal vez movido por una fuerza magnética, vislumbró más allá un parque, y supo que debía dirigirse allí. Rápido paso por el estacionamiento a dejar en su auto la cartera que ella había dejo caer, y sin perder más tiempo, emprendió la marcha. El aire agitaba su saco y la melena, a la vez que las gotas comenzaban a condensarse y a caer con más fuerza. No estaba teniendo éxito en la búsqueda, sin embargo, su mente lo instaba a no abandonar. Decidiendo por donde seguir, encontró una de las sandalias de Júpiter; fue consciente, que si bien no había sido su intención, había reparado en cada detalle de ella esa tarde. Saco su saco para cubrirse de la lluvia mientras avanzaba, hizo un trecho y encontró el otro par, quizás estuviese cerca, cerca de lo que parecía ser un lago. Próximo a este, tras la lluvia y el viento que eran abundantes, distinguió una figura. A medida que se acercaba, corroboró que era ella, y quedo impactado por su presencia. No lo miraba, sino que lo hacía al espejo de agua, erguida y fuerte como un roble, con el cabello y la falda del vestido agitándose por la vehemencia del viento. En medio de aquella situación que asemejaba a una tempestad, tal vez solo un dios podría tener esa presencia, y no cualquiera, sino uno gobernara sobre los otros, un rey de dioses como el planeta que la regía.

Makoto reparaba distante en el espejo de agua y el cielo que lo cubría, un cielo que comenzaba a tonarse de un negro total por la llegada de la noche. Cada tanto un rayo cruzaba el firmamento como una herida latente, para que luego, un sonido estremecedor retumbara alrededor y en la tierra. Los faroles del lugar se encendieron al inicio de este cambio tempestuoso, las luces fortalecían su presencia pese a que la lluvia pareciese querer extinguirlas. Sentía que todos sus sentimientos y emociones se diluían con el ambiente que la rodeaba. Esto hacía, ahora, un poco más llevadero el dolor que llevaba en el pecho, pero su llegada hasta ahí había sido frenética y mortificante, agitada y vertiginosa. Ella suponía que Motoki la quería, no obstante, siempre quedo una pequeña duda clavada como una espina en su inconsciente: "si Reika no se hubiera ido"…. Una duda que se hizo más grande, más presente cuando recibieron la invitación para la presentación del libro, una que se había negado a nombrarla para no hacerla real. Es normal, por decirlo de algún modo, que cuando las parejas terminan continúen con sus vidas y hasta formen unas nuevas, más es cierto también que hay personas que quedan prendidas de sus exs… Sabía cuánto Motoki amó a Reika porque lo vio destrozado ante la partida de esta en la persecución de hacer realidad su sueño personal; por aquella época la característica sonrisa de su marido lucia apagada, y con el tiempo volvió a ser lo que era. Sin esperarlo o prevenirlo ambos se volvieron más cercanos y se enamoraron. Sin embargo…sus facciones reflejaban una fatiga acentuada, en tanto sus ojos volvían a tener un aspecto cristalino por las lágrimas de desilusión que comenzaban a formarse-…. Soy otro amor o una segunda opción? – una gota cristalina se derramo fortuita por su rostro- Fue Reika egoísta por dejar a Motoki? O él muy cobarde para seguirla en su momento?...-Lo que realmente le dolía y amargaba es que quizás su duda ahora estaba resuelta. Ella era importante para el hombre con quien escogió formar una vida, pero no tanto como lo fue aquella mujer; lo supo por el momento en el que estaban por besarse. Llevo una mano al pecho como si quisiera controlar su mal trecho corazón, cuando el rostro se le distorsionaba por la decepción. Si él hubiese podido, elegiría a Nishimura, solo que era demasiado amable como para hacer eso… podría al menos haber evitado ese beso sabiendo que ella estaba en el mismo edificio, una consideración por el tiempo que llevaban juntos. La lluvia caía precipitada sobre su cuerpo, el viento la azotaba, dandole una vista parcial del paisaje entre sus cabellos agitados. Entonces, una imagen se coló en su cabeza, como un destello que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la de Neprhite cuando lo vio por primera vez esa noche. Su corazón saltó en el pecho, una mezcla punzante de dolor y alegría. Apretó el lugar donde se alojaba el órgano traidor, y miro hacia abajo reticente. Con el paso de los años, tras tener en ocasiones sueños que evocaban su vida pasada, llegó a la conclusión que el shitennou se había impreso en su alma, no obstante, ella tenía una nueva existencia, no podía quedar anclada al recuerdo de otra vida, ella no era aquella muchacha a la vez que sí. Trató de ser fuerte por un momento. Una nueva interrogante emergió en ella: "y si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias?, o él hubiera sobrevivido a Metallia, que hubiera sido de ellos?" Demasiado soñador es pensar que hubieran vuelto a estar juntos, no sabían como eran en esta vida, no podían solo estar por lo que alguna vez fueron. Sería estúpido, diría Rei; no es lógico, afirmaría Ami; hay que seguir, acotaría Mina con una sonrisa a medias…

…." ¿Porque no?"

Dio un pequeño respingó. Esa era la voz de Usagi, siempre animada, tratando de ser conciliadora y optimista…. ¿Cuántas veces despertó de un recuerdo sintiendo una punzada de pena por la suerte del general y el deseo de que su alma encontrara una nueva oportunidad?, ¿Cuántas otras se halló contemplando las estrellas como si añorara algo que se perdió en ellas pero seguía presente? Sus manos se ubicaron en el centro del pecho, en un efímero momento se cerraron en puños con fuerza. La borrasca que se libraba allí la estaba agotando.

De golpe una fuerza tiró de ella, al igual que un elemento atraído por un imán. Con mesura comenzó a voltearse. Lentamente vislumbró pese a la lluvia la presencia que se encontraba un poco más allá. La observaba absorto, pensante, y casi impasible, salvo por un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que evidenciaban alguna emoción que ella no era capaz de descifrar. Mientras que la mirada de ella reflejaba pena, incertidumbre, cosas que apagaban la belleza de sus ojos esmeraldas, rozando a gemas que disminuyeron su brillo en búsqueda de una paz que les diera descanso.

La lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ellos, ya no era tan fuerte, y el viento, que había reducido su fuerza, y cada tanto sacudía sus cabellos o ropas, pareció calmarse y dar solo lugar al aguacero, el que quizás pudiese llevarse o al menos serenar algunas emociones que palpaban en aquella atmosfera. Ambos sostuvieron abstraídos la mirada del otro, en suspenso… desde que ella se hubiera girado, el general había dejado caer su brazo con el saco a un costado del cuerpo. Pareció tomar algún tipo de resolución tras cierta mueca en su boca, y avanzo con pasos firmes hasta colocarse delante de ella, e inclinar apenas la cabeza para que sus ojos se perdieran en los que tenía adelante. La tierna boca de la senshi se abrió como si quisiese preguntar algo, pero no formulo la interrogante. Ella también estaba perdida en él. La caída de agua menguaba, aun siendo constante. El semblante cerrado del general fue relajándose, ladeo la cabeza y su boca dibujo una sonrisa paciente y lánguida.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto, acunando con ternura la suave piel de su mejilla. Makoto se asombró, sus ojos formularon nuevas lágrimas, pero eran distintas a las que venía derramando hasta hace un un rato, había agradecimiento en ellas. Igualmente las contuvo, recuperando el porte y sin dejar de verlo contesto firme y segura:

-Si… vamos- el general bajo el brazo, reclinó un poco el cuerpo, y entrelazo los dedos de ambos, dedos que lo recibieron sin objeción, solo mostrando reciprocidad en aquel acto. Él se giró y comenzó a caminar, ella rezagada apenas unos pasos atrás. El rostro de él era incierto, reflexivo, mientras que ella iba con la mirada gacha, los ojos extraviados en algún pensamiento lejano. Prácticamente no se miraron hasta llegar a su destino, salvo un vistazo furtivo de la senshi (que en el caminos recogió su calzado), agradecida y con un rubor que la domino de inmediato. La unión de sus manos era sólida, al igual que sus pasos. Ya enfrentarían lo que tuvieran que enfrentar, pero entretanto, la compañía del otro es todo lo que necesitaban.

* * *

Llegaron a un edificio de 4 plantas, era una casona vieja. En el hall había un antiguo ascensor que le informó no funcionaría hasta dentro de unos días, por lo que deberían subir por las escaleras; las mismas eran de material y realizaban un amplio ascenso en espiral. Ella asintió, conforme iniciaron la subida. Anteriormente, cuando habían llegado al auto estuvieron un rato en silencio, y fue hasta que él le preguntó a donde quería ir, a lo que respondió que no sabía; tras una pausa indeciso sugirió que podrían ir a su depto., ella dio un pequeño repingo en su lugar, empapada e insegura se centró en su presencia planteando que tal vez no se no sería lo más adecuado. "Puedo ser un caballero.- sonrió presuntuoso- Sera hasta que tu ropa se seque y tomes algo caliente, cuando estés lista te llevaré a donde tú quieras", dijo calmo y complaciente; afuera el aguacero ya no era brusco, pero si constante. Al llegar al segundo piso vislumbraron a dos hombres rubios que discutían por cosas banales cuando intentaban ingresar a su residencia, lo que los llevo a detenerse. Tras unos segundos la castaña los reconoció, eran Zoisite, quien abría la puerta, y Jedite, que a su lado se quejaba infantilmente por algo. Reculó un escalón abajo y el ruido que hizo con el taco alerto a los dos generales. Ambos se percataron de Nephrite, que estaba a punto de decir algo, mas Zoisite con una expresión que rozaba la indiferencia, reparo rápidamente en la senshi y en el estado de sus ropas, supo que algo debía pasar y que la presencia de ellos podía tonar complicadas las cosas para aquella pareja particular. Por su parte, Jedite se había asomado a un costado de su compañero, y expresó asombrado e ingenuo:"¿¡Acaso no es…..?!", no pudo terminar de expresar su interrogante ya que un palmazo en la cara lo empujo dentro del departamento. Casi sin mirarlos Zoisite hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza: "Disculpen", al ingresar se escuchaba el lamento mezclado con reproche del general de lejano oriente, el cual quedo ahogado por la puerta al cerrarse.

-Quizás fue una mala idea venir- dudo la senshi

-¿Porque?- el general giro 45 grados-¿No podemos llevarnos bien?

Ella lo medito un instante-S-si- se ruborizo - Podemos-

El entrelazo una vez más sus manos, ante el apuro y bochorno involuntario de la castaña- Subamos

Nephrite vivía en el último piso. Cuando ingresaron, cambiaron sus calzados. Luego, Makoto comprobó que el lugar tenia habitaciones amplias, con aire sostificado y elegante; y pese a ser antiguo, muy bien conservado. Al costado de una ventana descansaba un telescopio, se acercó allí, y rozó una pequeña parte con sus dedos.

-Vivo en el último piso para de vez en cuando observar el cielo desde aquí, o en la terraza, de este modo me queda más próxima-

Ella sonrió animosa- Es bueno que ciertas cosas perduren

Él le devolvió el gesto, quedando ambos en un estado de comodidad con el otro. Hasta que ella sintió que la mirada de él general comenzaba a hondarse; en un intento de disimular su pequeño bochorno, reparo que estaba empapando la alfombra.- Lo lamento- se disculpó- lo limpiaré. Tienes una toalla que puedas prestarme?, y un trapo para secar?- se estaba por dirigir a lo que vislumbro podía ser la cocina, cuando la mano de él, quien había acortado la distancia entre ambos, la detuvo con suavidad. El tacto era cálido y firme, las mejillas acentuaron un poco más el color que se propago de forma tenue por el resto de la cara de la muchacha.

-No te preocupes. Buscaré un toalla para ti- le informó amable, aunque su semblante se tornó confuso.- Estas colorada,- llevo una mano a su frente y otro al de ella. La vergüenza interna de la castaña iba en creces, lo mismo que su actitud defensiva. Si bien él se había percato de algunos sonrojos de la castaña, los atribuyó a que quizás las situaciones que se desarrollaban eran incomodas para ella, aunque una parte ferviente e inconsciente le señalaba que era porque él no le era indiferente. Sin embargo, esta vez lo atribuyó a otra cosa- tienes un poco de temperatura, pero no parece ser fiebre… espero no estés por enfermart…- no pudo terminar de formular la oración ya que Makoto le retiro con sutileza la mano, el toque era delicado como el pétalo de una rosa, y el shitennou sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el corazón.

-Estoy bien- espeto tranquila y segura- no te preocupes- con lentitud soltó su mano

\- Bien….- se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro con calma, aunque en ambos pujaba un sentimiento silenciado y contenido, perdido en medio de la calma que reinaba en el lugar y del que cada uno hacia acopio. Repentinamente se escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Nephrite miro suspicaz hacia el lugar, entretanto la oji-verde lo hizo con un gesto que indagaba. El general entreabrió la puerta, para ver como Zoisite estaba agachándose para dejar un bulto delante de la misma- ¿Qué es?

El rubio llevaba ya el cabello suelto, y el pijama puesto:- es ropa deportiva- se la extendió respondiendo impasible- las ropas de ella estaban empapadas. Son de aquella vez, así que todo bien- como si nada de allí le interesara, se dio vuelta, había dado media vuelta cuando Nephrite en voz baja lo detuvo

-Espera…

-¿Qué sucede?

\- ….Gracias

El rubio sonrió de forma petulante- De nada- para que luego su semblante se tornara criptico, oteo ligero hacia atrás de su compañero, aunque no pudo llegar a ver nada- Que estén bien- se despidió cortés con la mano a la vez que su compañero asentía. Zoisite recelaba, no precisamente de que fuera a pasar algo entre ellos, si no que ya pasara o no, quizás fuese una noche que terminaría por lastimar a los involucrados, pues no sabía cuál era la situación actual de la protegida de Júpiter. Cerró los ojos y suspiro resignado. "En fin, lo que tenga que ser será", pensó ensimismado, "ya que por más que huyas o lo esquives, esto termina por encontrarte. Mejor temprano que tarde", sus ojos verdes se abrieron reflejando una presencia azulada que no estaba allí, "aunque a veces uno desea caer en ello…y seguir cayendo…."…. respiro irritado consigo mismo, y tras bajar las escaleras, entro a su departamento, dispuesto a dormir, y enterrar una noche más su anhelo.

En la residencia de Nephrite, este le extendió el conjunto rosa a la castaña, quien lo tomo con curiosidad- Esto te trajo Zoisite, es nuevo.

Makoto frunció un poco el gesto- De quién es…? O Para quién es…?

-No. Es de él, pero no lo llego a usarlo.- las pestañas femeninas parpadearon, y el shitennou rio jovial para su desconcierto- Fue una apuesta que hicimos hace un tiempo, el perdedor debería vestir de mujer. Creo que es obvio quien perdió- ella sonrió amable- ese conjunto lo compro porque era una oferta que le hacían junto a la compra realizada, la que si usaría.- se encogió de hombros- No sé cómo funciona la mente de Zoisite, pero dijo que era para aprovechar, fuera de que nos dio detalles de la ropa que nosotros ni hubiéramos reparado….supongo un artista no puede evitar apreciar el trabajo de otro, o los detalles.

-¿Y qué tal salió la apuesta?- Pregunto divertida, para luego quedar pensativa y acotar honesta.- Porque Zoisite creo que también se vería muy bien como chica

-Bueno…- torció el gesto apenado- sin dudas no como esperábamos nosotros, ya que tienes un buen punto- pareció recordar ese día y rio con ganas, al fin parecía relajado, siendo él- Kunzite no había participado en la apuesta, pero esa noche que salimos al verlo pude ver un incómodo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jedite que hasta hacia unos momentos había reído a carcajadas, se horrorizo y puso rojo como un tomate. Y yo….- quiso morderse la lengua por haber hablado tanto de ese tema, ya que si bien tuvo su gracia, termino siendo algo vergonzoso para los tres que quedaron como hombres. La curiosidad de aquellos orbes verdes tiraron de forma inconsciente las palabras de su boca- ….hasta yo me sentí abochornado por lo atractivo que se veía como mujer- se puso colorado y tapo su cara con una palma, aunque seguía observándola entre sus dedos.

-Jajaja- la risa encantadora de ella lo llevo a mirarla más allá del pudor.- No te sientas mal- lo observo con lenidad.- No serias el primero que duda de su sexualidad en un caso así- esquivo el rostro del shitennou, con una sonrisa afable y embarazosa.

-¿De verdad?

-Hace años nos hicimos amigas de unas personas especiales para nosotras. Pero cuando las conocimos no sabíamos que las dos eran "ellas". Créeme- se mordió el labio seria- Haruka es muy apuesto como hombre.

Nephrite sintió una punzada de celos. Celos por todos aquellos que ganaron la atención de ella en esta vida.

-Hoy en día es como una hermana o hermano mayor, nos cuida a todas- hablo animada y con cariño. Cuando se percató lo concentrado que estaba en ella, y esto le generaba una sensación extraña en el pecho, opto por encausar la charla- Y Zoisite, ¿cómo se sintió esa noche?

-Irónicamente a lo que esperábamos, se nos rio en la cara diciendo que nosotros no podríamos vernos tan fabulosos como él, y de hecho, fue una reina…. En el boliche un tipo se quiso hacer el vivo con él, pero antes de que pudiéramos intervenir, ya lo había amenazado tomando….sus partes bajas- Mako dejo escapar una carcajada- y para nuestra irritación, tuvo bastante más atención femenina que nosotros, de sobra- se quedó mirándola- ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Cómo me vería como chica?

-….No creo que te siente tan bien…. Creo…- y se odio por continuar hablando- eres muy varonil, y así….- inquieta suspiro y miro a un costado- estas muy…. Digo, estas bien- curvo los labios nerviosa. La boca de él se curvo afable, sentía aquello como una pequeña victoria, no para su ego, si no para aquello que ya no podía ser.- ¿Puedo cambiarme?

-Claro- le indico donde quedaba su habitación, al igual que el mismo tenía un baño privado, donde podía tomar una ducha para calentar el cuerpo; e intentó reprimir cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso que pudiese cruzarse por su cabeza. Ella quiso negarse pero el insistió que le haría bien en general; luego secarían su ropa y le prepararía algo caliente para tomar. La castaña termino aceptando, al tiempo que él tomaba algo de ropa y se dirigía al cuarto de huésped a cambiarse.

Makoto permitió que el agua cálida reconfortara cada parte de su cuerpo, y de algún modo su alma. Se preguntó si había hecho bien en aceptar la ayuda del general, aunque siendo adultos sensatos no debería haber inconveniente…. Salvo que fueron amantes…. Aunque no en esta vida, se reprendió molesta. ¿No podía existir un cariño remanente de aquellas épocas pasadas? Más allá de eso, esta situación no podía ser permanente, pronto debería enfrentarse a Motoki, sin embargo, por el momento prefería no pensar en él. Exhausta deslizo la mano que masajeaba su cuello por el pecho, hasta llegar al abdomen donde su mirada quedo perdida un momento. Sacudió la cabeza y termino de bañarse, envolvió su cuerpo en un tallón y se percató que olvido pedir una toalla para su cabello, y no solo eso, si no que distraída también olvido la ropa para cambiarse en la sala de estar. Con algo de apuro llamó a Nephrite por la puerta entre abierta del baño, primero vacilante y luego con más fuerza, sin embargo, la habitación estaba cerrada, debería ir más allá para ser escuchada. Cruzaba por medio del cuarto, cuando el general ingresaba con la vestimenta en sus manos.

-Nephrite…

-Te olvidaste….- su mirada vago de la ropa a la figura que quedo plantada delante de él. Lo primero que pudo ver mientras elevaba la mirada fueron sus largas y esbeltas piernas, los tentadores muslos en cuya parte superior eran rodeados por el tallón que iba amoldándose a las distintas curvas de su cuerpo; la piel húmeda, donde algunas gotas que caían de la cabellera castaña la surcaban con sensualidad; sus delicados y fuertes brazos; la insinuación de la línea entre sus pechos, y la curva redondeada de sus hombros. Al llegar a su rostro la vio de un color carmesí, los ojos con una pizca de prevención y vergüenza, y la boca a medio abrir tras mencionar su nombre, totalmente deseable. Fue inevitable, inevitable el fuerte dolor en su entre piernas, se puso de costado y extendió la ropa- Aquí tienes- indico casi con indiferencia. Ella abochornada la tomo. -Te espero afuera- Tras cerrar la puerta se quedó un momento apoyado sobre el picaporte, medito unos segundos, y miro hacia abajo: era bastante notable, lo había puesto duro. Se rio sarcástico de sí mismo, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido impulsivo y ardiente, e igualmente atento y cariñoso, pero…. Ella ya tenía una vida, y el respetaba eso. "Engáñate lo que quieras", le susurraba una voz en el fondo su cabeza. De mal humor se enderezo para dirigirse a la cocina, necesitaba que "eso" volviera a serenarse. Después de todo él fue un general, sabia de autocontrol, o eso creía, y confiaba en que ella no hubiese llegado a notarlo.

Tras un tiempo la oji verde salió de la habitación con el vestido en brazos. Lo llamo acercándose a la cocina, y desde allí él le indico que podía dejar la prenda en la habitación de huésped, en diagonal a la propia, donde dejo prendido un calefactor a fin de secarla. Así lo hizo Mako que la dejo delicadamente sobre una silla a una distancia prudencial. Dudo unos segundos mordiendo el labio inferior, pero no había otra. Allí también dejo el corpiño sin tirantes, y su ropa interior baja. Se puso roja de solo pensar que el Shitennou pudiese entrar allí.

-¿Makoto?- la llamaban de la sala de estar. Escuchar su nombre fue como si alguien la despertase de un sueño con dulzura. Ella salió sorprendida al encuentro de aquella voz. Al verla con esa expresión, el shitennou que acomodaba la pequeña mesa pregunto- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-….Mmm, Makoto…es tu nombre, ¿Verdad?

Los labios de la chica dibujaron una amplia sonrisa- Si- El general se se sorprendió, su semblante se dulcifico. Le gustaba verla sonreír.

-Veo que te quedó - refiriéndose a la ropa- y el color te sienta bien- un rosado ni muy tenue, ni muy fuerte

-Gracias. Me queda un poco suelta, pero en general bien- No obstante, a el pareció que por partes se le adhería un poco más

-¿Que te gustaría tomar? Puede ser café o chocolatada

-Chocolatada estaría bien- se la notaba de mejor ánimos

-Cierto. ¿Necesitas que baje la intensidad del calefactor?- se irguió encaminándose hacia el lugar

-No!- se puso delante de él de un colorado intenso, sus manos acompañaban la negativa- ….está bien- trato de retomar la compostura de forma poco creíble

El enarco una ceja, mirando más allá de ella. Confuso comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar- No es molestia…- al pasar a su lado, ella tomo en puños la manga de su camiseta a la altura del antebrazo, con urgencia y docilidad. Extrañado iba a cuestionar que le sucedía

-Ne-nephrite- la voz ahogada, junto a su colorete intenso y la mirada baja-… "toda" mi ropa se mojó….- las palabras salieron con dificultad, pero era mejor ser honesta de una vez.

El shitennou tardo unos segundos en comprender- Ohh….- ella vacilante elevo el rostro. La contemplaba con curiosidad moderada, y sin querer, su mirada acabo a la altura de los senos, lo que llevo a la joven a darle un puñetazo en el hombro y recular cruzando los brazos sobre los pechos, roja e incómoda.-Oye!-

-Auch!- se sobó-Perdón- volteo el rostro. Entonces una tensión indescifrable reinó entre ellos. Había silencio, salvo el lejano sonido de la lluvia constante que se oía tras alguna ventana.- Entonces, ¿Chocolatada?- dio una media sonrisa recuperando la confianza

Makoto trato de distenderse un poco- Si

Dirigiéndose a la cocina, ella lo siguió.- No sé si tienes hambre. A decir verdad, no he hecho las compras, pero podría salir a conseguir algo.

Ella oteo el aguacero que empapaba el cristal, al otro lado del cual reinaba la noche salvo unas tenues luces. Sopeso las posibilidades- O dependiendo de lo que tengas podría hacer algo- espetó confiada con una mano en la cadera

-Eres mi invitada y….- ella ya abría las alacenas y luego el refrigerador, a lo que el general golpeo su cara con la palma de la mano. Ella frunció el ceño, si bien el departamento estaba bien aseado, la heladera no solo estaba casi vacía, si no que había unas dos cosas que ya tenían su tiempo límite. Arrugo la nariz. Viendo tras sus dedos con bochorno el general se excusó- Vivo solo y con el tiempo contado

-Una mujer quizás te ayudaría- dijo en ensimismada, hasta que noto que lo que dijo. Se giró ante el silencio de él, y lo hallo observándola con algo que se asemejaba al disgusto. Dio pasos firmes hasta llegar al refrigerador y se inclinó sobre este apoyando el brazo en la puerta, a la vez que la dejaba acorralada.

-Ya llegará, oportunidades no faltan- contestó sin mirarla. Ella se enervó ante el comentario, más se contuvo, no tenía por qué tener esa reacción, aunque lo de el hubiese parecido una provocación, por el contrario, se irguió, resaltando su presencia, si él quería incomodarla con cercanía, ella haría lo mismo. Y ambos lo estaban logrando, el aspecto indómito del general aceleraba el corazón de la senshi, al punto que los latidos le aturdían en los oídos, pese a su compostura. Y él, ansiaba tomar en sus brazos su delicada e igualmente fuerte figura, como la de una rosa con espinas. – Bien…. Sirve algo de aquí?

\- Si- respondió regia- pero necesitaría harina leudante.

-Mmmm, creo que no hay

-Qué lástima…

Él se enderezo- Quizás alguno de los muchachos…- se detuvo, y la miro de reojo, no quería incomodarla

-Pídeles- pidió gentil.- Diles que haremos galletas, que también habrá para ellos, no se arrepentirán- le guiñó el ojo. Él lo analizo, y se fijó en su celular si Zoisite o Jedite estaban en línea. Supuso que el primero ya dormía, pero el segundo efectivamente no. Comenzó una pequeña conversación:

-Jedite

-Siii?- y caritas que sonreían tapándose la boca

Fastidiado el general continúo escribiendo. -Tienen harina leudante?

-¿?... Vivo con Zoisite, debe haber…Espera

Tras un momento- Hay

-Préstame

-…. No conozco ningún fetiche que incluya harina…aún- y una carita de asombro

El castaño gruño seco, y la joven desconcertada pregunto qué era lo que sucedía- Nada, es solo un idiota.

Ella rio animada creyendo saber a cuál de los dos se refería- Es bueno que sigan llevándose bien

-Aún nos tenemos- dijo para sí mismo. La senshi no creyó oportuno mencionar a Mamoru por el momento, no era su intención escarbar en una herida.

Kousuke le contesto al rubio- No seas idiota. Haremos galletas.

-Siiii…..gallletas…

-JEDITE

-Bueno… al menos puedes tener algo de ella…- sabía que esto lo mencionaba sincero y hasta nostálgico

-Bajo. Les guardaremos a ustedes.

La respuesta fueron emoticons con corazones en los ojos. Nephrite giro los ojos, se compadecía de Zoisite.- Ya vuelvo

-De acuerdo.

-Necesitas algo más?

-No, puedo arreglarme con lo que hay aquí- sonrió, y obtuvo a cambio otra de forma espontánea.

-Enseguida estoy de vuelta- mientras él se dirigía a buscar el ingrediente, Mako se arremangaba y comenzaba a preparar todo. Como otras veces haría magia en lo que cocinaba, y aunque fuese un poco, desde un lugar cálido y honesto de su corazón, quería compensar al hombre que en esa noche turbulenta había sido amable con ella.

* * *

La noche paso sin pausa y sin prisa. El la ayudo en lo que pudo en la cocina, mientras hablaban de cosas banales, sin percatarse que el ambiente se había vuelto amigable, y hasta acogedor. Hubo bromas entre ellos, incluyendo harina y agua, donde ambos reían con veracidad, y cada tanto un sonrojo, mayor o menor, hacia acto de presencia en alguno de los dos. Luego de limpiar y limpiarse un poco, el general preparo café para él y chocolatada para ella, quien preparaba la salita de estar para degustar la bebida caliente junto a las galletas, de las cuales claramente separaron para Jedite. Allí sentada en un sillón, con las piernas flexionadas y la taza entre sus manos, Mako sonreía constantemente, con la belleza de una flor, fascinando al general, quien deleitado por el sabor de las masas, parecía más distendido y curvaba constantemente sus labios de un modo encantador, provocando en la senshi un sentimiento encontrado. ¿En qué momento se olvidaron del mundo, y sin ahondar en detalles de la vida del otro se volvieron cómplices? Se reconfortaban en la compañía mutua, pero la sensación era la de estar en el hogar.

-La hora de las hadas- indico ella con gesto tierno al observar que el reloj indicaba las tres de la mañana

-Vaya, es tarde…-

-Discúlpame. No reparé en que quizás debas trabajar temprano. Debería irme.- dijo no queriendo abusar más de la amabilidad del shitennou. Se puso de pie y deposito la taza en la mesita.

Él se levantó de inmediato- No tienes que preocuparte. Mañana solo debo recoger unos papeles en el trabajo.

-Yo no abriré mañana la tienda- en sus tantas charlas le comentó que tenía una florería- si me llegaré a la tarde para regar y arreglar las plantas.- frunció la boca razonando. Ya no podía postergar las cosas que debía enfrentar…. Y tampoco la despedida. Su ánimo era alicaído.- recogeré mis cosas y luego llamaré un taxi.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas- ella lo miro con sorpresa, pero el permanecía calmo- si aún no quieres volver, puedes quedarte aquí, yo mañana te llevaré a donde desees.

-No…- su negativa fue interrumpida

-Deberías descansar bien, piénsalo- ella dudo- pero si insistes en irte, yo te llevaré- la insto sin lugar a replicas.

Ella cruzo los brazos sobre el cuerpo flojo - Eso suena como una orden-

-Soy un caballero- respondió ignorando su disgusto y se encamino hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Al frenarse frente a la propia, hablo- duerme en la mía, será más cómoda- ella iba objetar, pues la de huésped era de una sola plaza- sin peros.

Resignada tomo su cartera y se dirigió allí. En el umbral le respondió- creo que es injusto

-Entonces invítame a dormir contigo- la sensualidad en su voz la sobre salto

-¡¿Qué?!- una pregunta ahogada en su garganta, junto al rostro abochornado

-Es broma- rio divertido, aunque bien dicen que toda mentira o broma tiene una parte de verdad. Luego coloco una mano en su hombro- Descansa. Iré a apagar las luces, cualquier cosa, golpea la puerta para despertarme. – ella asintió. Su tacto era reconfortante. Estaba en plena retirada cuando la escucho

-Nephrite

-¿Si?

-Gracias- le dedico una grata sonrisa

-De nada- el también sonrió, y pareció aún más atractivo de lo que podía serlo. Mako iba a entrar cuando esta vez él la llamo aunque ya dándole la espalda y mirándola de reojo- Una pregunta….

-Si?

-Endimyon…..?- no estaba seguro como continuar, más ella pudo interpretarlo

-Es feliz. Es médico y esta dichosamente casado con Serenity, hasta ya tienen una pequeña.

-En serio?...Qué bueno- mencionó aliviado y conforme

-Pero creo que le faltan ustedes para que su felicidad sea total- supo que lo incómodo, pero era la verdad. A fin de no ahondar en lo que era un tema probablemente doloroso, se despidió amable. Al ingresar a la habitación entrecerró la puerta, apago la luz, y se metió en las colchas. Afuera apenas chispeaba. Saco el celular que había apagado al subir al auto, y cientos de mensajes comenzaron a llegar, al igual que llamadas perdidas. A decir verdad, solo quería dormir, o tratar, así que opto por mandar 2 mensajes, sin leer los que tenía más que de refilón. Uno al grupo de amigas en Whatsaap, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan, que mañana hablaría con ellas. Y otro a Motoki, su esposo…la palabra de golpe pesaba en su pecho…. Lo tranquilizo, que estaba bien, pero que esa noche no volvería. Por la mañana se llegaría a casa. Sin más apago el móvil y lo volvió a guardar, vislumbrando como la última luz del pasillo se apagaba. Suspiro con los pensamientos perdidos por todos lados, tratando de ignorarlo, y se hizo un bollito tratando de tomar la mano de Morfeo, para que este le diera algo de consuelo a la tempestad que aún se libraba en su corazón, y que bien o mal, había tratado de contener.

* * *

Los ojos del general se abrieron con lentitud en la penumbra del cuarto. Afuera había dejado de llover, y la pálida luz un farol se derramaba en el cuarto. Recostó la cabeza sobre un brazo, de perfil, mientras miraba la pared con expresión inescrutable. Una vez más en su mente hizo presencia la imagen que lo despertó: unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo observaban con tristeza y determinación. Sabía a qué momento pertenecía esa mirada: fue hace miles de años, cuando su fuerza y las de ella estaban por chocar para determinar un ganador entre tantas batallas que cubrían de muerte el suelo lunar. Estaba bajo el embrujo de la Nega energía, pero en un atisbo su alma reconoció en aquellos orbes el amor que sentía por aquella fuerte y resuelta guerrera, y supo también que en ellos había tristeza, y aún así haría lo que debía hacer. Luego, tan solo volvió a ser un títere decidido a cobrar su vida…. Molesto se irguió, para sentarse en el borde la cama. Los brazos descansaban resignados sobre sus piernas, y la cabeza baja con ojos turbulentos y el cabello revuelto. Se puso de pie repentinamente y al abrir la puerta a medias cerrada, sus pasos se volvieron más pausados. Quedó de frente un momento ante la puerta entre abierta, hasta que decidió asomarse por ella. Se veía un bulto sobrecogido en la ropa de cama. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando le hablaron:

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- se enderezo con un aspecto irreal proporcionado por las sombras y tenues luces artificiales que se colaban desde la calle. Tampoco había querido cerrar las cortinas, parecía apreciar, y hasta tal vez dejarse arrullar por el aguacero nocturno. Daba la sensación una ninfa, bella y salvaje, que despertaba de un letargo que tan solo había potenciado aún más su belleza. Nephrite trago duro - ¿Qué sucede? Pareces molesto

El castaño relajo sus facciones- aún estoy medio dormido- mintió- quería saber si todo estaba en orden

-Gracias- respondió con gratitud- Si, todo en orden….pero no puedo dormir, desperté hace rato- una nota amarga en sus palabras. El quedo meditabundo un minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, hasta que avanzó hacia la cama sin que la castaña entendiera lo que hacía. No hasta que corrió las colchas del lado opuesto, metiéndose en ella- Que-que haces?!- exclamo azorada, casi con intención de empujarlo. El tiro con fuerza de su brazo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y tras otro tirón severo la acomodo contra su pecho. Luego sus fornidos brazos la rodearon, la cabeza quedo alojada en el cuello de él, entretanto una de las manos varoniles acunaba parte posterior de la cabeza y cuello femenino. Iba a protestar, más sintió que toda su pena afloraba, y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte y no gimotear, cerró los ojos, no obstante, seguía llorando. Escondió la cara en aquel refugio, para dar soltura a ese llanto mudo. El general con la vista perdida en la ventana, y semblante serio la estrecho más fuerte contra sí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Podía evitar esta situación, pero al final lo quiso así. ¿Qué estúpida ilusión guardaba? O no, tan solo decidió vivir un momento a la vez. Pasaron un buen rato de ese modo, hasta que paulatinamente la respiración de la castaña se tornó acompasada y ligera. Ella sintió culpa, disgusto consigo misma, no por estar en brazos de otro hombre, sino porque podría dañar a este hombre en particular. ¿Cómo los dos pudieron llegar tan lejos? No es como si hubieran tenido relaciones o las fueran a tener, pero la intimidad que había entre ellos… era las de unos enamorados- Nephrit…- quiso pedir disculpas e irse, cuando ella hizo ademán de moverse el apretó severo su cuerpo. Algo mortificada miro hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos. Se miraban expectantes, diciéndose algo que estaba allí pero que no podían definir- Dis…- quiso disculparse sensata, más el beso que recibió en la parte baja de su frente la silenció. Una sensación agridulce la recorrió; el beso se prolongó brevemente. Luego los labios del general se posaron con suavidad en la parte media de su nariz, y el corazón le dolió. Ahí se detuvo un momento, hasta que mirándola a los ojos con la mirada entrecerrada y el rostro nostálgico, su boca le rozo con delicadeza la punta de la nariz. Makoto lo contempló como un anhelo, un anhelo amado y perdido en el tiempo.

\- Trata de dormir- dijo al retraerse un poco con rostro ilegible. Ella lo vio con una mezcla de emociones, pero se permitió refugiarse una vez más en él. Palpando la cercanía y el calor del otro, el dios del sueño los fue arrastrando a sus dominios, sin la promesa de descanso verdadero, ya que ambos compartirían un sueño que evocaba una memoria marcada en sus almas, uno en el que uno de ellos terminaría despertando antes que el otro:

_El general sintió su cuerpo entumecido por un dolor lacerante y mudo a medida que despertaba, aunque la inconsciencia amenaza con arrastrarlo nuevamente a sus dominios._

_-Despertaste- una voz fémina le hablo, había en ella una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Cuando pudo finalmente enfocar la vista pudo verla, aun sabiendo desde antes quien era._

_-Júpiter…- murmuro con dificultad. Los recuerdos se agolparon repentinamente en su cabeza como un puñetazo en la cara._

_-No te esfuerces- sonaba tan exhausta- Nephrite… _

_-Lamentarlo no alcanzaría…- maldijo a media voz. Estaba iracundo consigo mismo. Por su parte, ella pareció estar de acuerdo, o su rostro indeciso mostraba que a medias, pues se debatía entre la bronca y algo que se asemejaba al cariño. El general sintió un inevitable acceso de tos, y escupió algo de sangre. De inmediato la senshi lo levanto un poco para que no se ahogara, y cuando esto paso, lo volvió a recostar sobre su regazo, limpiando con sus dedos enguantados la sangre que le salpicaba la boca. Cada vez más el shitennou era consciente de los que los rodeaba. Se hallaban en un patio interno del palacio cubierto por un domo de vitrales que se abría en círculo hacia el centro superior. Era un jardín de rosas, en cuyo centro se erguía un gran roble, sobre el cual recostaba su espalda la guerrera. El lugar era un desastre debido a la lucha que habían llevado ellos dos hace tan solo un rato, sin embargo, aun su belleza pujaba por resaltar en medio de tanto desastre, como la de ella, pese a estar muy lastimada._

_-¿Por qué no me has rematado?- preguntó con mucha dificultad_

_-Iba a hacerlo…. si despertabas y continuabas siendo ese sujeto- sus ojos se ensombrecieron de modo intimidante- Pero…- acaricio su frente con un llanto ahogado. El pesar se manifestó en los ojos del hombre, que buscaba contenerlo con disgusto- No importa- la pena y el cansancio predominaban en los de ella- estas muriendo Nephrite- lo sabía-… y yo también- no lo quería, pero lo sabía también. Con dificultad elevo su mano temblorosa tratando de alcanzar la mejilla de ella. Júpiter la vio con rudeza, más ablandando su carácter la tomo y llevo al lugar deseado cuando esta ya casi llegaba a destino. Cerro los ojos, se dejó acunar por ella con ternura, y su rostro apenas se distorsiono liberando lagrimas reprimidas.- Perdimos lo que más amábamos… Serenity….- un profundo dolor mencionó aquel nombre_

_-Endymion…- cargo de conciencia en el general._

_-Mis hermanas…- apretó los labios - Mercury, Mars…. Venus aún sigue en pie, pero temo que no por mucho- abrió los ojos, entretanto un temblor sacudía el lugar y parte de los vitrales se rompían. Su mirada vagó al rededor- nuestro hogar está en ruinas, no creo que haya salvación para ninguno de nosotros. Le fallamos a nuestra reina…- se lamentó amarga por la suerte que se veía sería inevitable._

"_Fallar" pensó agriamente el shitennou. Ellos habían fallado, el había fallado, a su maestro, a las personas que confiaban en ellos, a la mujer que decidió amar… la culpa lo atenazaba- Déjame!- pidió desencajado. Cada tanto sentía una oleada de dolor puro en su cuerpo adormecido- Merezco morir solo- afirmo con hastío hacia su propia persona, y determinación. Bruscamente retiro la mano en lo que fue un gran esfuerzo para él, pero esta cayo inmediata por la debilidad. Ella lo miro con expresión casi nula, hasta que una de las comisuras de su boca se curvo con flojera, en tanto sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco- Una parte de mi está enojada contigo…. Pero otra… otra aún te ama- la colmaba una sensación acervada que se traslucía en cada una de sus facciones. Permanecieron un tiempo callados, sin mirarse, difícil de determinar ya que sus conciencias tambaleaban a cada momento. Fue cuando ella se recostó contra el roble y comenzó a toser casi convulsamente, escupiendo algo de sangre, y que sus ojos estaban por sumirse en un sueño eterno, que con un esfuerzo imposible y sobre humano el general se sentó, tratando de tomar un lugar al lado de ella, con infinita complejidad. Ella lo oteo con la vista nublada._

_-¿Qué haces?- la voz un murmuro moribundo. Una vez a su lado, el general con manos trepidantes acerco el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, refugiando la cabeza ladeada en su cuello. En esa posición no podían mirarse-… Supongo…ah…- le costaba respirar-… llegó el momento- la mirada de la senshi era una mirada perdida, la sonrisa amarga. Los siguientes escasos minutos parecieron interminables, él que la resguardaba ansiaba retenerla pero a la vez que no sufriera más, su pecho se antelaba a una situación desesperante, y entonces….entonces ella respiro hondo, por exhalar su último aliento. Los ojos del general rígidos, llenos de mortificación, solo atino a susurrar con suavidad y desesperación:"te amo Júpiter…"- en tanto el último aliento de la senshi desaparecía. Al oír aquellas palabras los ojos derramaron lágrimas, junto a una curva dulce y triste de sus labios. Lo que siguió fue una calma devastadora, en la cual los gritos de guerra se oían lejanos. El ambiente era asfixiante, cruel, y con la poca compostura de la que era capaz, Nephrite cerró los ojos de la senshi a la vez que la acunaba nervioso hacia sí. Luego se dio cuenta que lloraba, lloraba sin sonido pero en abundancia, y como si estuviera por romperse soltó un grito tan estremecedor que solo el silencio extremadamente avasallador se le podía comparar. Perdió el conocimiento._

_Una vez más despertó, lo hizo un temblor, uno más terrible. No podía ver bien, pero sabía que de por momentos era levemente conscientes ya que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de la mujer que amaba….no, que amó… ya no estaba, la había perdido, a su lado solo yacía solo una parte de lo que fue. Quiso al fin verla, cuando en aquel lugar retirado al que nadie había llegado, unos pasos llamaron su atención. Como si estuviera ebrio enderezo lo que pudo la cabeza contra la corteza del árbol, enfocándose en aquella persona. Estaba mal trecha, con ojos desencajados, y una espada cubierta de sangre._

_-Venus…-susurro_

_Los labios de la protegida de Afrodita se contrajeron, temblorosos y angustiados. Su mano se ciñó con fuerza en la empuñadura, e hizo tres pasos firmes, como una asesina que no iba a titubear en ejecutarlo cuando noto algo. Los orbes azules se empañaron, agacho la cabeza, y con la mirada oculta por el flequillo y labios nulos, dio media vuelta, espero un instante, y comenzó a retirarse. Nephrite quiso gritarle porque no lo mataba, cuando se agito sintió la mano que rodeaba y lo entendió, eso creyó._

_-Despídete de ella- grito con voz apesadumbrada -….. No se… no sé si puedas estar con ella cuando cruces esta vida- Esto no lo grito, pero su tono fue determinante y audible, entretanto retumbaba en un eco fugaz. Le otorgaba un último indulto, sin dudas era hija del amor, lo debía odiar pero el amor hacia su hermana de guerra y su propia naturaleza, consideraba justo un necesario adiós a los amantes. El rostro ido de general, quien había comenzado a perder o ver atenuados sus sentidos, se volteó al resto mortal de la mujer de quien era responsable de su muerte. El corazón se le estrujo, era hermosa, parecía simplemente dormir. Un temblor más violento se hizo presente en aquel lugar, en tanto el la contemplaba descorazonado. Se aferró con más fuerza a su mano e inclinando la cabeza, tratando de memorizar cada pequeña parte de su rostro, entre las neblinas que empañaban sus ojos, beso su frente ya fría y dijo: Adiós, mi hermosa flor- sintió perderse, como si fuera arrastrado progresivamente a las sombras, y todo se tornó oscuro._

Pese a su entereza general el shitennou despertó con un pequeño sobre sobresalto. Sus sentidos de inmediato alertas. Al darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño…no, se corrigió, una memoria en forma de sueño, la sensación de malestar comenzó a menguar un poco. Sin embargo, esta fue casi repentinamente reemplazada por una de alarma, que luego se mezcló con molestia al sentir frio el lecho que había a su lado. Ella no estaba. Sin perder el tiempo se puso de pie, calzando las pantuflas, y miro alrededor, aún era de madrugada. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la otra habitación. Su ropa ya no estaba, por el contrario, si lo estaba el conjunto que Zoisite le presto cuidadosamente doblado sobre la cama. Maldijo por lo bajo y se encamino a la sala de estar entre gruñidos. Sobre la pequeña mesa encontró una nota, con trazos hechos a las apuradas. Prendió la luz para leerla, y lo hizo rápido:

_Gracias por lo hecho por mí esta noche…. Debo marcharme, capaz debí hacerlo hace rato…. Y discúlpa, tome las llaves, una vez que vengan a buscarme las dejare en su casilla de correo, después de todo al cerrarse la puerta esta queda bloqueada desde afuera y solo puede abrirse con llave…. Adiós Kousuke, y nuevamente gracias. Espero un día poder compensarlo… cuídate…_

Toda la carta se dirigió de modo formal hacia su persona, estableciendo una distancia entre ambos, pero hacia al final, algo bajo la guardia y se delato, no le era indiferente. Esta actitud de ella lo disgustaba, cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro irritado, más al abrirlos se sintió dudoso. Quizás ella aún estaba abajo. Tomo una campera liviana, dado que si bien no estaba frio, el aguacero externo había refrescado la noche. Con una actitud urgente y temperamental bajo atropellado las escaleras, se lamentaba si despertaba a alguien, aunque no del todo, ya que no era algo que le fuera relevante en ese momento. Llegaba al último tramo de escaleras cuando la vio de pie a medio camino de la puerta, iluminada por la pálida luz exterior, mientras abrazaba la desnudez de sus brazos. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta, como antaño. Desacelero el paso, y ella lo oyó llegar, se dio la vuelta con mirada medida.

-No me parece ni Cortez, ni agradecido marcharse sin despedirse- soltó con brusquedad. A ella no le gusto como le hablaba pese a que podía tener razón. Enarco la ceja y frunció la boca. Una confrontación parecía inevitable.

-No quise despertarte…- comenzó a excusarse

-Esos son pretextos convenientes e insulsos- estaba enojado.

Ella estaba por protestar por como la trataba, aunque pudiese estar en lo correcto, cuando el acorto la distancia entre ambos quitándose la campera y cubriendo sus hombros, la acomodo con firmeza hacia delante. La castaña se sonrojo, quiso desprenderse de esa cercanía, pero él lo impidió. Afuera sonó la bocina de un auto que llamo la atención de ambos. Ella relojeo hacia el lugar, y murmuro- Debo irme- Se giró. En plena marcha, mientras caía al suelo la campera, el aferro su muñeca, aquella en cuya mano no llevaba la cartera.

-Quédate- pidió

Makoto mordió su labio inferior, el corazón le había dado un vuelco- No quise…

-¿Volverás con ese tipo?- la interrumpió caustico. Cierto es que del tema no habían hablado, pero estaba sobreentendido que fue el motivo de sus lágrimas…al menos en un principio.

-Tu no entiendes nada- replico brusca, zafándose del agarre con fuerza. Hizo unos pasos cuando volvió a sonar la bocina. Pero el shitennou insistió tomando una vez su más su muñeca desde atrás.

-Júpiter, quedat….

-Nephrite…- aun sin verlo de frente, ella agacho la cabeza y el flequillo le oscureció la parte superior del rostro-… estoy embarazada.

Era como si un gran peso hubiera caído en aquel espacio. Las palabras de ella lo impactaron, el agarre se aflojo, y paulatinamente fue cayendo hasta soltarse. La castaña se sintió mal, no para desbordarse en lágrimas, pero si para querer retirarse de inmediato. Sus pasos duros la llevaban hacia la salida, cundo fue tomada de los brazos-¿Qué…?- quiso voltear la cara y preguntar que sucedía, pero el general dio un único tirón vehemente que la apoyo contra el cuerpo de él. Las manos la tomaban más suaves pero sin intensión de soltarla. Pudo sentir como el pulso se le aceleraba ante la íntima cercanía, más cuando el rostro masculino se reclino sobre su hombro, sintiendo en la piel el cosquilleo que provocaba la respiración del general, mezclado con su encantador aroma de hombre, que solo alteraba un poco más su mundo interno. Con los ojos cubiertos por una sombra el shitennou hablo a su oído con blandura- Quédate- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron pasmados. Ella le había dicho que iba a ser madre del hijo de otro hombre, un hijo que amaba desde que se enteró que estaba en cinta, porque más allá de como terminaran las cosas con Motoki, era fruto del cariño que se tenían o tuvieron. Quería hablar cuando las manos del general la soltaron y con rapidez se deslizaron entre sus brazos y el cuerpo, para rodear sosegado su cintura, y le dolió, porque lo hizo con infinita ternura- Quédate- la voz medida, llena de un sentimiento agri-dulce-… está bien, es parte de ti, es todo lo que necesito….- así quedaron abstraídos un tiempo efímero, atemporal, cuando la bocina volvió a sonar. Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él con tristeza, con la cabeza gacha, resuelta a que salvo las pocas lagrimas que había derramado recién, no lloraría más. Debía resolver sus asuntos, no podía atarlo a ella, por más de un motivo. Con cuidado se liberó de sus brazos, cuando giro a verlo, el dejo caer los brazos, y la miro taciturno.

Tras unos momentos la castaña resolvió- No sería justo- con una sonrisa parcial. Se acercó con parsimonia, dejando un breve beso en la comisura de su boca. A continuación no fue a ella a la vio irse, si no un recuerdo:

**Flash Back**

Se estaba marchando con prisa, a punto de salir del campo de flores e ingresar a la arboleada

-Júpiter!

-Si?- ella se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones para encararlo.

Allí erguido, hizo una pausa, antes de sonreírle con una seducción que le era nata- Te extrañaré.

Ella se sonrojó y agrego con una sonrisa alegre, apenas vergonzosa- Y yo a ti- se despidió con la mano volviendo a correr, entretanto los pétalos de su corona de flores caían, y el sol del mediodía comenzaba a encandilar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ceñudo y abatido Nephrite, tras tomar su campera del suelo, se sentó en los últimos escalones, cada miembro de su mortalidad extenuado. Ella ya no estaba. Miro hacia abajo sin mirar, y con una sonrisa melancólica, que asemejaba más a una mueca, y una mano en la cabeza, sentencio:- Volvió a pasar…

Afuera, Makoto daba un último vistazo al lugar.

-Como te encuentras?- pregunto Wasabi, con los cabellos sueltos y desordenados, de pie al lado de la puerta del conductor. No llevaba los característicos aretes de su clan, pero la pequeña petzita resaltaba en su oreja como un punto brillante. Como había temido que le hubiese sucedido algo a la chica, había optado por bajar y tocar los timbres que fueran necesarios. No obstante, cuando ya había bajado del vehículo, la castaña había hecho su aparición.

-Estoy bien- la miro con una sonrisa no del todo sincera- Disculpa por haberte molestado

La peli verde negó con la cabeza- No es molestia, puedes contar conmigo-una gota salpico su cara. Al mirar hacia arriba, el cielo que comenzaba a aclarar, también chispeaba- será mejor que nos vayamos.

-De acuerdo- cada una tomo su lugar. Makoto reclino la cabeza contra el vidrio que ya era empapado por la llovizna. Su porte era de ensimismamiento. Wasabi la oteo de reojo, con conmiseración, y puso en marcha el automóvil. A medida que se alejaban los ojos de las senshi siguieron aquel edificio hasta que salió de su rango visual, y ellos dijeron sentidos lo que su boca no pudo entonar en voz alta:"Adiós… Nephrite". Un pensamiento dulce y lleno de dolor que se hundió en su alma.

* * *

La hija de Júpiter estaba regia frente a la puerta de su departamento. Tomo aire y con firmeza alzo las llaves para abrir, cuando el teléfono móvil sonó. Probablemente era una de sus amigas, si bien cuando habían llegado al hogar de Wasabi les había informado que volvería a media mañana, también les dijo que necesitaba algo de tiempo, que no preocuparan, que ya hablarían. Se había quedado en la habitación de la peli verde tomando un café y charlando sobre lo sucedido, aunque si omitiendo su vida como guerrera y del Milenio de Plata, pero haciendo una correlación para explicar su situación con Kousuke, hasta que la trajo a casa. En ningún momento fue juzgada, sino por el contrario, contenida.

-¿Diga?- respondió apresurada. No se fijó quien era el que la llamaba.

-¡Makoto! Dime como te encuentras- la voz urgente y aterciopelada de Haruka la hizo sonreír aun sin ánimos

-Todo en orden, no se preocup…

-¿Segura?- preguntó incisiva – si tienes algún problema, solo tienes que decírmelo. Y si alguien te hizo algo, sufrirá las consecuencias- dictamino implacable. De fondo se escuchó la elegante voz de Michiru que le instaba a no presionarla..

La castaña suspiro de lo tragi-cómico de la situación, por decirlo de algún modo- Haruka, pueden estar tranquilas, estoy bien….- no sonaba convencida, su interlocutora iba a protestar-…ahora debo hablar con Motoki, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas…

-¿Te hizo algo?- cuestiono mordaz

-¡Haruka!- la reprendió la peli verde

-Por favor, confíen...- aseveró. Del otro lado hubo una pausa, y luego un suspiro de resignación

-Ok- soltó a regañadientes la rubia

-Pronto estaré comunicándome con ustedes, quiero que nos reunamos todas, hay una noticia que quiero darles- su voz era dulce, y como sabía que su amiga volvería al ruedo con preguntas y exigencias, agrego- ahora voy a descansar, pero nos hablamos

Tras unos instantes le respondieron- Bien, bien… pero si quieres que te busque, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Lo hare- sonrió animosa- Saludos a Michiru.

-Cuídate- le indico con tono fraternal a la vez que colgaba. La mujer de cabellera corta estaba de pie frente a la ventana por la que numerosas gotas trazaban hilos sobre el cristal en su descenso. Miró severa a través de este. Estaba descalza, llevaba solo un pantalón negro y la camisa blanca abierta al medio, cubriendo solo sus pechos y dejando expuesto su vientre plano.

-Debes darles su espacio. Sé que quieres protegerlas, yo también las quiero bien, pero no las subestimes Haruka.- la aludida se dio vuelta para encontrar a su compañera sentada con la rodillas flexionadas contra si en la cama, sosteniendo las sabanas contra su cuerpo desnudo- Estaremos atentas, las cuidaremos, pero también les daremos su lugar- acoto sincera con delicadeza

\- Si- acepto la rubia. Tras unos momentos contemplo coqueta a su par- te ves hermosa por las mañanas Michiru

-¿Solo por las mañanas? – pregunto falsamente ofendida

-Sabes que eres bellísima-replicó galante

-Entonces, ya que afuera llueve…- dejo caer la sabana exponiendo sus delicados pechos, y reclino el cuerpo hacia la rubia, extendiendo la mano- ¿…porque no te quedas el resto de la mañana conmigo en la cama?- pregunto tentadora

Haruka se sonrojo anonadada por aquella visión. Tomo la mano extendida al tiempo que dejaba caer el cel. en algún rincón de la cama y reptaba hacia su objetivo- Me parece una encantadora idea- la beso en la boca, y su cuello fue jalado a aquel paraíso en cual le gustaba tanto fundirse.

Entretanto, en el hogar de los Furuhata se sintió el juego de llaves y la puerta al abrirse. Motoki se paró de inmediato desde la cocina, hasta llegar a la entrada. Su semblante era de preocupación- Como te encuentras? Donde estuviste?-

Ella tras calzarse las pantuflas lo observó reticente. Una pizca molesta, otro tanto desilusionada ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero siendo honestos, ella también pasaba por algo similar a lo que él podía llegar a sentir por Reika.-Motoki….-

El la tomo de los brazos con verdadero pesar- Fue un error Makoto, fue un error- la miraba compungido- No quiero que se pierda lo que tenemos…

Ella vacilo afligida- Respondiste el beso.- Ante esa verdad su marido dejo caer los brazos derrotado. Se observaban de modo incierto.

El rubio bajo la cabeza y masajeo su cuello con culpa- Admito que me confundí, Reika es…. Fue alguien especial- aunque en su fuero interno intentaba negar que tal vez aun lo fuera mucho más de lo que reconocía

-No eres el único confundido- esto lo sorprendió- pero no hice nada… forma parte del pasado- hizo ademan de preguntarle perplejo, pero ella continuo- No quiero que te quedes conmigo solo porque nos casamos y construimos una vida juntos estos años- soltó con amargura- Creo que debes aclarar tus verdaderos sentimientos

-¡Tú me importas!-grito abrumado, y luego su semblante se tornó algo molesto- ¿O eres tu quien debe aclarar sus sentimientos?

Ella lo miro con advertencia, a lo que el rubio trato de calmarse.- Tengo algo que decirte…espera aquí- fue hasta el cuarto, y de uno de los cajones de la cómoda tomo una pequeña caja de color verde pastel. Al volver a la sala se lo entregó.

-¿Qué es?- cuestiono curioso

-Ábrelo….- Al abrirlo los ojos del hombre no entendían el significado de esos escarpines en el mismo tono que la caja, hasta que se abrieron por el asombro.

-¿Esto significa….?- una sonrisa entusiasta comenzó a aparecer en su rostro

-Vamos a ser padres… estoy embarazada de tres meses- él no se lo terminaba de creer. Fue a abrazarla con el pecho hinchado de una grata felicidad

-Es fantástico- más ella se retrajo en sus brazos, para aflicción de él.- Por favor Mako, ahora que vamos a ser padres es cuando más debemos estar juntos.

La castaña dudaba- un hijo no debe ser un nudo entre nosotros, podemos ser buenos padres…- apretó la mano en puño-… aún si nuestros caminos toman otros rumbos.

El la abrazó con ternura aun en la reticencia de ella- Estaremos bien….¿Porque no me dijiste antes?

-Dicen que uno no se debe ilusionar hasta pasado el tercer mes. Cuando decidí decírtelo, llego la invitación… no lo creí oportuno- concluyo desencantada y cabizbaja. El la apretó un poco más contra sí, y el recuerdo de otros brazos, más la mano que se depositó en su vientre, la hicieron tambalear.

-¿Qué sucede?-trato de darle estabilidad

-Creo… que necesito descansar

-De acuerdo.- la acompaño hasta la recamara donde la arropo. Iba a apagar la luz cuando le dijo- Estaremos bien. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo.- era gentil

¿Podrían realmente estar bien?; ¿Es esto lo que debían hacer?

-Descansa- le instó con ternura, apagando el interruptor, y entrecerrando la puerta. Hubiera querido besarla, pero la reserva de ella lo instaba a darle su espacio. A medida que caminaba por el pasillo, sus ojos se tornaron serios, fue consciente de un pensamiento, era hora de enterrar definitivamente el recuerdo de Reika.

Por su parte, Makoto bajo las colchas tocaba con cariño allí donde habitaba su pequeño bebé. Con mirada tierna, y entumecida por el próximo sueño, hablo- estarás bien, estaremos bien…- en un instante, el rostro filtro una breve congoja, y deseó- … tú también Nephrite.

* * *

Por las calles de Tokio con paraguas en mano caminaba el shitennou de cabello castaño. Llevaba un traje celeste, y una actitud apática, que acompañaba su semblante de cansancio. La llovizna de medio día era insistente. Debajo del brazo guardaba los informes que había retirado en su lugar de trabajo. Lo cierto es que había dormido poco, estuvo sentado en las escaleras entrado el amanecer, donde su cabeza cavilaba desventurado e irritado.

**Flash Back**

Los rayos se filtraban por la ventana lateral de la puerta, ganando lento pero constante terreno en el piso; afuera la lluvia había vuelto a parar, al menos por el momento. Alguien se sentó a su lado. Era Kunzite trajeado de negro, sereno y paciente. No lo miraba, si no que sus ojos acerados reflejaban el brillo del sol. Le dio tiempo y espacio por si quería hablar, pero el castaño solo hizo una mueca de disconformidad con su suerte, no con su compañero, a la vez que enfocaba su vista hacia adelante.

-¿Sabes que estuvo aquí?- la emoción en su voz era distante

-Los vi entrar anoche al edificio…. Espere un poco más para hacerlo yo- comento con una calma inalterable

-Si- la cabeza asintió levemente varias veces con desgano pensando en los hechos sucedidos.

Hubo una pausa prolongada antes que el platinado hablara- Jedite y Zoisite ya deben estar levantados. Pronto se irán.- el castaño torció la boca con fastidio, no estaba de humor para hablar. Kunzite se puso de pie tras darle un sentido y ameno apretón en el hombro, era notorio que las circunstancias entre su camarada y la senshi no fueron o terminaron bien, no necesariamente mal. Ya levantado, visualizaba hacia delante- Como nos planteamos en algún momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir- esta vez reparó en su compañero.- Debemos soltar lo que ya no está a nuestro alcance. Y aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad. Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer por nosotros mismos- concluyo determinante, como un maestro que busca compartir las verdades del mundo.

No eran las palabras más gratas para Nephrite, pero tenía razón. Se levantó resignado y estrecho la mano de su compañero, que respondió del mismo modo- Gracias Kunzite

-Me voy- anunció- y salvo que quieras hablar con aquellos dos en tu lugar me daría prisa- le dedico una media sonrisa

-Por el momento prefiero que no- sonrió de un modo que no le llegaba a los ojos- Nos vemos- y comenzó a subir de prisa las escaleras

-Nephrite!- este se giró- …Claro está, que si en algún momento deseas hablarlo, estaremos para ti- le espeto imperturbable

El aludido lo medito- o para emborracharnos- sonrió irónico

-Mmm… ciertamente, también puede ser -reflexiono el platinado con una sonrisa medida y fascinante- Nos vemos- se giró para salir del lugar

-Nos vemos- subió a toda prisa

**Fin del Flash Back**

Así de reflexivo estaba, con aire indiferente, cuando escucho el grito de una mujer. Su mirada militar analizo de inmediato la situación: una muchacha había resbalado en la acera cayendo junto a su paraguas, que ya se había desprendido de su mano, hacia la calle. Inevitablemente un automóvil estaba por pasarle por encima. De inmediato corrió hacia ella, dejando caer las carpetas, y con la mano que no sostenía su propio reparo, tiro del brazo de la chica, quedando esta al resguardo del pecho y brazo del general. Casi de inmediato el automóvil pasó sobre el paraguas destartalándolo. Nephrite miro distante la escena, y pudo sentir la respiración nerviosa de la chica, que también contemplaba desde lo que podía en su posición aquel artilugio del clima desecho, y arrastrado por una ráfaga. El castaño aflojo su agarre, dejando caer el brazo, pero sin dejar de cubrirla.

-estas bien? – ella aún impactada y próxima a él, elevó la mirada y se sonrojó. Era de estatura más bien baja, con el cabello corto y ondulado, de un castaño que rozaba el rojizo. Una sensación incómoda y cálida se instaló en el pecho del general

-Si- afirmó con una sonrisa tímida y alegre.

-Señor- una pareja de chicos de bachillerato los interrumpió- Aquí tienes las cosas que se la cayeron- extendió el joven, y el general las tomo

-Qué suerte, estas a salvo- dijo una joven a quien fue salvada, entre sonrojos y suspiros por la presencia de aquel hombre de aspecto atractivo.

-Gracias - dijo Kousuke a ambos, y los dos asintieron al despedirse. El chico tuvo que jalar un poco a su novia que seguía anonada, tanto por la figura como por el acto de heroico de aquel sujeto, queriendo saber cómo continuaría aquella escena.

-Bueno…- capto la atención de la casi víctima fatal- te has quedado sin paraguas, puedo ofrecerte el mío o ayudarte con un taxi- ofreció gentil, con una sonrisa casual que encendió las mejillas de su interlocutora

-Un café!- dejo escapar y tapo su boca, abochornada pero sin perder el semblante animado y agradecido. Él era realmente guapo.

Por su parte el general se extrañó, hasta que entendió la situación. Había estado tan inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones, que no había terminado de registrar todo lo sucedido a su alrededor. Dos palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza: "Destiempo", y "Seguir".

-Un café en agradecimiento- enunció dulce y con cierta ansiedad la joven.

Sutil suspiro el general. Mas luego, arrogante y magnético acepto- De acuerdo- extendió su mano, a la vez que buscaba refugiarla un poco más del agua-Toriumi Kousuke

Ella apretó su mano deslumbrada- Osaka Naru- sonrió, cerrando brevemente los ojos.

Entonces el castaño ofreció - Vamos

-Si- respondió contenta su acompañante, manteniendo una íntima cercanía mientras buscaban un café. Nephrite había decidido que debía continuar. Pese a lo repentino de la situación, a veces ciertos encuentros nos aguardan de forma inesperada. Quizás este era uno. No podía preguntarle a las estrellas, pero había un presentimiento, un palpito en el aire, y deseo seguirlo. Era hora de sanar.

* * *

El día transcurrió a su propio ritmo, entre finos y leves garugados, alternando con aguaceros más intensos. Makoto paso casi todo la jornada en cama, era fuerte, sin embargo Ami fue a visitarla, ante la preocupación de las demás y el propio Motoki. Tras revisarla determino que el descanso sería lo mejor para ella; para que su cuerpo, mente, y hasta tal vez espíritu exhaustos se recuperaran. Ante ciertos síntomas, intuyo el estado actual de su amiga, quien prefirió decírselo. La joven doctora le dedico una sonrisa dulce y radiante, dichosa por su amiga, prometiendo que no se lo comentaría a nadie hasta que ella misma lo anunciara al resto. Sin embargo, supo que las cosas con su marido no estaban bien, con semblante más adusto le insto que estaba allí para oírla y acompañarla, pero también respetaría si no quería hacerlo. Mako iba a negarse, cuando las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca con amargura, desde el principio de la tarde de ayer, hasta esa mañana. Absolutamente todo. El rostro gentil de Ami reflejo asombro al principio, y a medida que avanzaba el relato se tornaba más contemplativo y mesurado. Al terminar el relato la castaña no la miraba, sino que lo hacía con desgano hacia las sabanas. Tras una pausa, la peli azul contó como algo casual, y después con pudor, algunos detalles de su encuentro con Zoisite. Makoto la observaba sorprendida, atenta, sintiendo empatía entre ambas. Finalmente, Ami con suavidad apoyo su mano sobre la senshi del Trueno. "Creo que es natural que nos hayamos sentido confundidas, tanto nosotras, o ellos si es el mismo caso. Si bien fue una vida pasada, son vidas que cargan emociones fuertes….No obstante, también es lógico o coherente que sigamos con nuestras vidas de ahora, y no nos atemos al pasado. Pero si sientes que debes aclarar tus pensamientos y sentimientos, y él….."; ella respondió: "no tiene sentido"; Ami la estudio y agregó: "Entiendo tu complicada situación, pero puedes meditarlo….aunque entiendo tu postura actual. Con respecto a Motoki, verás si eres capaz de perdonarlo o no, de darse otra oportunidad, pero ahora solo piensa en ti Mako, y en tu bebé, en estar bien ustedes dos- toco con afecto su vientre- el resto se amoldara, aún Motoki si decides seguir o no con él." La sonrisa y el cariño de su amiga reconfortaban su corazón. Puso la mano sobre la de ella, con una sonrisa apagada e igualmente genuina: "Gracias Ami".

Eso fue durante la siesta tarde. El rubio fue a trabajar un rato al centro de juegos Crown cuya administración y titularidad le habían cedido sus padres; esto ya que su mujer le dijo que Ami la visitaría para revisarla y que luego le informaría como se encontraba, pero que por el momento su cercanía no era algo que la hiciera sentir del todo bien. La peli azul llamo al rubio e informó que gran parte de los síntomas de su amiga era naturales de estar en cinta, como las náuseas, pero otros, de momentos tensos; antes de que el pudiera replicarle, solo lo instó a que procurara que su señora estuviera tranquila, pese a cierta decepción hacia aquel hombre, podía mantener el reparo y la profesionalidad. Así el día transcurrió calmo, con mensajes ocasionales de él o las chicas preguntándole como estaba. Ami no les explico la situación de la senshi, más de un modo determinante que no daba lugar a la objeción, las peno de que la muchacha necesitaba descansar y por lo tanto no debían atosigarle; fuera de que se comprometió con Usagi a regar las plantas de la florería, y alcanzarle al día siguiente las llaves. Así que muchos de los mensajes fueron preguntando si sentía mejor o hacerles llegar su cariño.

Ya de noche, Motoki preparaba la cena que llevaría al cuarto; también le informó que el dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes, hasta que ella le permitiera lo contrario. Ansiaba cuidarla tanto a ella como al bebé. Por su parte Makoto solo asintió dubitativa, pero al final, con recelo lo creyó mejor por el momento. La habitación estaba oscura, salvo por la luz que entraba por la puerta entre abierta, junto al aroma de la próxima cena. Siendo sincera, sus Marido no era un experto, aunque si un cocinero aceptable. Miro hacia la ventana, una fina llovizna comenzaba a menguar a medida que el cielo comenzaba a abrirse; posiblemente al día siguiente saldría el sol. Corrió las colchas y se puso de pie en su pijama verde, un conjunto conformado por una remera de mangas cortas y pantalón. Atraída por unas pequeñísimas luces que comenzaban a brillar en el firmamento, aquellas que las luces de la ciudad permitían ver, apoyo con delicadeza la mano derecha sobre el vidrio empapado, y la izquierda reposo en su abdomen. Los orbes verdes destacaban en el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal. Al ver en ellos, y luego a las pequeñísimas imágenes titilantes, lo supo.

-Creo que volvió a pasar…- dijo con reserva, la mirada perdida y nostálgica, en lo que se prolongó como un eco en el aire-… me volví a enamorar.

**Nota de Autora**

***Ante todo, gracias a quienes siguen la historia, en especial a Lady Júpiter por tu comentario y sugerencias (hay personajes que ya iremos incluyendo, pero espero te haya gustado la aparición de Haruka).**

***Como vengo haciendo en capítulos anteriores, las identidades civiles de algunos personajes corresponden a los nombres de sus Seiyuus en Sailor Moon Crystal: Toriumi Kousuke para Nephrite; Wasabi para Petz (la mayor de las hermanas de la persecución) y Tsubasa para Saphir, es decir, Zafiro ( a quien aquí se lo llama señor Safaia, que en japonés es Zafiro, como un título honorifico dentro del clan, como a Daiyamondo), pero el apellido de ambos es Buraku Mun, en referencia a las distintas adaptaciones por pertenecer a la Familia de la Luna Negra; Tomoe es Calaveras (otra hermana) y Houko, un indicio a Esmeralda.**

***Si continuamos con referencias, la atracción de Wasabi (Petz) a Tsubasa (Zafiro) es algo que vimos en la temporada R de la serie de los 90. Que haya elegido como marido de Makoto a Motoki, es por la atracción de ella hacia él en diferentes adaptaciones, y que muchos en el Fandom tienden a emparejarlos. Que Reika viaje al exterior para continuar su carrera de arqueología está presente en el anime clásico (aunque allí si no me equivoco Motoki dijo que la esperaría….). También que Nephrite hablé con las estrellas, y por este derivado se haga una relación o afecto a la astronomía. La muerte del general y la senshi, fue en un jardín de rosas en alusión a ella ya que la caracterizan dichas flores, y la presencia del roble, a una técnica de nuestra guerrera en la 1 adaptación, además de que en Roma es un árbol consagrado a Júpiter. El vestido de Makoto es el mismo que usa en arco Super S de los 90 cuando es atacada por circo Dead Moon. Si me olvidé de alguna referencia la iré agregando posteriormente.**

***Creo que las personalidades de nuestros protagonistas son más fuertes, pero dada las circunstancias y al contexto sus reacciones aquí, en esta entrega, no podían ser tales, al menos no del todo por ahora.**

***Finalizando, disculpas por mi errores ortográficos y de redacción, seguiré trabajando en ellos. Se aceptan comentarios, pero siempre que sean desde una postura de respeto, constructiva y no destructiva. Por cierto, este capítulo en si (de 38 hojas Word sin aclaraciones y nota de autora) pudo ser cómodamente una historia y dividirse en partes, no espere extenderme tanto jajá. Sin más, espero estén bien, y dentro de todo les haya gustado, nos leemos. Saludos!**


End file.
